SuperMan
by Chikane12
Summary: <html><head></head>Lluvia de meteoritos, el nacimiento de una niña héroe, los señores Vega adoptan ese día a Victoria, llevan una vida normal como cualquier adolescente ¿o tal vez no?, Para enamorarse de la chica que la odia, Jade West, o tal vez no la odia tanto como dice, ¿el amor surgirá?. JORI y G!P</html>
1. Victoria Vega Capitulo 1

**SuperMan Capitulo 1: Victoria Vega**

**Una nueva historia por aquí espero les guste, es la primera que escribo sobre Victorious, pero bueno me encanta, espero les guste, comenten si es asi, para continuar**

…

En un planeta llamado Kripton, una habitación un hombre robusto de tez morena sostenía a un bebe en brazos, la mujer reposando en una cama con sabanas blancas acababa de dar parto, se reponía.

-Es muy lindo.-dijo con ternura el hombre.-Tiene tus ojos marrones

En eso un hombre delgado y bajo con aspecto de doctor entra al cuarto.

-¿Todo en orden?.-pregunto este

-Si, al parecer todo salio bien.-repondio el hombre.-Dígame como nació mi pequeño

El doctor tomo en brazos al niño, después de limpiarlo por completo lo escaneo con varios aparatos, siguió a poner un pequeño traje azul cielo.-Totalmente sano.-pronuncio la pareja al instante sonrió.-Es una niña intersexual.-su voz se entrecorto.-Lastima.. que naciera en un planeta sin futuro

Seguido de esto el afligido doctor entrego al bebe, y salio de la habitación. Dejando sola a la pareja, la mujer tenia a la bebe en brazos, el hombre daba delicadas caricias en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿A..a donde la mandaras?.-pregunto con temor la mujer

-Después de ver varios planetas, me he decidido por uno.-el hombre se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.-Me he decidido por... por la tierra.-suspiro.-Es su única oportunidad... Si se queda con nosotros, morirá con nosotros.

-¿Porque la tierra, Jor-El?.-dijo dudosa la mujer.-Son seres primitivos.-su voz era apagada.-Haya no es normal el sexo intersexual, siguen siendo hombre y mujer...

-Necesitara ventaja.-pronuncio Jor-El

-Desafiara a la gravedad.-inquirió la mujer

-Se parecerá a ellos.-respondió Jor-El

-Pero no sera uno de ellos.-la voz de la castaña era triste

-No.-aclaro Jor-El.-su densa estructura molecular la hará mas fuerte

-Sera extraña...Diferente

-Sera veloz.-Jor-El intentaba hacer ver a su esposa, mientras alistaba la pequeña nave negra.-Casi invulnerable...

-Aislada...-seguía la mujer viendo con detalle el transporte de hierro.-Sola...

Jor-El terminaba los ajustes, para el despegue de la maquina suspiro al escuchar a su esposa.-No estará sola...-dijo con voz áspera.-Jamas estará sola...

La pareja ya se encontraba parada enfrente de la nave negra, con una manta azul en ella, la dirección estaba puesta. El hombre canoso tomo a la bebe de los brazos de la mujer, quien soltó una lagrima solitaria. Jor-El beso la frente de la pequeña y procedió a meterla a la nave negra.

-He dejado una nota con la tecnología necesaria para cambiar al idioma de su paradero, en esta dice que es mujer y el termino intersexual.-hablo Jor-El viendo los ojos de su niña.-Viajaras lejos mi pequeña Victoria... Pero no te abandonaremos, ni aun frente a la muerte, la riqueza de nuestras vidas... sera tuya. Eres nuestro legado hija mia. Me llevaras dentro de ti. Todos los días de tu vida, y mi fuerza sera la tuya. Veras mi vida con tus ojos, y tu vida sera vista con los míos.

La mujer recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, la bebe les sonreía con gracia, Kripton empezó a temblar y Jor-El presiono para enviar, el piso comenzó a abrirse, las grietas eran grandes, la nave se cerro para despegar.

-Te amamos Victoria...-fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho la bebe

Por otro lado en un pequeño pueblo en Kansas, las calles son bastante tranquilas, pacificas, van el señor David y Holly Vega con su pequeña hija Trina, juntos van a la florería, en busca de algunos tulipanes para su rancho, el cual esta a la salida del pueblo.

-Bueno, ¿que trae a los Vega por acá?.-pregunto con sorpresa la dueña de la tienda

-Tulipanes.-respondió David con una sonrisa

-A Trina le encantan.-pronuncio Holly con la niña en brazos.-Las pondremos por su cumpleaños de 1 año.-dijo volteando a ver a su bebe quien reía tiernamente

-¿Color?.-pregunto la empleada

-Rojas por favor.-respondieron los Vega

Después de las compras los Vega se dirigían de nuevo a casa, en el campo, el señor David manejaba la camioneta roja con calma, cuando se siente un temblor pequeño y de ese pasa a ser mayor, cuando ven del cielo caer varios meteoritos negros dejando un humo negro a su rastro.

-¿Que es eso?.-pregunto Holly

-No lo se, pero mejor apresuremos a llegar a la granja.-con eso dicho David acelero hasta llegar a su casa

Un granero y una casa en medio de la nada, con una gran producción de maíz, en eso un gran estruendo cae el campo del mismo.

-Holly quédate aquí con la bebe.-pronuncio David

Este salio rápido de la camioneta corrió algunos metros para encontrar un rastro a lo que daba una gran bola de hierro, al momento pensó que era un meteorito, hasta que lo vio abrirse.

Con curiosidad David bajo al hoyo que dejo el supuesto meteorito, abrió por completo la maquina, para sorprenderse con un bebe adentro, de tez morena y ojos marrones estaba llorando, estaba envuelto en una manta azul, rápido lo tomo.

Corrió hacia su casa, con el bebe en brazos.

-¡Holly!.-hablo

-¿Que pasa David?.-pregunto asustada la mujer hasta ver el pequeño en brazos del hombre.-¿D..de quien es?

-Yo.. no lo se.-David seguía conmocionado.-Ten.-puso al bebe en brazos de la mujer.-Ahora vuelvo

David salio corriendo de la casa, para agarrar la camioneta y subir la nave en esta, con mucho esfuerzo la coloco en el garaje del granero. Tenia el rostro algo sucio de tierra, estaba cansado, vio con mas detención la extraña nave, de esta sobresalió una nota, al verla corrió a su hogar.

Al llegar vio a Holly jugando con el bebe al parecer recién nacido, este ya no lloraba estaba riendo animadamente, era una imagen muy tierna.

-Holly.. mira esto.-hablo David para captar la atención procedió a pasar la nota.-Los niños no caen así del cielo...

-Entonces el... es ella.-Holly tenia una mirada nostálgica, hablo tomando las manitas de la bebe que estaba acostada en un porta bebe.-Su nombre es Victoria... ¿podemos tenerla?

-Las cosas no son tan simples...-razono David.-Que vamos a decir ¿que lo encontramos en el campo?

-No la encontramos.-inquirió Holly.-Nos encontró ella...

La niña se quedo con la familia vega, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que no era igual a cualquier bebe, cuando tenia 2 años la camioneta se descompuso y ella la cargo con sus pequeños brazos, jugar con su padre a la pelota era lanzadla al próximo estado, unas carreras con Trina era dejarla atrás por kilómetros, poco a poco le fueron enseñando como controlar su fuerza, ocultar su velocidad, tenia 14 años cuando se dio cuenta de otro poder.

En la granja vega corría por la mañana una muy energética Victoria, con unos pantalones beige, camisa azul, con manga larga blanca, tenis del mismo color. Corría bastante rápido por el campo de maíz, con la fuerza de sus piernas saltaba algunos 15 metros de altura. Jugando saltando entre cosas al no darse cuenta tropezó con el techo del granero, rompiendo el techo de este, puso sus manos en frente, preparándose para el impacto contra el suelo. Pero no paso. Ella estaba flotando, después de practicar un poco logro controlarlo mas, viendo desde los cielos su granja.-Genial.-se dijo a si misma.

En la actualidad, Trina Vega tiene 17 años y Victoria 16 años, asisten a Hollywood Arts, es la escuela del pueblo, ahora mismo se preparan para clases, en la casa de la granja.

-¡van a perder el autobús!.- hablo Holly desde la planta baja hacia sus hijas

-Voy mama.-respondió Victoria bajando rápido las escaleras, traía puesto unos jeans de mezclilla,con una camisa azul marino de manga larga, unos tenis de igual color, y una chaqueta beige. Se apresuro a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para tomar la botella de leche, quitando rápido el tapón. Lo levanto hasta su boca

-mm, mm.-dijo con reproche Holly tomando la botella de leche antes de que pudiera darle un trago

-Sabe mejor de la botella.-dijo levantando los brazos la castaña

-¿donde te has educado?.-pregunto con indignación Holly

-Am... ¿En un granja?.-dijo con gracia Victoria

-Buenos días.-se les unió David, tomando la botella que la mujer dejo en la mesa tomando de la misma

-Tengo clase hasta tarde, Trina saldrá con unos amigos.-hablo Holly.-estarán solos, y no pidan pizza, hay comida en la lacena, pueden cocinar algo

David rio entre dientes

-¡Trina perderás el autobús!.-grito Holly

-Ya estoy, ya estoy.-inquirió trina entrando a la cocina, con una falda y blusa tinta, con botas de tacón.-Hace falta tiempo, para retocar mi belleza...

La castaña menor rodó los ojos.

-Bueno el autobús debe de estar por llegar... ¡vallan!.-hablo la mujer Vega

Las hermanas salieron de casa justo cuando el autobús dejaba la parada, corrieron un poco pero ya iba metros bastante alejado.

-Esto me pasa por esperarte.-irónicamente dijo Victoria

-¡Tori llegaremos tarde!.-reprocho Trina.-Ocupo llegar temprano, el guapo chico de tercero termino con su novia ¡llevaban 2 años¡ ¡ocupa consuelo! .-siguió diciendo de pronto una idea cruzo su mente y una sonrisa sospechosa adorno su rostro.-mmm Tori

-¿que pasa?

-Podríamos llegar temprano si ya sabes tu.-no ocupo decir mas y Tori ya tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

Con eso una muy veloz Tori con su hermana en brazos corrieron hasta la escuela, para llegar incluso antes que el autobús, mucho antes.

Trina se perdió de vista al momento de llegar, con eso la castaña entro tímidamente por la puerta, para ver a alguien en su casillero acomodando libros en su mochila "_Si, quien diría que me enamoraría, de alguien... alguien que me odia._" pensó la castaña por un instante

En eso se caen los libros de su casillero, la morena corre a ayudar, se arrodilla par juntar unos cuantos libros, cuando queda el ultimo las dos van por el, tomando sus manos por un instante, la latina nerviosa retira rápido la mano.

-B..Buenos días... Jade.-saludo Tori

-Vega.-hablo Jade.-¿te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o me vas a dar mis libros?

-Oh..lo lamento.-disculpo la morena, ambas se pararon y ayudo a acomodar los libros

-Holis.-entro en escena Cat

-Hola Cat.-saludo con una sonrisa la latina

-Hola.-dijo seca la gótica

-Hola chicas.-de nuevo se sumaron Robbie, Andre y Beck

Beck y Jade anduvieron un mes, después se dieron cuenta que estaban mejor como amigos, así que terminaron quedando como mejores amigos.

-Hola chicos.-saludo Tori

-¿Quieren hacer algo en la tarde?.-pregunto con animo Andre

-¿les parece ir a mi casa?.-pregunto contenta la morena.-Trina saldrá con unos amigos, estaremos solo mi padre y yo

-Yay.-grito Cat aparentemente afirmando

-Super claro Tors.-afirmo Andre

-Claro que voy.-hablo Robbie.-estaremos hay muñeca.-dijo esta vez Rex, la latina lo miro con reproche

-Estaré ahí.-dijo con una sonrisa Beck

-Paso.-inquirió la gótica

-Jade.-le hablo el pelinegro.-Vamos sera divertido

-Esta bien iré a la tonta granja de los Vega.-dijo la gótica

Después de ponerse de acuerdo se irían en la camioneta de Beck, saliendo de la escuela, todos tenían diferentes clases Cat y Jade juntas, Beck por otro lado, Andre, Robbie y Tori tenían educación física así que se fueron juntos.

-Entonces Tors.-hablo Andre mientras hacían el calentamiento.-¿Aras las pruebas con nosotros?

-No lo se, Andre no he pedido permiso a mis padres.-respondió la morena mientras se estiraba

-Espero quedar.-dijo con nerviosismo Robbie.-¡No quiero ser el espantapájaros!

-Si yo tampoco, eso debe ser para cualquiera un hecho traumatico, ser el espantapájaros de año, seria horrible.-inquirió con temor Andre

-¿me pueden explicar de nuevo esto del espantapájaros?.-pregunto Tori

-Es una tradición, cada año antes del partido los jugadores eligen un novato, le llevan al campo, lo dejan en calzoncillos y le pintan una "S" en el pecho, lo cuelgan en una cruz... basicamente como un espantapajaros.-explico Andre

-Queremos entrar en el equipo por que no elegirian a uno de los suyos.-hablo ahora el titiritero

-Bueno eso explica.-comento Tori

-Bueno el profesor no ha venido, esta enfermo.-comunico el capitan del equipo de futbol americano, un muchacho robusto pelirrojo, algunos comentaban con alegria la perdida de clases

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí.-hablo otro jugador de futbol bajo y de cabello aspero.- La lesbiana rara

A pesar de que Hollywood Arts era abierto algunos no lo eran mucho, entre ellos los jugadores de fútbol, Tori había salido de armario hacia unos meses.

-Paren chicos.-inquirió Andre.-No queremos problemas

-Aaaw.-el capitan se torno burlon.-No quieren problemas, pero si tambien esta aquí, el titiritero gay

-¡Soy bisexual!.-aclaro Robbie con molestia

-No me importa.-hablo el capitán ya estaban otros 4 jugadores con el.-Esta vez no te quiero molestar a ti.-camino hasta estar enfrente de la latina.-me apetece fastidiar a la lesbiana.-con eso pego el primer golpe en el abdomen de Tori

-¡Ey dejala!.-grito Andre intentando defender pero dos jugadores lo tomaron por los brazos

-¡Sueltala!.-tambien intento Robbie pero otro jugador lo agarro con una llave por la espalda

"_Yo puedo, pero no debo_" pensaba la latina en ese instante, cuando Brock la tomo de la camisa bruscamente, hasta meterla a los vestidores de hombre.

-¡Vamos defiéndete!.-grito Brock

"_Creeme no podrias conmigo si me denfendiera_" siguio pensando la morena.-¡¿Que traes contra mi?!.-grito esta

-¡Vamos solo me quiero divertir!.-burlo el capitán.-Vamos Victoria ¡dame pelea!.-con eso dicho pego justo en la mejilla de la latina el impacto la llevo al suelo.-Eres tan... débil

"_No lo aguantare por mucho_" se decía a si misma la castaña, cuando recibió una patada en el estomago.-Ya déjame, no te he hecho nada.-pronuncio con voz entrecortada

-Me das asco...-burlo de nuevo Brock.-Eres rara...-otro puñetazo ahora en la cara

"_No puedo usar mi invulnerabilidad_" pensó Tori resistiendo a usarla, con eso su labio estaba cortado sangraba, y un morete en su pómulo.-Ya me harto...-susurro la latina recibiendo mas golpes, se paro tambaleando por su resistencia a no usar su poder.-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!.-grito y solo dio un puñetazo al abdomen del chico, fue con la menor fuerza que pudo y lo estrello duro 3 metros hacia una pared que se agrieto

Tori salio del vestidor con la mejilla morada, y el labio cortado, cuando los jugadores que retenían a sus amigos la vieron corrieron a ver al capitán, que probablemente estaría inconsciente.

-¡¿Tori estas bien?!.-hablaron Robbie y Andre con preocupacion

-Si chicos, estoy bien.-los tranquilizo la latina.-gracias por defenderme, son los mejores amigos que podria tener.-sonrio

-Para eso estamos Tors.-inquirió Andre sonriente

-Como los tres mosqueteros.-comento Robbie, Andre y Tori se echaron a reír.

-¡Uno para todos, y todos para uno!.-dijeron los tres con gracia

Despues llego la hora del receso, en el cafe-asfalto, Andre, Robbie y Tori se reunieron en la mesa donde ya estaban Jade, Cat y Beck

-¿Tienes hambre Tors?.-pregunto con gracia Andre viendo los tacos, nachos y hot-gog que la latina compro en el carrito de Festus

-¿quieres?.-pregunto con una sonrisa Tori

-Tori.-inquirió Cat

-Mande Cat

-¿Que te paso en la cara?.-pregunto la pelirroja, toda la mesa se le quedo viendo, su labio cortado y el morete de su mejilla

-Oh.. no es nada Cat, me lastime.-mintió Tori con nerviosismo

-¿Te golpearon Vega?.-pregunto Jade incluyendose en la platica con una mirada de preocupacion.-¿Quien fue?.-no dio tiempo responder su otra pregunta

-Enserio.. no es nada.-dijo la morena con repentina felicidad "_¿preocupada?_"

-Fue... Brock.-hablo Andre

-¡Ese idiota!.-insulto la gótica.-¡¿como dejaron que pasara?!

-Sus amigos no nos dejaron ayudarla.-inquirio Robbie

-Ellos intentaron ayudarme, Brock tenia a sus amigos, no dejaron que me apoyaran.-dijo Tori

-¿porque te golpean Tori?.-pregunto Cat con el tono de su voz daba que estaba apunto de llorar, ella era algo sensible

-Cat tranquila.-calmo la latina tomando el hombro de la pelirroja.-Estoy bien, ¿ves?.-sonrió.- Digamos que hay personas que no aceptan... a la gente... como decirlo... diferente

-Eso es injusto.-comento Cat

-Por ser gay.-pronuncio Beck.- ¿por ser gay? Brock la trae contra ti

-Si, bueno eso creo

-¡Vega defiéndete no dejes que te golpeen!.-hablo con molestia Jade.- ¡Que seas gay o no, no les da derecho!

Toda la mesa estaba algo sorprendida por la repentina molestia de Jade.

Después del almuerzo, Jade le dijo a Tori que la acompañara al baño para curar un poco la herida de su labio, que sangraba todavía un poco.

Tori llego primero al baño y aprovecho para hacer pipí, en lo que la gótica no llegaba, nadie sabia de la condición intersexual de la latina aparte de su familia, quien la apoyaba mucho. Para hace pipí lo hizo parada pues... como entenderán ella tiene pene, al salir Jade se encontraba ahí "_¡Rayos!_" pensó al instante, pero al parecer la pelinegra estaba algo distraída.

Jade con una toalla húmeda comenzó a quitar la sangre del labio inferior de la latina, quien estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Gracias...-pronuncio la morena viendo los ojos azules que tenia en frente

-No tienes por que agradecer, solo pedí el botiquín en dirección.-inquirió Jade

-No, me refiero a preocuparte... gracias...

-Escúchame Vega.-hablo Jade tomando la mejilla de la castaña.-Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, puede lastimarte.-con la otra mano acaricio su cabello.-Nadie puede molestarte... Solo yo tengo ese derecho. Solo yo puedo molestarte. Solo yo. ¿lo entiendes Vega?

La latina sentía las mejillas calientes.-Lo entiendo... Jade.

Los chicos salían de la escuela se todos se dirigían al carro de Beck, era una chevrolet venture, todos iban cómodamente, cantando o platicando llegaron a la granja Vega.

-Papa, traje unos amigos.-grito Tori

-Buenas tardes chicos.-saludo David bajando las escaleras.-hija voy al granero, pide pizza pero me dejas y...-sonrió.-nada de esto a tu madre

-nuestro secreto.-afirmo riendo la latina

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala, iban a ver una película, pero todavía no decidían por cual.

-Aquí están los refrescos.-hablo entrando a la sala Tori dando una lata a cada amigo, vio un lugar libre en el sillón rojo para dos al lado de la gótica y se sentó.

La gótica al ver esto la tumbo. Tori la miro con reproche.

-Ya ven esta bien, siéntate.-hablo dulce la pelinegra

La castaña con alegría se paro y sentó de nuevo. De nuevo unas manos la empujaron por el brazo a tumbarla del sillón. Otra vez la latina miro con reproche a la pelinegra.

-Ya ok, quien la quele, ven siéntate.-pronuncio con gracia la gótica

Tori dudo un poco.

-Quien la quele, ven.-hablo con mimos la pelinegra

La morena no dudo y con una sonrisa se paro y volvió a sentar.-Y al suelo.-fue lo que escucho cuando otra vez la empujo del ahora la miro con fastidio y reproche.

-Ya me pase, ven para aca.-dijo Jade con una sonrisa.-Ven enserio, sientate.-con eso acaricio la cabeza de la castaña.-Ven

De nuevo la latina lo dudo, pero la sonrisa que le ponía Jade y los mimos la hicieron caer, otra vez se paro y sentó en el sillón. Con cariño la pelinegra la abrazo por los hombros, por un instante, y la tumbo. La morena volvió a mirar con reproche, pero tenia esos ojos de cachorro de "déjame sentarme contigo".

De una Andre, Robbie, Beck y Cat reían, la gótica y la latina se miraron con confusión.

-¿De que ríen?.-pregunto indiferente la gótica

Seguían riendo.-Es que.-hablo Beck entre risas, sin poder respirar.- Las estábamos mirando y nos acordamos de la película de garfield

-¿garfield?.-dijo con confusión la latina

-Si.-afirmo Cat con una risita.- Jade es garfiel tirando a Odie del sillón, Odie eres tu, por mas que lo tire pero este le hace mimos y Odie vuelve a caer, garfield siempre lo tiraba del sillón.-termino de reír quitando unas lagrimas de sus ojos.-Adoro a Odie

-Que chistositos.-dijo con un puchero Tori

Jade sonrió con malicia.-Ya Vega esta bien, ven a sentarte conmigo.-con una mano pego a su lado en señal de ahí se sentara

Tori con un puchero se sentó, pero esa vez Jade no la tumbo.

La pizza había llegado, apagaron las luces de la sala para darle mas aspecto a cine, decidieron ver una película de terror, como se imaginan, si, muy a petición de Jade.

-No entres solo, no abras, no lo hagas, no..no.-susurraba Tori escondiéndose del miedo atrás de un cojín

-Vamos Vega no esta pasando nada malo.-pronuncio Jade a su oído pasando un brazo por su cuello en un abrazo

-¿me lo prometes?.-pregunto aun con temor la latina

-Si, no pasa nada malo.-aseguro la gótica

Tori quito el cojín justo en el momento cual el asesino destripa a la victima, dándole a la castaña un gran grito aferrándose a la pelinegra, quien sonrió sin darse cuenta, dejándose abrazar.

La película termino y en negro se veían las letras blancas con los créditos, la música de suspenso seguía.

-¡Ya llegue!.-fue el portazo y el grito que se escucho para que la latina chillara en un grito

La pelinegra la abrazo mas fuerte para que se calmara, todavía sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia.-Vamos Vega solo es tu hermana.-hablo esta

-Oh.. perdón... yo.-pronuncio Tori sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-No importa.-dijo con ternura Jade

-Oh... los amigos de Tori están en la casa.-índago Trina cuando entro en la sala.-Me meteré a la piscina, no molesten

-¿Tienes piscina Tori?.-pregunto Cat con una sonrisa

-Si, hay piscina ¿no sabían?

-Acuérdate Robbie y yo, si sabíamos.-hablo Andre.-siempre que hay partidos, nos metemos a la piscina, si es que gana nuestro equipo claro

-Vaya los mejores amigos.-dijo Beck

-Somos una hermandad.-comento Robbie

-¡claro!.-respondieron al unisono Andre y Tori

-¿podemos venir otro día a bañarnos?.-pregunto con dulzura Cat

-Si, claro.-respondió con una sonrisa la castaña "_ocupo decirles_"

Después de un rato hablando, todos se fueron a sus casas, Tori fue un rato al granero donde tenia un telescopio y veía las estrellas. Mas noche se fue a casa a dormir.

Al día siguiente misteriosamente todos los trajes de los jugadores de fútbol estaban desgarrados, inservibles, rasgados como por... unas tijeras.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Que tal ¿lo amaron? ¿lo odiaron? ¿como Tori dirá su condición a sus amigos? ¿Jade sentirá algo por Tori? ¿Quien desgarro los trajes de fútbol? ¿Quien sera el espantapájaros?**_

_**Si les ha gustado comenten... para continuar... sus comentarios serán mi inspiración. **_


	2. Lana y Ryder Daniels Capitulo 2

**SuperMan Capitulo 2: Lana y Ryder Daniels**

**¡Hola lectores! La verdad viendo sus comentarios, siempre dan ganas de continuar la historia, me he decidido por continuar, espero les guste**

…

En el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts se encontraban dos muchachos, discutiendo, la muchacha era rubia, sus ojos verdes y unos labios carmesí, bastante guapa se diría. El muchacho era un pelirrojo.

-Ya te he dicho Brock no me interesas.-hablo la rubia

-¡vamos!.-exclamo este.-Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, no encontraras alguien mejor

-Te dije que no me gustan los hombres ¿cuando lo entenderás?.-pronuncio con fastidio ella

Brock paso un brazo por la cintura de ella atraiéndola.-Es porque nunca has estado con un hombre de verdad...-susurro

-Eres un completo idiota.-bufo la muchacha

-¡No me puedes rechazar, Lana!.-grito el pelirrojo

-Claro que puedo.-contesto indiferente.-Me interesa alguien mas

Con esto Lana dejo el estacionamiento directo a su casa, dejando a Brock alterado y enojado.

Al día siguiente en la granja Vega, la familia se encontraba desayunando para empezar su día, Tori algo nerviosa sostenía en mano un papel.

-¿que tienes ahí, hija?.-pregunto David tomando un sorbo de café

La castaña suspiro.-La solicitud para... el equipo de fútbol.-respondió.-Van hacer las pruebas esta tarde

David tomo el papel en mano

-Vamos papa, tu jugaste fútbol

-Era diferente.-dijo David

-¿por que?

-Sabes porque.-contesto

Ahora Trina y Holly miraban atentas la platica

-Procurare no correr mucho.-siguió la castaña

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas durante el juego.-la voz del señor Vega era seria y dura

-La mayoría casi nunca juega, estaré media temporada en el banquillo.-suplico Tori.-Tendré cuidado

-Se que lo tendrás.-respondió mas dulce David.-pero y si hay un accidente

Tori suspiro con tristeza, el señor Vega puso una mano en su hombro

-Oye hija se que esto es duro para ti, pero debes estar tranquila como prometiste.-hablo este intentando confortar

-Solo quiero pasar la escuela... sin ser un fracaso.-murmuro la castaña

Con eso salio de la casa seguida de Trina, las esperaba el autobús con eso se fueron a Hollywood Arts. Rápido paso hasta estar en el almuerzo donde todos se reunían en el café-asfalto.

-Entonces teníamos como 8 años, cuando le jugamos esa broma a Trina el vestido quedo espantoso.-pronunciaba con gracia Andre

-Recuerdo que Robbie estaba tan asustado por la cara de mi hermana.-dijo entra carcajadas Tori.-aunque mi hermana tuvo su venganza

-¿venganza?.-pregunto entre risitas Cat

-Digamos que tres jóvenes son arrojados por una cascada de quince metros.-decía simpático el titiritero.-llegamos a la granja llenos de lodo, cabe decir empapados, después de 2 kilómetros de caminata

-¿Enserio?.-pregunto entre risas Beck

-Si.-contestaron al unisono Andre, Tori y Robbie

-¿entonces ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?.-pregunto con curiosidad Cat

-Si, desde los 6 años.-contesto Tori

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos, sabían que la amistad de los tres era grande pero no tenían idea que a tal grado, como hermanos.

-¿Victoria?.-de repente una voz se sumo a la mesa tocando el hombro de Tori estaba Lana con unos cuadernos en mano

-Si, soy yo.-afirmo la castaña dándose vuelta para ver quien le hablaba.-¿que pasa?

Los amigos veían callados la escena.

-¿Tu estas en matemáticas avanzadas, verdad?.-pregunto la rubia

-Si, ¿por?

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con unos problemas para una tarea.-pronuncio coqueta jugando con un mechón de su cabello.-¿por favor?

-Si, claro ¿cuando?.-respondió la latina subiendo los hombros con simpleza

-¿Puedes hoy saliendo, digamos... en la biblioteca?.-mordió su labio inferior

-Si.-afirmo la castaña.-te veo entonces

-pero son las pruebas de fútbol, Tori.-exclamo Robbie

-mi papa no me ha dejado.-pronuncio con tristeza la latina.-Les deseare suerte chicos

-¿Entonces eso es un si?.-pregunto con entusiasmo la rubia

-Por supuesto.-aclaro la castaña

-Gracias.-pronuncio con alegría Lana y salio hacia otro lugar

Todos los chicos miraban con una mirada picara a la castaña.

-¿que?.-pregunto tajante esta

-Solo ya sabes.-pronuncio con Andre.-Victoria puedes ayudarme con estos problemas.-dijo el moreno haciendo una imitación de la rubia agarrando una trenza de su cabello meneándose con gracia

-¡Parece que a alguien le gustas!.-pronuncio Robbie sonriendo

-¡Si! eres mas popular con las chicas que no se... Robbie.-se burlo Rex

-¡oye!.-bufo el titiritero

-Son unos idiotas.-pronuncio con simpatía Tori

-¡Le gustas a Lana!.-burlaban ahora Robbie y Andre

La cara de cierta gótica en estos instantes era un dilema, junto con la vena que intentaba salir de su frente.-¡Que no pueden hablar de otra cosa en esta mesa!.-grito con molestia Jade parándose.-Lana esto, Vega aquello ¡diablos!

Con eso dicho con pasos pesados camino hasta el interior de la escuela, donde un pelinegro la seguía a prisa.

-Jade.-la llamaba este

Después de llamarla varias veces la tomo de muñeca jalándola hacia el armario del conserje donde esta se quejo un rato, desistió.

-Ya me dejaras hablar.-pronuncio Beck

-Ash.-bufo la gótica

-¿Que te ha pasado?.-pregunto el pelinegro.-Mas bien ¿que te pasa con Tori?

-A mi pasarme algo ¿con Vega?.-dijo con arrogancia Jade.-Estas demente

-Vamos Jade salimos un mes, pero somos mejores amigos de años.-inquirió Beck.- no me puedes mentir

-ahora te crees por conocerme un poco.-hablo cruzada de brazos

-Solo digo, quien destrozo los trajes de los jugadores de fútbol, curiosamente con unas tijeras, el día justo cuando su capitán golpeo a cierta latina.-dijo con las cejas alzadas el pelinegro.-ayer cuando veíamos la película, te abrazaba y tu hacías lo mismo, ahora una muchacha viene y le coquetea, tu gritas y sales corriendo de la mesa.-suspiro.-ahora pregunto ¿que te pasa con Tori?

-No me pasa nada.-replico con enojo la gótica.-Solo que es molesto, si Vega es gay que se vaya a coquetear con quien quiera, ¡no enfrente de las personas!

-A ella le coquetearon, es mas creo que ni se dio cuenta.-inquirió Beck.-te conozco Jade, si algún día quieres hablar de ello estoy aquí.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de Hollywood Arts caminaban Andre, Robbie y Tori, hablando de cosas cotidianas mayormente.

-Entonces los veo ¿a las 5 en mi casa?.-pregunto la latina

-Si.-contestaron

-Quiero saber como les va en las pruebas de fútbol.-hablo con curiosidad Tori

-Ya veras nos ira bien.-pronuncio Robbie

Entonces para la hora de salida una muy malhumorada gótica arrastro a una pelirroja alegre hasta el almacén del conserje, que mas que almacén parecía, "lugar para charlas privadas".

-¡No me mates!.-chillo Cat

-¡No te voy a matar Cat!.-inquirió Jade con enojo.-Solo quiero que me ayudes con algo

La pelirroja miro inquisitivamente hacia derecha e izquierda.-¿Tiene que ver con matar a alguien?.-pregunto temerosa

-No Cat.-bufo la gótica.-No tiene que ver con matar a alguien.-poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.-Simplemente me acompañaras ahora a biblioteca

-¿Desde cuando te gusta leer, Jade?.-pregunto con inocencia Cat.-Es decir para que me ocupas a mi, no soy buena leyendo, ni escribiendo, me aburro, y cuando me aburro, pues me aburro... a veces me duermo y creo que dormida no soy de ayuda, tal vez durmiendo ayude pero no se en que, al menos que quieras tener una pijamada, en las pijamadas dormir es útil ¿verdad?... pero una pijamada en la biblioteca seria raro, eso me recuerda a mi hermano el es raro per...

-¡Cat!.-grito Jade.-¡concéntrate!

-¡Oh si! Perdón, ¿porque quieres ir a la biblioteca?.-pregunto

-Vamos a espiar a Vega y la tal Lana esa.-respondió la gótica

-Y tu quieres espiarlas ¿por?.-volvió a preguntar

-Nada en particular, solo quiero molestar a Vega con eso.-mintió Jade

-¿molestarla por tener una cita?... no sera que no quieres que se le acerque mucho.-inquirió Cat.-porque sientes celos

En ese momento Jade lamento la buena intuición de Cat en los momentos serios, podía ser precisa, sobre todo acertada.

-¿Yo? Celos, por Vega.-hablo la gótica.-El mundo a perdido la cabeza

-¡Oh Dios!.-chillo posando sus manos en su boca abierta.-Te gusta Tori.-pronuncio con dulzura la pelirroja

-¡Que Vega no me gusta!, es decir es.. Vega, solo quiero molestarla enserio.-reclamo Jade

-¿Que tiene de malo?.-reprocho Cat.-Tori es linda, amable, talentosa y inteligente si fuera un chico me gustaría, nunca has pensado que Tori seria un chico guapo es decir sus facciones también podrían ser de chico, y esa actitud caballerosa lo haría lindo

-Estas loca.-replico la gótica.-ya dime ¿me ayudas o no?

-Esta bien

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca entre estantes de libros, una mesa de madera pequeña con dos sillas estaban Lana y Tori con sus lentes de lectura, empezando los problemas.

-Bueno dime ¿que es lo que no entiendes?.-pregunto la latina

En ese instante silenciosamente entraban cierta pelirroja y gótica al salón, paso de punta en punta hasta dar con ellas veían detrás de un estante, como nadie hablaba las voces de la rubia y la castaña resonaban bien por todo el lugar.

-No entiendo esto.-dijo la rubia apuntando algo en su libreta

-mmm.-Tori pensaba.-es fácil, la "x" aquí la puedes sacar con la formula esta,.-apunto un punto en la libreta.- sustituyendo, solo pásalo a inverso ya sabes, si pasas para acá es dividiendo y si estaba positivo se pasa negativo.-explico

-Oh, entiendo es difícil.-hablo Lana sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la morena.-pero con una profesora como tu creo que es mas fácil de aprender.-adulo coqueteando con la mirada

-_"esa perra..."_-susurro Jade para sus adentros mirando la escena

-Gracias.. supongo.-inquirió nerviosa Tori.-¿tienes algo en los ojos?

-¿que?.-pregunto la rubia

-Si tienes algo en los ojos, es que parpadeas mucho.-dijo la latina ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.-¿te cayo una basurita?

Ahora Cat y Jade reían por lo bajo.

-¡Dios la inocencia de Tori!.-murmuro Cat

-Vega contigo no se puede.-susurro la gótica quien seguía riendo pausadamente ella sabia que en el fondo le agradaba eso de la latina

Volviendo al asunto de la mesa en un movimiento rápido la rubia se acerco a la castaña, como a solo 3 centímetros de su cara.

-¿ves algo?.-pronuncio coqueta

-No.-negó Tori.-no se ve nada

-acércate un poco mas.-pidió Lana

-ok.-la latina se acerco un poco mas entrecerrando los ojos para ver con mas claridad.-sigo sin ver nada

-"_Vega...vamos aléjate es una total mentira_".-pensaba la gótica

Lana acerco su rostro aun mas adelante, cerro los ojos acercándose mas para esperar el impacto contra los labios de la latina, pero no sintió nada, cuando abrió los ojos Tori sacaba algo de su mochila.

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto Lana

-espera.-inquirió la castaña.-toma esto.-de su mochila saco un pequeño frasco y lo extendió hasta la rubia.-te servirán, son gotas, a Trina siempre le pasa con el maquillaje y esas cosas así que vengo preparada

-_"¡Dios Vega!"_.-Jade seguía apreciando a la latina sin saberlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pero lo que nadie tenia en cuenta era a cierto pelirrojo bastante enojado por la imagen, también espiaba y el coraje se acumulaba dentro de su pecho.

Terminando la lección de matemáticas que dio a Lana, la latina decidió caminar hasta la granja a veces la ayudaba a pensar, relajarse pero sobre todo pensar...

"_Es decir Jade se enojo, ¿razón? ni idea, razonable que Beck fuera a ver que pasaba , tal vez, cierto son mejores amigos o estará pasando algo otra vez, ...ellos fueron novios, pero ya no ¿verdad? es decir si fue hablar con ella, hablar ¿no?, eso esta bien, eso es de amigos, ¿debería hablar con ella? tal vez pero... ¿de que?, ¡diablos! no tengo una mínima oportunidad_" pensaba Tori viendo el paisaje por un puente, donde abajo había un rio

A la cercanía mas por atrás un camión con varas de fierro pasaba, no se dio cuenta que una iba mal amarrada, con la velocidad esta cayo, para en el sentido contrario un carro del año metal azulado pasaba, el conductor, le entro un mensaje se distrajo al revisarlo, pero al dar vista al camino y sin darle tiempo de frenar paso por arriba de la vara, derrapando el pavimento para estrellarse justo en el puente donde se recargaba Tori.

Con eso el auto tumbo el puente haciéndolos caer al lago, el carro quedo totalmente volcado, las ventanas estaban abiertas no tardo en entrar el agua. La castaña nado hasta el coche para tomar el techo de este y abrirlo para sacar al conductor.

Lo cargo hasta tierra, donde observo que era joven, mayor que ella, pero por algunos 4 años, tenia una cortada en la ceja, y estaba inconsciente, la morena le dio respiración boca a boca.

-¡Despierta! ¡No te mueras!.-decía entre dientes la latina apretando el pecho del joven con un puño y la otra mano recargada en esta para expulsar el agua de los pulmones.

El joven comenzó a escupir agua, para toser un poco mas, abrió los ojos un poco desorientados hasta captar a su salvador.

-Juraría que te arrolle.-hablo el joven

-Si así fuera estaría muerta.-pronuncio la castaña.-créeme

Al tiempo llego la policía, la ambulancia checo al joven, y a Tori le dieron una toalla para secarse, estaba sentada en una roca cuando llego David corriendo.

-¡Tori! ¿hija, estas bien?.-pregunto con preocupación David

-Si, estoy bien.-contesto

-¿quien es el maniático que conducía ese auto?.-pregunto con enojo David subiendo su tono de voz

-Yo.-hablo el joven con una toalla enrollada en el cuello.-Ryder Daniels

David se quito la chaqueta.-Soy David Vega... y ella es mi hija.-puso la chaqueta encima de la castaña

-Gracias por salvarme.-inquirió Ryder

-Tu habrías hecho lo mismo.-exclamo Tori

-Tiene una hija extraordinaria.-pronuncio Ryder hablando con David.-me gustaría agradecerle o gratificarle

-Solo... Conduce despacio-contesto este

Llegaron a la granja Vega donde ya estaban los amigos de la latina.

-Hola Tors.-saludo Andre

-Hola chicos.-saludo la castaña

-Hola Tori.-saludo Robbie

-¿entonces... quedaron?.-pregunto impaciente Tori

Los chicos pusieron una cara larga.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, ya verán ustedes no serán el espantapájaros, no estén mal.-pronuncio amable Tori

Los chicos empezaron a reír.-¡Pasamos!.-gritaron, la latina hizo lo mismo con alegria se abrazaron, brincando y soltando carcajadas

-Y que lo festejamos... ¿viendo un partido?.-pregunto Robbie

-Me parece la mejor opción.-respondió la morena

Entraron a la casa inundando sus fosas nasales con olor a carne asada, pan y refrescos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Hamburguesas!.-gritaron los tres para correr a la cocina

Ahí se encontraba la señora Vega con un mandil, las hamburguesas estaban hechas, con algunas frituras a los costados.

-David me dijo que hoy es el partido Dallas Cowboys y se me ocurrió hacer un aperitivo para que lo vieran.-hablo Holly

-Usted es genial.-hablo Andre tomando un plato.-y sus hamburguesas son las mejores

-gracias mama.-inquirió Tori tomando un plato

No tardo mucho David tenia otro plato los cuatro estaban en la sala, con la gran pantalla viendo atentos a que comenzara el partido.

-¿saben cuanta grasa tiene una de esas?.-inquirió Trina entrando a la sala apuntando con asco hacia un plato

-Preferible esto a tus ensaladas "muérete de hambre".-burlo Tori y todos comenzaron a reír

-JA JA.-rio falsamente la hermana mayor de las Vega.-en lugar de hermana a veces pienso que tengo un hermano

La castaña saco la lengua reprochando el insulto.

-Si.-siguió Trina.-aparte infantil

El partido empezó y prácticamente empujaron a Trina lejos de la pantalla, ganaron obviamente los Dallas, el señor Vega salio a un mandado, en ese momento Robbie, Andre y Tori hablaban tranquilos en la sala.

-Solo invítala a salir.-hablo Robbie

-No puedo, saben como es, yo..yo no sabría como.-dijo Tori tomando un trago de soda.-Ni siquiera se si ella quisiera salir con alg...alguien como yo, ella.. es ella y no se como hacerlo...

-Mira Tors inténtalo, o te vas a quedar con las ganas toda la vida, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace, porque no le gustan las mujeres.-exclamo Andre

Tori miro al moreno con reproche.-Y ¿a donde le llevo? Es decir ¿a donde la invito?.-pregunto con nerviosismo

-No se piensa que le gusta a Jade.-hablo Robbie.-piensa como ella, tienes que saber que le gusta ver, escuchar y hacer, ya con eso conquistarla

-Si, eso Tors.-exclamo Andre.-sabes ¿hace cuanto te enamoraste de ella?

-La verdad ni yo misma lo se.-dijo en un suspiro la latina.-No se cuando me enamore, pero ahí estaba... el amor mas imposible del mundo...

Los chicos se fueron poco después, Tori pensaba como decirle a los chicos de su condición, no conciliando el sueño, fue hasta su habitación prendió la laptop y busco en The Slap el perfil de Jade, en este vio la música que mas frecuentaba y los lugares donde mas iba. Fotos de ella pasando una por una, "_Mañana le pediré una cita_" con eso en mente concilio el sueño.

-Vega, como no lo supe antes.-era la imagen de Jade recostada en la cama hablándole.-Te quiero, me gustas.-sonreía su piel pálida hacia contraste con lo negro de las sabanas, sus labios carmesí se movían a la par de sus palabras, resonando cada vez mas en el ambiente.-Vega.-repetía y la voz retumbaba fuerte, como un eco que en lugar de fastidiar, fascina cada vez mas

-¡Chicas ya levántense!.-era la voz de Holly Vega cuando Tori se dio cuenta que solo era un sueño

Tori estaba en su cuarto pero al abrir los ojos no se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba flotando, unos segundos de la sorpresa y la gravedad volvió tirándola al suelo.

Poco después se cambio con una blusa roja y chaqueta azul marino, jeans de mezclilla y botas cafés, bajaba con prisa las escaleras de la casa. Llego a la cocina dandose cuenta que aun era temprano, pues el sol todavía no salia por completo.

-Papa.-llamo Tori

-¿Si, hija?.-contesto David

-Recuerdas esos boletos que tu amigo te dio.-comento la latina sirviéndose un cereal, mientras Holly se sentaba en la mesa misma donde el señor Vega

-Si, los de el extreno de esa película tan famosa de terror.-hablo David

-Es que veras... yo me preguntaba ¿si todavía los tienes?.-pregunto con nervios la castaña

-No era esa que no la querías ver, no te interesan esas películas hija.-respondió David

Tori rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.-Es que.. hay alguien, y veras a ese alguien, le gustan esas películas.-trago audible-mente para continuar.-creo que si le invito al estreno ira conmigo

Los señores Vega tenían una gran sonrisa.-bebe ¿y ese alguien es...linda?.-pregunto Holly con brillo en los ojos

-Si... es muy linda.-contesto la latina.-¿entonces, los boletos siguen ahí?

-Si, claro aquí tienes.-hablo David entregando dos boletos a su hija.-tienes suerte los boletos de taquilla se agotaron a los primeros 20 minutos

-Gracias papa.-dijo Tori con alegría.-eres el mejor

-Y se puede saber el nombre de la afortunada.-exclamo con curiosidad Holly

-Holly deja que la muchacha respire, no preguntes mucho.-inquirió David.-pronto nos presentara a la joven ¿verdad?

-Si, todo sale bien.-dijo la castaña.-es lo primero que haré

-Mi bebe saldrá en una cita, Dios como pasa el tiempo.-hablo Holly tomando las mejillas de Tori

-¡Mama!.-se quejo la morena algo avergonzada

-¿que? De pequeña decías que solo me amabas a mi.-replico la señora Vega con un puchero.-y yo te decía: mami también te ama.-dijo y dio besos en la mejilla de la latina

-¡Mama!.-exclamo la castaña corriendo hacia la puerta.-bueno Trina ya salio se me hace tarde adiós.-salio de la casa, metió la cabeza por ultimo.-Los quiero.-dijo y ahora si salio de la casa

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que les pareció el segundo capitulo? Agradezco todos los comentarios, enserio esos fueron los que me animaron a continuar, en mi perfil esta mi Ask, por si gustan preguntarme algo... ¿Jade aceptara la cita? ¿Les dirá su condición? ¿Quien es Ryder Daniels? ¿Lana se dará por vencida?**_

_**Shinigami Scarlet:si tienes ask preguntame, en mi perfil esta el link, pero espero responder esas preguntas a lo largo del fic xD **_

**_Mart, Konata 1400, Dazumaki,_FlaviaUchihaHyuuga_, pauli Vega,_lelenz23_, _Qaths10_, Guest, Marilinn, mica, starters, lina 001... me encantaron sus comentarios son tan lindos gracias!_**

_**Si les ha gustado comenten por favor :)**_


	3. Esto no es una cita Capitulo 3

**SuperMan Capitulo 3: Esto no es una cita**

**¡Hola chicos! Viendo sus comentarios es imposible que no me den ganas de hacer otro capitulo, para seguir leyendo sus reviews, los largos y los cortos todos me alagan muchisimo, por eso continuo**

…

Una castaña caminaba impaciente por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, esperando a que cierta pelinegra se hiciera presente "_Jade conseguí estos boletos para libramos del mal y se me ocurría si ya sabes tu y yo, podemos salir un rato, digo a ver la película, porque te gustan estas películas y..y.. ¡Oh Dios eso suena horrible!... Disculpa Jade me preguntaba si alguien tan linda como tu estaria libre hoy, para acompañarme al cine, es una de las peliculas que te gustan y espero... que..que ¡No tampoco suena bien!... Jade, tu... yo, cine... Libranos del mal... piensalo... no, eso es pesimo_"

En ese momento la gótica entra por la puerta hacia el pasillo, algo malhumorada abre su casillero sacando algunos libros.

"_Ok, solo dale el café, es un buen comienzo_".-pensaba Tori acercándose a Jade con sigilo.-Buenos días Jade.-saludo

-No se que tienen de buenos.-gruño la pelinegra

-Vamos no puede irte tan mal, toma compre un poco de café extra esta mañana y pensé que si gustas uno.-hablo la latina extendiendo el vaso hasta la gótica quien dudaba en tomarlo.-Hirviendo y con dos de azúcar

Ahora Jade no dudo y lo tomo "_desde cuando Vega sabe como me gusta el __café_" se pregunto así misma.-Hay una tonta película, que quiero ver, pero el tonto señor de taquilla dijo que los boletos estaban agotados... veamos que tan agotados estarán cuando su coche este lleno de abejas.-bufo esta

Tori tomo una bocada de aire y pronuncio.-Que tal si... en lugar de llevar a un pobre empleado al hospital... me acompañas a mi al cine

-¿Por haria eso?.-pregunto arrogante la gotica dando un sorbo del café deleitandose con el ardor en su garganta

-Por que te lo pido.-pronuncio la castaña, Jade arqueo una ceja.-Por favor.-insistió sacando los boletos del bolsillo de su pantalón, poniéndolos frente a la pelinegra

-¿como los conseguiste?.-pregunto asombrada la gotica sin poder creerlo con la vista en los boletos

-Digamos que... tengo contactos.-inquirió Tori con una sonrisa.-¿entonces... me acompañas?

Jade la pensaba, después de unos segundos pronuncio.-Esto NO es una cita.-suspiro.-¿Lo entiendes, Vega?

-Lo entiendo.-afirmo la morena con simpatía.-¿entonces?

-Si, si tanto insistes iré.-bufo tomando un boleto de la mano de la castaña.-sigue sin ser una cita ¿entiendes?

-Claro.-afirmo.-esto NO es una cita

La pelinegra rodó los ojos

-Paso a tu casa a las 7 ¿te parece?.-pregunto Tori

-Nos vamos en mi carro.-inquirio la gotica.-sigo sin creerme que no tengas licencia.-se burlo

-Oh vamos eres mi vecina.-bufo la castaña cruzandose de brazos.-no es malo ir a pie

-como digas.-contesto simple Jade.-de mi casa nos vamos al cine

-Por supuesto.-dijo en una sonrisa la latina

Después de eso las horas pasaron rápido, los chicos después de almorzar se fueron a un aula, era para materiales de obras, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, Tori dijo que había algo importante que ocupaba decir, que ocupaba ser en privado, se les ocurrió ese lugar todos estaban sentados en unos banquillos en forma de circulo, a excepción de la castaña quien caminaba dando vueltas nerviosa.

-Vamos Tors ¿que ocupas decir?.-pregunto Andre

-No puede ser grave, no estes nerviosa.-hablo Robbie.-al menos que hayas matado a alguien, ay si fuga ¡no quiero ir a la carcel!.-inquirio un exaltado Rex

Todos lo miraron con reproche.-Rex.-reclamo el titiritero

-¡Que! Es la verdad.-contesto este

-No he matado ha nadie.-dijo Tori intentando reír.-Chicos... yo no soy como las demás chicas...

-Si eso lo sabemos Tori, tu eres gay.-dijo Beck

-No.. no me refiero a eso.-hablo negando con la cabeza.-miren cuando nací, nací...

-¡Habla de una vez Vega!.-grito Jade quien se veia algo ansiosa por el asunto

-Nací intersexual.-soltó de una la castaña, todos la miraron con un signo de pregunta en la frente.-Es decir con los dos sexos, con pechos pero con un órgano sexual de hombre... me definí como niña pero soy intersexual... ¿entienden?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.-Uff enserio pense que habias matado a alguien.-dijo con alivio Robbie

-Que.-hablo Tori.-¿no te sorprende?

-No de hecho, Robbie y yo lo sospechamos varias veces, no nos importo mucho, no le vemos el problema.-inquirió Andre con una sonrisa.-vamos chica no hay problema

-Si Tori, te aceptamos como eres.-comento Robbie con simpatía

La castaña vio a sus amigos que no habían hablado.

-No le veo problema.-dijo Beck subiendo los hombros.-Tori sigue siendo Tori

-Yeeeih.-animo Cat.-todos te queremos Tori, ¿aunque te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, que pasa Cat.-afirmo la latina

-Esto.. ¿cuando.. cuando haces pipi... lo haces parada o sentada?.-pregunto con un tono dulce la pelirroja

-¡que preguntas Cat! Es obvio que parada.-inquirió Robbie

-Podría hacerlo sentada.-hablo Beck

-oh… podría hacerlo de ambas maneras.-dijo Andre

Se armo un debate y todos voltearon a mirar a la castaña en busca de respuestas.

La morena sintio ardor en su cara.-...pa..parada.-contesto

-¡JA! lo sabia.-dijo con ego el titiritero

-¿entonces todo bien?.-pronuncio Tori viendo a la única persona que no había hablado desde que dijo su condición.-¿Jade?

-¡¿Que?!.-inquirio Jade a las miradas de todos.-mira Vega con pene o sin el, sigues siendo igual de molesta, no me importa.-hablo cruzandose de brazos

La castaña no suprimió la gran sonrisa después de las palabras de la gótica, sabia que para la pelinegra decir eso, era un "_no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo_".

Al rato de eso salieron de clases, la castaña estaba mas que feliz ya la habían aceptado con su condición, ella no podía sentirse mas feliz, caminaba con desdén hasta su casa, unas calles antes de llegar vio algo peculiar parecía un vidrio, un cristal verde, con curiosidad Tori se acerco a el, pero al momento de querer tomarlo y al acercar su mano se volvió pálida, se notaban sus venas y de repente se sentía mareada, mejor se alejo, al momento su mano tomo color y la fuerza vino a ella de nuevo, esa piedra era algo nuevo, prefirió no tomar le mas importancia y camino hasta su casa.

-¡Ya llegue!.-anuncio la morena pasando por la puerta principal

-a nadie le importa.-esa era la voz de Trina

-que chistosa Trina.-dijo con reproche la castaña

-¿Y?.-ahora era la voz de la señora Vega.- ¿conseguiste esa cita?

-No iremos como cita, pero supongo que es algo.-hablo Tori recostandose en el sillon.-Pasare a su casa a las siete

-Bueno bebe... eso suena a cita.-comento Holly acariciando la cabeza de la latina.-Ya veras... nadie es capaz de resistirse a un Vega

-Si.. pero ella es diferente.-dijo en un suspiro la morena

Mientras en la casa West "_Porque diablos acepte una cita, y porque de pronto me es lindo que Vega me consiga un café, cálmate Jade, esto.. solo es por.. porque.. todavía estoy algo impactada por la noticia de que Vega tiene un pene... ¡si es eso! Es solo curiosidad, ya pasara..._"

En la granja Vega después de ayudar a su papa con unos trabajos, Tori fue al granero desde ahí con su telescopio lograba mirar la casa West, viéndola un rato y en señal de que nada pasaba fue a casa, se metió a duchar el agua fría recorría todo su cuerpo, era refrescante para despejar la mente, no había parado de pensar en cierta gótica todo el día, eso no ayudaba en nada mas que sentir duro a su amigo, giro la cabeza de lado a lado para de nuevo despejar la mente.

Después de pensarlo un rato, se puso una camisa beige con cuello en "v", con una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones cortos beige con cinto café, de zapatos unos mocasines cafés, su cabello castaño caía en orbes a sus costados, el color de la ropa resaltaba el marrón de sus ojos.

Bajo las escaleras a las 6:30 para encontrarse a los tres integrantes de su familia sonriendole.-¿Que pasa?.-pregunto con simpatia

-¡Dios te ves tan guapa mi bebe!.-hablo Holly dando un gran abrazo a la castaña

-gracias mama.-respondio Tori correspondiendo el abrazo.-No es tan haciendo mucho drama.. es decir ni siquiera es una cita

-vamos tu puedes conquistarla hermanita.-comento Trina

-Como tu digas Trina.-pronuncio Tori abriendo la puerta para irse

-Ve a por ello tigre.-inquirio David dando una palmada en la espalda de la castaña

Con eso la morena salio de la casa "_Dios, esta familia_" pensó con gracia, no camino mucho hasta topar con la casa de los West, con nervios acerco su mano a la puerta, la retiro y acerco varias veces, tomo un poco de aire y toco tres veces seguidas, espero.

Paso un instante cuando se escucho la manija girar, frente a ella un hombre con traje, de tez blanca y ojos verdes el cual supuso padre de la gótica.

-Buenas tardes señor West.-saludo con gentileza la latina

-¿Victoria?.-pregunto el señor

-Esa misma, puede llamarme Tori.-pronuncio con encanto

-Mucho gusto conocerte.-saludo el hombre extendiendo la mano, la castaña la tomo y las estrecharon en un saludo.-No me llames señor me siento viejo, puedes decirme Jordan, Tori

-Claro señor.. digo Jordan

-¡Papa has visto mi pelota de fútbol!.-era el grito de un niño mas o menos de unos 14 años su piel era pálida y el cabello negro, en este caso su ojos eran azules.-¡Hola!.-saludo

-¡Hola!.-saludo la castaña

-Soy el hermano de Jade.-pronuncio este.-Me llamo Jason ¿y tu eres?

-Soy Victoria, Victoria Vega.-contesto.-pero me puedes decir Tori, asi me dicen mis amigos

-Oh eres la famosa Vega.-hablo Jason con expresion de asombro

-¿si pasa algo?.-pronuncio con temor la latina

-No nada..-dijo el joven Jason subiendo los hombros.-Solo que... no te ves tan molesta

Bueno eso fue algo raro, los segundos pasaron, se escucha alguien bajando los escalones, era Jade, llevaba el cabello suelto, una blusa sin mangas negra, con una falda del mismo color, al contraste con su piel se veía muy bien. La latina no podía despegar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-La quiero antes de las 11.-pronuncio el señor West

-bueno ¿nos vamos o que?.-pregunto la gótica

-S..Si lo siento.-tartamudeo la castaña.-un gusto Jordan, lo mismo para ti Jason si te gusta el futbol espero algun dia juguemos un partido.-se despidio con gracia

Salieron de la casa West caminando hacia el auto negro de la pelinegra

-Te ves muy bien.-alago la castaña con cierto tono atractivo, abriendo la puerta del conductor para la gotica

-Lose, Vega.-respondio Jade metiendose al coche, despues de que la castaña subiera, lo encendio y manejo camino al cine

Llegaron al cine, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas, lo que a Jade le incomodaba un poco, Tori.. Tori ni lo notaba, ella estaba algo perdida viendo a su acompañante, pasaron al lugar donde vendían las golosinas.

La gótica se dedico a mirar el gran póster sobre la película que iban a ver, se puso a leer como por quintesima ves la sinopsis, en realidad le gustaban las películas de terror, cuando se dio cuenta que su acompañante no estaba a su lado se asusto, por un instante lamento no prestarle nada de atención, entre gente veía para distinguir una cabellera castaña pero no la encontraba.

-Jade.-fue el llamado que le produjo alivio, al voltear a sus espaldas vio a la castaña con una charola grande donde venian palomitas, dos refrescos, y otras golosinas.-perdon vi que estabas entretenida y fui a comprar algunas cosas para la funcion

-esta bien... a la proxima avisame Vega.-pronuncio la gotica con cierto tono de preocupacion.-¿cuanto planeas comer, Vega?.-dijo en tono burlon

-Oh.. ¡esto!... no, en realidad... es para ti.-contesto y sintió sus mejillas calientes.-digo.. para las dos si quieres... compre estos chocolates... creo que son tus favoritos

"_Todo esto... por mi_" fue el pensamiento de Jade, a pesar de haber salido con varios chicos, el detalle de la latina la tomo por sorpresa, la calidez en sus palabras, el cariño con el que la mira, y los detalles al saber lo que le gusta "_¿que estoy pensando? No me puede gustar Vega_".-Si son mis favoritos g..gracias.-fue lo que dijo

Al instante se felicito asi misma por decirlo pues una gran sonrisa se extendio en la cara de la castaña, como si hubiera ganado el premio mas grande o la fortuna mas grande, por un simple gracias.-Vamos la pelicula esta por comenzar.-inquirio la latina

Pasaron a la sala obscura, donde tomaron asiento casi al final, viendo los anuncios del principio la latina se veía algo nerviosa, sus manos temblaban.

La película comenzó, los primeros gritos, Tori se veía algo pálida, cosa que la gótica noto, temblaba y con su mano casi arrancaba el porta-vasos "_Porque vendría si no le gustan este tipo de __películas_" se pregunto a si misma Jade viendo como un los ojos de la latina reflejaban terror y como si de un pequeño clic en la cabeza de la gótica se tratara pensó: "_Por ti..._"

Al instante la gótica quito el porta-vasos que la separaba de la castaña cosa que a esta le sorprendió un poco,.-¿estas bien, Vega?.-pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra

Tori trago saliva audiblemente.-S..si l..lo estoy.- pronuncio entrecortadamente, pero en su cara se veia todavia el miedo

-Vamos Vega, es solo una película.-susurro Jade pasando un brazo por la espalda de la latina, apegando la cabeza de esta a su pecho, con su mano frotaba dulcemente el brazo de la castaña, quien de la nada se sintió mejor.

En esa posición pasaron toda la película, sin hablar seguían en esa burbuja de comodidad que se creo en la sala, caminando juntas, llegaron hasta el coche, donde Jade se estaciono en lo que parecía una pequeña playa, ambas bajaron.

-Que lindo lugar.-pronuncio la latina

-Si, aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar... es relajante.-dijo la gotica sentandose en la arena casi blanca, la castaña la imito

La brisa de la marea era refrescante, Tori empezó a notar como Jade frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor, con eso tomo el borde de su chaqueta y se la saco, con delicadeza la puso en los hombros de la pelinegra.

-N..No era necesario.-reprocho la gótica

-No importa.-declaro la morena con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes?.-pronuncio Jade.-Si no te gustan ese tipo películas, me hubieras dicho

-No.-negó la castaña.-¿y perderme la oportunidad de salir contigo? No lo creo.-suspiro y volteo a ver los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, tomándose el tiempo de perderse en ellos.-Se que esto no es una cita... pero al menos déjame decirte..-tomo la pálida mano de la gótica, acariciándola con su pulgar, vio sus nudillos con determinación, se acerco y planto un beso en ellos.- Te ves muy hermosa esta noche... todas las noches.

El mundo de Jade se detuvo.

El ver a la castaña viéndola de tal manera, tomando su mano con tanto cariño, embriagando la con su esencia, y al mirarla el brillo en sus ojos marrones.

-Vega.-la llamo, y a pesar de sentir que su corazón iba colapsar de tanto latir, pronuncio.-eres... eres una tonta.-con eso dicho se recostó en lo suave de la arena

Tori hizo lo mismo, de fondo el sonido de las olas, una acostada a la par de la otra, el cielo negro con un infinito de estrellas, que solo hacían la noche mas bonita.

-¿Te gusta correr en la arena?.-pregunto la latina

-¿que?.-dijo con confucion la gotica

-Si, correr.-afirmo Tori.-cuando era chica, era bastante divertido, el sentir como tus pies se hunden en la arena y esta se mete entre tus dedos, es divertido

Seguido de eso la castaña se paro y quito los mocasines, dando una pequeña caminata descalza, no tardo mucho Jade se le unió e hizo lo mismo, entre bromas y risas se perseguían o corrían juntas, sus voces resonaban en lo vació de la playa, después de correr un poco mas, terminaron de nuevo acostadas en la arena, pero esta vez mas unidas, era un abrazo y ambas sonreían, solamente el momento era real, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante mágico, ¿se explica?.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.-hablo la castaña.-si no tendre problemas con tu papa

Jade rodó los ojos.-¿enserio quieres darle una buena impresión a mi padre?

-Si, si quiero.-respondio con una sonrisa la latina poniendose sus mocasines

Llegaron a la casa West y las dos bajaron del coche. Jade subió los escalones para entrar a su casa.

-Jade.-la castaña llamo

La gotica volteo con curiosidad.-¿que?.-pregunto

-Gracias...-pronuncio Tori con una de sus mejores sonrisas.- ..muchas gracias, por acompañarme

Jade no lo resistió mas, como un instinto bajo los tres escalones de la entrada de su casa, camino hacia la castaña y dio un corto beso en su mejilla.-Hasta mañana, Vega.-con eso corrió y se metió a su hogar

Tori todavía no se lo creía "_¡me beso!, ella me beso, bueno fue en la mejilla, pero ¡fue un beso!... ¡Punto para Victoria!_" pensaba tocando con delicadeza el área donde fue el beso, sentía tanta emoción que dio un salto de alegría.-¡Siii!.-grito saltando unos 15 metros arriba, corriendo veloz y saltando encima de un poste que debido a la fuerza cayo.-Ups.. lo siento mucho..-pronuncio intentando ponerlo de nuevo pero no lo consiguió, mejor lo dejo en el suelo, eso no quito su alegría volvió a correr por los campos de maíz, hasta llegar a su casa.

-Ya volví.-hablo cuando entro en su casa

Sus padres veian una pelicula en la sala.-¿que tal te ha ido?.-pregunto con curiosidad Holly

-Ha estado estupendo, ella es... es muy linda.-hablo con cierto tono de enamorada

-Vaya, parece que alguien le fue bien.-inquirió su padre

Mientras tanto en un bar del pueblo, se encontraban los algo engreídos jugadores de fútbol, entre ellos su capitán.

-¡Salud!.-grito el capitán levantando una copa con alcohol, con ello todos lo hicieron.-¡Por que ya tenemos a nuestro próximo espantapájaros!

Todos reían, el olor a sudor y alcohol impregnaba ese lugar, jugadores de fútbol en este caso... no son mis favoritos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**raquesofi: pues yo tambien espero mucho de este fic, y si, tori si se baña xD Lol, espero sigas leyendo :)**_

_**pili2039: si gracias por comentar, si esta historia todavia tiene mucho que dar, espeor sigas leyendo :D**_

_**Guest: jaja muchas gracias, no se si soy tan hermosa pero igual xD gracias aseguro que por ser uno o una de mis lectores tambien sera muy lindo(a), jamas de daria flojera leer un comentario me encantan... 3 :D**_

_**Marilin: jaja la verdad o3o hasta me rio solita con mi propio fic, lana la verdad yo tambien me la imagine asi, puedes usar tu imaginacion solo le falta el cabello castaño si no la describiria igual xD, tori se animo!**_

_**lelenz23, FlaviaUchihaHyuuga,sterlin, mart: Les agradezco mucho chicos sin ustedes no tendría inspiración para subir otro capitulo ¡amo sus reviews! Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

_**Comenten :D**_


	4. Espantapájaros y El Baile Capitulo 4

**SuperMan Capitulo 4: Espantapájaros y El baile**

**¡Hola lectores! Ya saben de nuevo otro capitulo por sus comentarios, espero sea de su agrado, me alegra muchísimo el ver que les simpatice mi historia, por ustedes continuo**

…

Empezando el día en la granja de los Vega, Tori bajaba las escaleras de la casa, llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros, unos jeans claros de mezclilla y botas, salio de la casa para saludar a su madre, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver una camioneta roja, con un moño azul pegado enfrente, parecía nueva.

-Buenos días mama.-saludo la latina.-¿y esto?.-pregunto

-Es un regalo de Ryder Daniels.-pronuncio Holly dándole un sobre a su hija

Tori sonrió al instante, lo abrió y leyó "Querida Victoria, conduce con cuidado, siempre estaré en deuda, el maníaco del carro azul".-No puedo creerlo.-dijo con asombro mirando la camioneta.-¿y las llaves?

-Tu padre las tiene.-respondió Holly.-Esta en el granero

Con eso la castaña corrió a el, encontró a su padre triturando maíz en una maquina, traía puestas unas orejeras para el ruido, al instante se las quito al ver a su hija, caminando hacia el.

-Se cuanto la deseabas hija.-inquirió su padre.-pero no la aceptes

-¿porque no?.-pregunto la morena.-es decir, salve su vida

-y crees que mereces un premio.-hablo de nuevo David

-no me refiero a eso

-¿sabes quien es el padre de Ryder Daniels?.-pregunto el señor Vega.-es el señor Lionel Daniels, recuerdas a Frank o Paul los que nos vendían calabazas, los que trabajaban con nosotros, pues Daniels los atrajo con sus regalos costosos, compro sus propiedades... y se olvido de ellos.

-Y ¿planeas culpar a su hijo por ello?.-hablo irónica la latina

-Solo quiero que te des una idea, de donde vino el dinero de esa camioneta.-contesto David, la castaña dio media vuelta para salir del granero.-Tori se que estas enojada.-hablo el señor Vega antes de que saliera.-hija es normal

Tori tira la mochila al suelo.-¿Normal?.-pregunto su tono de voz era de áspero, camino hacia el demoledor de paja y lo encendió.-Que te parece esto ¡¿es normal?!.- metió la mitad del brazo en el

-¡No!.-rápido su padre jalo de ella hacia atrás, sacando su brazo de la maquina, viendo la manga de la camisa roja destrozada, pero su brazo estaba bien, ni un solo rasguño.

-No me lance a sacar el auto de Ryder, me arrollo a 100 kilómetros por hora.-dijo Tori exasperada.-Eso te parece normal.-suspiro.-Yo daría todo por ser normal...

David ante esto pronuncio.-Es momento...

-¿momento de que?.-pregunto la morena

-De la verdad.-inquirió el señor Vega.-quiero que veas una cosa.-con esto ambos se encaminaron arriba del granero donde estaba el telescopio de la latina, David saco un trapo gris, lo abrió lentamente hasta mostrar un cuadro metálico con inscritos bastante peculiares.-creo que esto es de tus padres... de tus padres verdaderos.

-¿que dice?.-pregunto la castaña

-He intentado descifrarlo, pero no es ningún lenguaje conocido para el hombre.-respondió el mayor Vega

-¿a que te refieres?

-Tus verdaderos padres, no eran de algún lugar cercano aquí

-¿en donde viven?.-inquirió la latina

David miro a la ventana, observando lo azul del cielo detenidamente, Tori lo observo y de nuevo a su telescopio.-¿que tratas de decirme?.-pregunto en un suspiro la morena.-¿que soy de otro planeta?

En ese instante David la miro, la castaña sonrió y dijo irónicamente.-¿y supongo que mi nave espacial esta en el ático?

-mm... algo así esta en el garaje del sótano.-pronuncio el señor Vega

Poco después en silencio se encaminaron a el, después de pasar por las polvorientas escaleras, se diviso un bulto con una manta también llena de tierra, al quitarla estaba una capsula de metal, en la que encontró David a su hija.

-En esto entraste al mundo hija, el día de la lluvia de meteoros

-Es broma ¿verdad?.-inquirio la latina con cierta angustia en el rostro.-¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!.-reclamo

-Queríamos protegerte

-¡¿protegerme de que?!.-pregunto exaltada.-debiste de habérmelo dicho.-pronuncio

Con esto dicho Tori salio corriendo a una super velocidad, después de todo llego tarde a Hollywood Arts, tocaba historia del arte y ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos: "_tal vez... no debí ser tan dura, es decir nadie se traga de una... que es de otro planeta, es decir -oye me contaron que eres de otro planeta.- -¡aah, si... así es!.- -bueeeno, en fin...vamos por un trago ¿o que?.- … en definitiva, no pasa, pero igual creo que lo mejor seria hablar con el_"

En el almuerzo los chicos la notaron algo distraída, pero se veía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que prefirieron no preguntarle nada todavía, con esto llego la salida una castaña algo distraída caminaba unos metros fuera de Hollywood Arts.

-Victoria.-alguien la llamo

Al voltearse reconoció a Lana.-ey.. hola.-saludo con simpatía.-¿te pintaste el cabello?.-pregunto

-No, es mi cabello natural me lo había teñido temporalmente para una obra.-dijo Lana con una sonrisa provocante, su cabello era café obscuro y era lacio, combinaba con el fino de su rostro.-¿te gusta?.-pregunto

Tori durante un momento se quedo sin palabras.-Si, te queda lindo.-contesto con gracia

Lo que estas dos no sabían es que alguien escuchaba atenta y bastante disgustada la platica, ¿necesidad de decir nombre?, creo que no.

-Te quería decir... ya vez esta noche es el baile y se que no es muy común, pero aquí todos son bastante abiertos... y... me preguntaba si...-no pudo continuar Lana siendo interrumpida

-¡VEGA!.-era cierta gótica que salia de su escondite para tomar a la castaña de la muñeca jalándola hasta el cuarto del conserje

-Jade me escuchas.-era la morena que al parecer se quejo en todo el transcurso forzado al almacén de objetos para limpieza.-¿que pasa?.-pregunto con cierta timidez

Jade no encontraba que decir, en realidad ni ella misma planeo eso, solo fue un impulso.-sobre la no cita... no paso.-hablo

-¿que?

-Ya me escuchaste, la "no cita", ninguna palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a esos dos mosqueteros que siempre van contigo.-pronuncio la gótica con desdén

-entiendo...-el tono de la latina era evidentemente decepcionado.-pero... con una condición

-¿que?.-ahora la pelinegra era la confundida

-Lo que escuchaste,-repitió la morena con confianza.-iremos al baile

-¿como pareja?.-pregunto con falsa irritación la gótica

-Solo si tu quieres.-respondió con una sonrisa atractiva la castaña

-Olvídalo Vega.-respondió Jade intentando no perder su actitud ante el encanto de la latina.-Pasa por mi a las siete, y... NO vamos como pareja.-aclaro

-Como tu digas.-inquirió la morena con cierta alegría

Después de eso ambas tomaron su rumbo, Jade ocupaba entregar un trabajo en la aula superior, mientras que Tori ya salia de Hollywood Arts camino a su casa. No dio ni unos 10 pasos cuando alguien la tomo del hombro haciendo que girara.- ...Felicidades Tori, seras el espantapájaros de este año...-fueron las palabras del pelirrojo

-¡No te metas conmigo!.-hablo dura la castaña quitándose la mano de Brock del hombro

-Vamos.-susurro el capitán de equipo.-¡Pelea!.-dijo ahora con mas rudeza empujando a la latina haciendo que esta diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Brock paso su chaqueta por sus brazos para quitarla

Tori con el ceño fruncido y el coraje que tenia, llevo un puño al pecho del joven pegando con un collar bastante singular que traía este, era un pequeño cristal verde parecido al que vio el día anterior, solo que este estaba puesto como un accesorio en su cuello, esto la debilito dando oportunidad al pelirrojo de tomarla de la camisa y tirarla al suelo, su cabeza se estrello en el pavimento con violencia, no basto pues se arrodillo de nuevo a tomarla por la blusa.-¡Que hay entre tu y Lana!.-pronuncio con firmeza y enojo

-nada.-respondió Tori todavía algo mareada

Brock la sacudió con crueldad, la castaña miraba detenidamente el extraño collar del chico,-¿Que? ¡te gusta el collar!.-dijo con burla el pelirrojo.-¡Ten!.-se lo arranco y posiciono en el cuello de la morena, que al contacto con este su cuello reacciono mostrando unas cuantas venas de esfuerzo.-¡Sera un pequeño recuerdo, para que no te metas de nuevo conmigo!

Con esto el capitán y su equipo, arrastraron y subieron a la castaña en un camioneta azul marino, a lo lejos un muchacho pálido con unas orejas marcadas veía atento la escena.-Venganza...-fue un susurro que salio de sus azulados labios.

Por otro lado Jade había entregado sin problemas el trabajo pendiente con el profesor, en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas el como iría al baile con la persona que odiaba, pero al escuchar unos murmullos se congelo.

-Pobre... no tienen piedad.-hablaba un muchacho regordete

-si, pero al menos no fuimos nosotros.-hablo Sinjin un nerd con lentes y cabello anaranjado.-Ser el espantapájaros debe ser todo un trauma

Jade se acerco a los muchachos.-¡Oigan!.-hablo

-¡si!.-respondieron ambos con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Ya eligieron al nuevo espantapájaros?.-pregunto con su entrecejo levemente fruncido la gótica

-S..si... se lo acaban de llevar.-contesto Sinjin

-¿Y?.-dijo con simpleza, al no obtener respuesta.-idiotas... ¡¿QUIEN ERA?!

Ambos nerds se sobresaltaron.-N..no lo sabemos muy bien.. era mujer..mm.. castaña... llevaba jeans y camisa roja.-contesto el friki robusto

-Diablos...-fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra para dirigirse a su coche

Mientras los jugadores de fútbol pasaron al campo de maíz en su camioneta, después de varios golpes a la castaña, quitaron su camisa bruscamente dejándola en un top negro deportivo, Brock tomo un frasco de pintura marcando una "S" con color rojo en todo su pecho, procedió a quitar los pantalones, todos reían, la morena veía todo borroso y aguantaba el dolor que le daba el extraño collar.

-Pero miren esto.-dijo el pelirrojo al quitar el pantalón con crueldad.-aparte de lesbiana... fenómeno.-veia con asco a la latina que estaba arrodillada ya sin sus jeans mostrando unos boxers verdes a cuadros obviamente marcando su parte masculina

Entre las risas sin sentido de los jugadores, tomaron con rudeza a Tori de los brazos colgándola en una cruz, con cuerdas en manos y piernas para que no se soltara, al poco tiempo todos subieron en la camioneta y la dejaron ahí.

No contaban con la pelinegra que iba buscando en los campos de maíz, después de una hora encontró el correcto, Tori estaba sudando en frió pues ya era de noche, en su ceja ahora cortada corría sangre de un puñetazo fuerte que le propino un jugador fornido, en la "S" tenia varias gotas de sudor que la recorrían todo su abdomen marcado, al exhalar su aliento hacia algo de humo y estaba completamente pálida. La rara cadena estaba sofocándola, se sentía débil.

-Vega...-alcanzo a escuchar, no podía creerlo Jade estaba ahí.-Por Dios... esos idiotas pagaran...-susurro la gótica quitando las cuerdas que ataban a la latina, con eso esta cayo siendo atrapada por la pelinegra, con todo el ajetreo el extraño collar se desplomo al suelo.

Al instante la castaña sintio como su fuerza regresaba.-Estoy bien, Jade.-pronuncio

-Te llevare a un medico.-hablo la gótica viendo la cortada en la ceja que tenia la latina

-No es necesario.-respondió la morena.-Solo.. ocupo algo de ropa, no quiero llegar así a casa

-Vamos a mi casa.-mas que pregunta, afirmo la pelinegra llevando en brazos a latina hasta su carro

-No ocupas cargarme.-hablo avergonzada Tori

-Solo calla, Vega.-inquirió Jade apretando mas a la castaña contra su cuerpo, así llegaron al auto de la gótica, donde ambas subieron, rápido se dirigieron a la casa West. Llegaron a ella.-Mi padre no esta, y mi hermano salio con alguno de sus amigos

Con eso bajaron del coche, la morena corrió en cuanto la gótica abrió la puerta, se metió para que nadie la viera casi desnuda, ya dentro de la casa, se encontraban en la sala, ahora Jade presto mas atención a su compañera, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, su torso al descubierto mostrando lo marcado de su abdomen, y unos boxers a cuadros verdes, por fin comprobando que el secreto de la latina era cierto.

-Vaya por fin conozco a Veguita.-inquirió con cierto tono burlo la gótica mirando la entrepierna de la castaña

A Tori le tomo un instante comprender, pero al momento que lo hizo sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.-¡Jade!.-reclamo intentando cubrirse con sus manos

Jade rio con malicia.-¿que?.-pregunto con inocencia.- iré por algo de ropa, creo que te queda la de mi hermano.-con eso la pelinegra subió las escaleras, después de un instante bajo.

-Toma, puedes usar el baño que esta aquí abajo.-dijo la gótica entregando una bolsa y apuntando una puerta de la izquierda.-ahí también te deje unos boxers.-hablo refiriendose a la bolsa

La castaña la miro dudosa

Jade rodó los ojos.- ...son nuevos

-¡oh! gracias.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amable, viendo adentro de la bolsa, se quedo impresionada al ver ropa elegante.-no ocupas darme algo tan... fino

-¿que?.-inquirió con desdén la pelinegra.- planeabas ir con shorts y sandalias al baile

Tori no se esperaba eso, pensó que la gótica en realidad se había olvidado.-no, es decir.. muchas gracias.-su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande camino hacia el baño

Se baño, en la bolsa venia un perfume con olor exquisito "Bleu Chanel" se roció con el, se puso los boxers, de vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros entallados, unos zapatos de piel de igual color, camisa blanca con manga larga y botones, el cuello abierto en "V" dejando ver la clavícula de su cuello, un saco negro al ultimo de la manga se notaba lo blanco de la camisa, un bolsillo en el lado del corazón, dejo el saco abierto de modo rebelde, sus ojos marrones resaltaban con el brillo de su risa.

Camino hasta la sala a esperar a su pareja, pasaron unos quince minutos y escucho el resonar de tacón bajando escaleras, volteo la cabeza para ver a cierta gótica.

_Se quedo sin habla._

Ante ella estaba la pelinegra, con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, un escote dejando ver su escultural figura, tacones de aguja blancos, sus labios rosa carmesí y sobre todo el deslumbre de sus ojos verdes.

-Entonces ¿cuando vas a cerrar la boca?.-se burlo la gótica

-q..que, es decir lo lamento.-hablo nerviosa la latina, carraspeo un poco dejando entrar aire a sus pulmones.-Te ves preciosa.-ahora ofreció un brazo hacia la pelinegra junto con una galante sonrisa.-¿Nos vamos?.-propuso

-Pensé que empezarías a babear.-dijo gracia la pelinegra tomándose del brazo de la castaña, caminaron hasta el coche, y subieron.

El camino fue tranquilo, escuchando la radio o platicando de cosas sin importancia, llegaron al baile, bajaron del auto y de nuevo Jade tomo el brazo de la morena, con elegancia caminaron hasta la entrada donde varios chicos con cámaras tomaron fotos, Tori paso su brazo por la cintura de la gótica para estas, probablemente serian para el periódico escolar, después de esto pasaron al salón, donde la música resonaba por todo el lugar, no tardaron en encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Ey Tori!.-fue el saludo ruidoso de Andre y Robbie ambos estaban en traje

-¡Holis!.-saludo Cat con un propio vestido rosa

-Que hay chicas.-ahora era Beck con un traje café

-Hola chicos.-saludo Tori con una encantadora sonrisa

-Hola.-saludo cortante Jade

-¿vienen juntas?.-pregunto con emoción la pelirroja

-Si.-

-No.-

-No entiendo.-dijo con un puchero Cat

-venimos juntas pero no como pareja.-explico algo decaída la castaña

-¡ohhh..! que mal.-inquirió esta

-Bueno no se ustedes pero ¡yo vine a bailar!.-hablo Beck con simpatía

Pasaron a la pista de baile, las luces neón iluminaban al ritmo de la música, el DJ tenia buen gusto, algunos bebían en los típicos vasos rojos, otros simplemente bailaban hasta sudar.

-Victoria.-pronuncio Lana llamando la atención de la latina

Todos estaban en un circulo, como pasa en la mayoría de fiestas, Lana con un movimiento seductor paso al centro, tomando la manga de la morena jalándola con ella al mismo, los chicos decían el típico "ea, ea". Lana tomo Tori de la camisa moviendola con ella a un ritmo cautivador, haciendo a los chicos silbar de excitación.

-Te ves muy guapa.-susurro Lana en el oído de la latina

-Tu también, te ves linda.-alago la castaña, y era verdad la coqueta chica tenia un vestido blanco con abertura en la espalda, accesorios dorados al igual que sus tacones, le quedaba increíble.

La morena distinguió a Brock a unos metros, se miraba molesto,-¿me disculpas un momento?.-inquirió Tori

-Claro, pero te estaré esperando.-pronuncio Lana separándose de la latina después de guiñarle el ojo

La castaña camino veloz hacia la salida trasera, pero no encontró al pelirrojo, suspiro con pesadez, y decidió dar una pequeña caminata para tranquilizar un poco su ira, dio unos pasos y se encontró con un chico delgado, abriendo el control de incendios del salón donde era el baile.

-oye ¿que haces?.-pregunto la latina

-Venganza.-murmuro el muchacho, la morena con su oído desarrollado alcanzo a escuchar, cerro con prisa los interruptores.-¡pero que diabl...-inquirió con molestia el chico.- ¡espera! No eres la chica... la nueva espantapájaros.-dijo sorprendido.-¡¿como llegaste aquí?!

-Eso no importa.-hablo la castaña.-¡¿porque haces esto?!

-No lo entiendes, yo quede en coma durante 16 años, porque los chicos de fútbol me utilizaron de espantapájaros, porque no me pude mover cuando ese meteorito me cayo encima.-dijo con la voz entrecortada.-solo quiero venganza...

-No tiene caso que lo hagas.-pronuncio firme Tori.-estos chicos no son los que te dañaron...

-Pero ya mate a los que me hicieron daño, pensé que con eso, esta estúpida tradición terminaría, ...por lo visto nunca cambian...

-No le harás daño a mis amigos.-inquirió dura la latina

-Esas personas no son tus amigos.-hablo el pálido joven.-los rociadores les darán un baño.-rio falsamente.- y digamos que... yo haré el resto.-con esto puso su mano en un poste mostrando como de su mano corría electricidad haciendo que este estallara

-¡Ellos no te hicieron daño!.-exclamo la castaña

-Pero no lo hago por mi...-soltó el chico.-Lo hago por ti, por los que son como nosotros

-Entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero no fue culpa de ellos, que te cayera un meteoro ese día.-dijo Tori.- y que quedaras en coma, tampoco es su culpa

-Yo no estoy sufriendo, estoy bien ¡tengo un don, un propósito y un destino!.-exclamo el joven con una sonrisa malvada volteándose de nuevo

La latina al instante con velocidad, lo encaro.-Igual que yo..-pronuncio

El joven pálido tomo a la castaña de los hombros haciendo salir luces azules de sus manos para electrocutarla, esta rechino los dientes ante el dolor, tomo al chico y lo aventó unos metros encima de una camioneta rompiendo el vidrio de esta.-Ya basta.-dijo la latina

-Ellos tendrán la venganza de John... ¡mi venganza!.-grito el chico puso su mano en la camioneta para prenderla, se subió a ella con rapidez, y acelero para arrollar a Tori, quien se tomo del porche haciendo que se hundiera, así hasta que pegaron con una pared que se rompió con el impacto.

La camioneta quedo atorada, y una tubería rota empezó a llenar de agua el piso, con la electricidad paso a toda la camioneta, empujando a Tori por el aire a una pared cercana, John quedo dentro del carro cuando una brillante luz blanca se apodero de esta. Unos minutos después la morena jalo el auto y arranco la puerta, para ayudar al muchacho.

Lo tomo del hombro con suavidad.-¿estas bien?.-pregunto

Ahora la ira y enojo que tenían los ojos del joven, se vieron remplazados por confusión y susto.-¿quien eres tu? ¿como llegue aquí?.-eran preguntas de John

-Me llamo Victoria, estas en Kansas.-pronuncio con una sonrisa ayudando al muchacho a salir de la camioneta

-Quiero irme a casa...-susurro John

Tori llevo a John hasta un taxi y le dio algo de dinero, el muchacho seguía algo desorientado pero podría llegar a casa, ahora ella estaba preocupada había estado ausente del baile como por dos horas.

Llego a este, y casi todos se habían ido a casa, pero si vio a los jugadores de fútbol, algo ebrios y otros fumando, se reían por cosas sin sentido y algunos tenían dos muchachas a sus lados... la castaña camino hasta el estacionamiento viendo los autos de estos decidió darles un regalo...después de eso y al ver que sus amigos se habían ido, decidió marchar a la suya, con increíble velocidad llego en unos segundos, no quiso entrar a casa mejor paso al granero un rato a ver las estrellas por su telescopio.

No se dio cuenta en que momento su padre había entrado, ambos se miraron unos instantes.-tu abuelo me dio ese telescopio cuando tenia tu edad.-pronuncio con nostalgia David.-¿te encuentras bien?.-pregunto

Tori volteo a mirarlo.-te lo contesto en cinco años

El señor Vega sonrió y dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras

-Papa.-lo llamo la castaña y el volteo su vista a ella.-Me alegra que mama y tu fueran los que me encontraron

David negó con la cabeza.-Nosotros no te encontramos hija.-sonrió.-Tu nos encontraste

Ahora ambos sonreían con cariño, poco después su padre salio dejándola sola. Tori volvió su vista al telescopio ahora buscando la casa West.

-Te fuiste del baile, Vega.-fue la voz que sobresalto a la latina

-Jade... ¿que haces aquí?

-pensé que estarías con la idiota de Lana.-dijo con fingida indiferencia la gótica.-solo quería burlarme de ti, por no saber ligar

-¿quien dice que no lo se?.-pregunto con gracia la castaña

-Yo lo digo.-inquirió la pelinegra

-Entonces dices que jamas ¿saldrías con alguien como yo?.-dijo con cierto tono juguetón la morena sin percatarse que a cada instante ambas se acercaban mas

-Exactamente.-pronuncio la gótica tomando la barbilla de la castaña, tocando con su pulgar el borde de su boca, que se entreabrió al contacto, se miraron con profundidad, de cerca, y mas cerca, sus ojos se agrandan, se acercan, y sus alientos mezclándose entre si, sus labios se encuentran... y luchan tibiamente, una batalla entre dos, las manos de la pelinegra buscan hundirse en el cabello castaño, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de su pelo, y con pequeños mordiscos con un dolor dulce, tomándose el tiempo de separarse y volver a empezar, con el silencio del granero el sonido de sus labios se hacia mas fuerte al separarse y juntarse, el sabor de café y chocolate, juntarles era exquisito, poco a poco se alejaron, siguen con sus ojos cerrados.

En el mismo momento los abrieron para mirarse.

**Continuara...**

**¿les gusto? ¿Jade gusta de Tori? ¿Que sera el regalo que la castaña dejo para Brock? ¿como sera el próximo capitulo?**

**Pili20394****: espero este también te gustara xD yo me diverti mucho haciendo el capitulo**

**MalexAlex****: no te preocupes a mi también me pasa cuando leo otros fics, esta Jade es muy testaruda, luego esta Lana y mas adelante mas personas... asi que xD tendremos muchos altibajos en esta relación c:**

**Mart: no tubo cuidado QnQ pero bueno.. espero te gustara este capitulo**

**sujufan70****: si Jade xD puede ser muy directa y lo del poste lo saque de una película pensé que le daría un buen toque :D**

**Guest: si talvez un poco pervertido ñwñ pero bueeeno a la mayoría les gusto por eso continuo ;) gracias por leer**

**Marilinn: la verdad quería darle otra imagen pero no podía imaginar otra lana que no fuera ella! mejor la describo como es ella xD o Dios me dara algo, pero espero te guste**

**Dazumaki: lo saque de una película, me agrada que te guste el fic, espero te gustara este capitulo intente hacerlo mas largo**

**Guest Jordan T: Gracias! felicítame a tu papa xD, .-oye papa una chica que hace un fic me dijo que te felicitara.- ._. okeey si quieres no, tu eres hermosa ;) me encantan los comentarios largos *-***

**Konata1400****: punto para victoria! jaja ami también me gusta Tori *-* espero te gustara el capitulo**

**Sisi2.0****: jaja si me gusta ser directa, y creo que tendremos mucho de esto en este fic, pero espero te agrade la forma de escribir intente escribir mucho mas :D **

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga, Anenan, .9, phillips: muchas gracias por comentar enserio me alagan con ello, intente escribir mas para su gusto xD :3**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D estaré actualizando d veces a la semana, sin fallarles!**


	5. La Piscina Capitulo 5

**SuperMan Capitulo 5: La piscina**

**¡Hola lectores! Bueno prometi subir almenos un capitulo a la semana, espero les guste la historia, agradezco sus comentarios**

…

-me tengo que ir.-fueron las palabras de la gótica para salir rápido del granero

Tori seguía conmocionada "_acababa de decir que no saldría con alguien como yo ¿cierto?, dijo que no sabia ligar ¿cierto?, y me beso ¿cierto?, ¡Dios! No entiendo a esta mujer._"

Luego de la partida de Jade, la castaña fue a casa.-Ya llegue.-aviso

-Hola hermanita.-saludo con felicidad Trina.-Te vi en el baile

-¿en serio?.-pregunto la latina.-yo no te vi

-ibas tan distraida con malefica que ni me notaste.-pronuncio Trina

¡ey!.-reprocho Tori.-ella no es maléfica

-Lo que sea.-dijo Trina subiendo sus hombros.-¡Mama ya llego Tori!.-grito

Al instante salio la señora Vega de la cocina.-¿como te fue en el baile?.-pregunto viendo detalladamente a su hija.-Te ves increible, tan elegante, mi bebe.-exclamo tomando a la menor de las mejillas

-¡Mama!.-reclamo la castaña

-¿cuando compraste ese traje?.-pregunto Holly

La castaña rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.-emm.. no.. me lo dio Jade, de la escuela fuimos a su casa y es ropa de su hermano menor

-Te queda muy bien.-comento Holly acomodando el cabello de su hija.-¿nos tomamos una foto?

Tori solo asintió con la cabeza, Trina tomo una cámara y seguido de un "flash" la foto se tomo, con la señora Vega y la latina en un abrazo.

Después de eso Tori fue a su cuarto, sentía el hormigueo todavía en sus labios, la forma en que la gótica tomo su barbilla, y sus ojos al mirarse después del beso. Empezó a quitarse el traje para ponerse una camisa sin mangas de pijama. Al rato cayo en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana la castaña se puso una camisa azul obscura de manga corta con unos jeans entallados y sus botas cafés. Llego a Hollywood Arts como siempre con los chicos bailando o cantando en cada esquina, no tardo en encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Ey chicos!.-saludo

-Hola Tors.-saludo Andre.-¿te enteraste?

-¿que paso?.-pregunto la latina

-Al parecer al final del baile, se quedaron los borrachos jugadores de fútbol.-no pudo evitar reír.-y al salir, sus coches estaban destrozados uno encima del otro.-tomo aire.-al parecer Brock estaba tan enojado que empezó a patalear en el piso con furia,-enseño en su celular era un vídeo del berrinche del pelirrojo.-el vídeo ya es viral

Ahora los dos reían "_Al parecer a Brock no le gusto mi regalo_" pensó la morena sin parar de reír por su pequeña travesura. Entraron a la clase de Sikowitz era la única que todos los amigos compartían, se sentó entre Robbie y Andre, adelante estaban Cat, Beck y Jade.

La gótica sintió rápido la mirada de la castaña, volteando con desdén un instante permitiendo a sus miradas encontrarse, con el azul y el marrón de ambas, volvió a voltear al frente, pero la mirada de la morena seguía pegada a ella: "_estoy cayendo por sus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen __todavía_"

-Bueno chicos.-hablo Sikowitz entrando por la ventana.-haremos equipos de cinco integrantes en este sobrero hay nombres con estos haran sus equipos.-saco una nota del singular gorro.-Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie y Jade estan en un equipo

Luego de eso eligió a los demás equipos, Tori quedo en otro con chicos que no conocía muy a fondo.

-Bueno hola chicos, mi nombre es Victoria.-saludo la castaña al ver a sus compañeros

-Te conocemos.-hablo una chica.-solo que generalmente nosotros no hablamos mucho

-Oh bueno.-inquirio la morena.-terminemos esto

Después de algunas horas Tori y su equipo terminaron el trabajo, pero sus amigos no corrieron con tanta suerte pues entre platicas, no era mucho el trabajo, ellos quedaron de verse al día siguiente era sábado y no había clases.

La gótica evito todo lo posible a la castaña, simplemente ignorándola. El dia paso sin que se dijeran una palabra.

La pelinegra tendría que ir caminando a su casa, pues su papa tomo su carro, el de Jordan estaba descompuesto, la latina sabia eso así que tendría oportunidad de caminar con Jade hasta su casa, al menos ese instante, aunque ella no le hablara, no importaba, el estar cerca de ella, por un momento al menos.

-¡Ja...-iba gritar la castaña para llamar a Jade, pero vio que Beck se estaba ofreciendo a llevarla, esta acepto, ambos subieron al coche del pelinegro, la morena agacho la mirada, viendo como el auto se hacia mas chico conforme avanzaba, suspiro, acomodo la mochila en su hombro y siguió el paso hasta su casa.

-¿Estas ignorando a Tori?.-fue la repentina pregunta del pelinegro

-¿que?.-exclamo Jade

-Lo que digo, ni un insulto, ni una broma, ni un reproche, ni un golpe, la estas ignorando.-explico Beck.-¿porque?

-No estoy ignorando a Vega.-contesto con desdén la gótica

-Deberias ser un poco honesta, Jade.-replico el pelinegro con las cejas alzadas.-Vi tu cara cuando bailaba con Lana

-¿que tenia mi cara?.-pregunto con molestia

-Era esa cara, Jade... ya sabes... de ira, molestia, enojo, reproche.-hablo Beck y agrego.- tal vez celos...

-¡Yo no estaba celosa!.-reclamo

-Lo que tu digas.-dijo con rendición el pelinegro parando el carro frente a la casa West.-de nuevo te digo... honestidad

-No creas que lo sabes todo.-pronuncio Jade abriendo la puerta para salirse

-Tal vez lo se.-inquirió el joven con una sonrisa

La gótica azoto la puerta.

Al día siguiente Cat, Beck, Robbie, Andre y Jade estaban en un café al fin terminando el trabajo de Sikowitz.

-Uff.. eso ha sido mucho trabajo.-pronuncio Cat estirando hacia arriba sus brazos

-En estos momentos y con este calor ¿saben que se me antoja?.-pregunto con gracia Andre

-Un helado.-respondió la pelirroja con alegría

-No rojita, la piscina de los Vega.-exclamo con gracia el moreno

-Tienes razón.-dijo Robbie.-¿vamos?

-Claro.-respondió Andre

-Osea que ustedes van a casa de Tori, asi como asi, ¿cuando quieren?.-pregunto con curiosidad Beck

-¡Claro! para eso son los mejores amigos.-respondió el titiritero

-Entonces ¿vamos?.-inquirió Andre

-Yeeih.-afirmo Cat

-Super.-exclamo Beck

-No quiero ver la cara de Vega, pero tengo calor... voy por la alberca.-pronuncio con desden la gotica, el pelinegro volteo con ella para verla con reproche

Entraron al coche de Beck, pasaron por la casa de todos a tomar trajes de baño y algunas golosinas para la tarde, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la granja Vega.

Andre toco dos veces, pero la puerta abrió pues estaba medio abierta, con eso los chicos pasaron mirando la sala en busca de alguien.

-Mama ¿donde esta el jamón?.-fue la voz que se escucho cerca la reconocieron era de la latina

Se escucharon los pasos en la madera del suelo, como se acercaba y al abrir una puerta se vio, llevaba el cabello castaño algo alborotado, no le quedaba mal de hecho le daba un toque rebelde, un pan colgando en su boca todavía sin morder, el litro de leche en mano el cual se da ver tomo de la misma botella, una camisa blanca de botones abierta en "v" mostrando un poco su pecho y sostén negro, estaba en boxers cortos blancos y pegados, daba a ver la marca "calvinklein" con un bulto perfectamente visible en medio, estaba descalza, con esto se veía bastante sexy.

Con la mano desocupada tomo el pan que llevaba en boca.-ch..chicos ¿que hacen aqui?.-pregunto tartamudeando un poco

Todos seguían algo sorprendidos.-Vaya, vaya Tori pero que bonito veguita vemos ahí.-se escucho la voz de Rex "_si al parecer también el desarrollo la bisexualidad de su __dueño_"

-¡REX!.-grito Tori y al parecer también Robbie con reproche

-¿que?.-pregunto indignado el títere.-No me vas a decir que se ve que es un graaan bulto el que tiene ahí.-comento con descaro.- ¡JA! ¡Tori la tiene mas grande que tu!.-se burlo hablando a su dueño

-!REX!.-otra vez reclamaron Tori y Robbie

-Tori ¿cuando vienes a por mi? me puedes dar tod...-no termino de decir Rex siendo lanzado unos 5 metros estampado contra la pared mas cercana de la casa por cierta gótica

Todos miraron incrédulos a Jade.-¡¿Que?!.-pregunto esta tajante.-dile a tu títere que se cierre la boca, si no quiere que lo desgarre con mis tijeras.-dijo viendo a Robbie

Este asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.-¡REX!.-grito corriendo a recuperar a su títere

-Vayan adelantándose a la piscina.-hablo Jade hacia todos.-Tu.-dijo viendo a Tori quien la miraba inquieta.-Vamos ocupas ponerte unos pantalones.-tomo la mano de la castaña subiendo las escaleras al cuarto de esta

Llegaron al cuarto de la latina, esta puso la leche y su pan en el tocador, la gótica veía el cuarto como un niño en un lugar nuevo, desde el negro de las sabanas, hasta los posters de lucha, fútbol y baloncesto pegados en distintas partes de la pared, discos al lado de un reproductor, varios zapatos en el suelo y las sabanas destendidas era la señal de que no hacia mucho que había despertado.

-Disculpa el desorden.-hablo la castaña.-no pensé que Andre y Robbie llegarían a venir con todos

-¿Ellos vienen seguido sin avisar?.-pregunto la pelinegra

-Si, vienen casi todos los dias un rato.-respondio la morena abriendo un cajon para buscar un traje de baño.-casi nunca de mañana, me soprendi un poco

-Entonces generalmente ¿duermes en boxers?.-pregunto la gótica con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

-Em... si..-respondio sonrojada Tori, tomando al fin un traje de baño, era un short gris holgado y corto.- me pondre el traje de baño

Luego de eso, la latina se metió al baño, Jade traía su bikini debajo de la ropa, aprovecho el momento a solas para quitarse la ropa y quedar en el. Al salir la morena traía el short, con unas sandalias y una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello en "V", sus ojos casi salen de su lugar al ver a la pelinegra con su bikini negro enmarcando su buen cuerpo, resaltando el blanco de su piel.

-¿Nos vamos?.-pregunto la gótica con media sonrisa, sabiendo que la castaña estaba casi babeando, después de no obtener respuesta agrego.-Toma una foto, te durara mas

-L..lo siento.-pronuncio con timidez la morena.-los chicos esperan

Con eso bajaron, pasaron la cocina y despues un pasillo para llegar al patio donde estaba la piscina.-Hola chicos.-saludo la castaña

-¡Ey tors!.-saludo alegre Andre que ya estaba en una esquina de la alberca con una soda.-lamento entrar sin permiso

-no te preocupes.-aclaro la latina, tomando una soda de lata, abriendola al instante para tomar un sorbo.-mi casa, es su casa

Jade no perdió tiempo se metió rápido a la piscina.-agh que calor.-se quejo

-Si lo mejor es estar adentro del agua.-exclamo Beck este sin camisa y traia un short de cuadros rojo

-¡Yeiiih la alberca!.-dijo con gracia Cat quien estaba adentro de un flotador en circulo con la forma de una jirafa

-¡Ey Tori, ya métete!.-grito Robbie que estaba con exceso de bloqueador en las mejillas.-el agua esta tibia

-Ya voy.-inquirió Tori con una sonrisa quitándose la camisa para quedar en un top deportivo blanco y los shorts grises, resaltando su clavícula y abdomen marcado, seguido de esto con una "bola de cañón" salto a la piscina

-vaya Vega, que madura.-hablo la gotica quien no se habia mojado el cabello

-¡Oh si! Pues madurar es de frutas.-exclamo la latina con ambas manos empujo agua hasta salpicar a la pelinegra

-Estas muerta... Vega.-inquirió Jade que ahora tenia el cabello húmedo, empezó a agarrar mas agua y la aventó a la castaña, seguido de eso salto en su espalda.-tendrás que cargarme

-No es problema.-dijo Tori tomando a la pelinegra sin esfuerzo en la espalda

Así todos los amigos se la pasaron bromeando en la piscina, desde peleas de agua, platicar, quien aguanta mas debajo del agua, se empezaba hacer de noche.

-¡Bebe, ya llegue!.-fue el grito de la señora Vega antes de salir al patio.-¡Oh! hola chicos

-Hola Holly.-saludaron alegres Andre y Robbie

-Hola señora Vega.-saludo mas formal Beck

-no me digan asi.-hablo con gracia Holly.-llamenme por mi nombre

-oh claro.-dijo con simpatía Cat.-holis Holly

-mucho mejor, ¿gustan comer?.-pregunto y despues agrego.-traje pizza

-usted es genial.-aclaro Robbie mientras todos salian de la alberca

Se sentaron en una mesa circular que había al lado de la piscina, la castaña tomo su camisa seca y se la puso para comer, después de eso, los chicos se marcharon a casa.

Al día siguiente en Hollywood Arts había un gran anuncio de cruz roja en la entrada, Jade se encontraba entregando galletas a los que donaban sangre, sorprendía pero en realidad a la gótica le gustaba ayudar con caridad o voluntariado en hospitales.

-prometiste ayudarme, Beck.-hablo la pelinegra irritada

-Lo siento, pero no pense tener visitas esta semana, sabes como son mis familiares al respecto.-inquirio el pelinegro.-ocupo darles una buena impresion

-arghhh.-bufo la gótica.-¿que haré ahora?

-Puedo conseguirte alguien mas, vamos no eres la unica con ganas de ayudar.-dijo Beck con una sonrisa

En eso y escuchando la conversación desde lejos, sale la castaña caminando por un lado de estos, siendo tomada del brazo por el pelinegro.

-Tori.-la llamo una vez detuvo su paso

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto

-Estarias dispuesta ayudar con las donaciones de sangre, Jade estara contigo.-pronuncio el pelinegro.-solo daras galletas y sostendras algunas jeringas

-Lo haré con gusto.-exclamo la latina

Después de eso ambas ayudaron a las enfermeras que sacaban sangre, dando galletas, sosteniendo algunas jeringas, incluso convenciendo personas de donar.

-Vaya, una alma caritativa la tuya.-esa era la voz de Lana

La morena dio media vuelta para verla.-Hola Lana.-saludo

-Hola Victoria.-saludo con media sonrisa la oji-verde.-no apareciste de nuevo en el baile

-Lo lamento, surgio algo y no pude regresar a tiempo.-pronuncio la castaña

-Esta bien, entiendo.-dijo Lana.-pero, para compensarme ¿te parece salir hoy en la tarde?

-¿como?.-exclamo extrañada la morena.-es decir, p

-No puede.-era la voz tajante de la gotica, con una ceja elevada con rudeza.-Vega quedo de ayudarme con el listado de los donantes

-¿quede?

-Si Vega, quedaste.-inquirió firme la pelinegra

-Si, yo.. yo quede, si.. eso.., la lista de donantes.. Jade y yo.. ayudarle.. nosotras.. eso.-era la voz nerviosa de la latina.- Lo s..siento tengo compromiso esta tarde

Jade la miro con cara de "_¿en serio?_"

-Bueno quedaremos otro dia.-hablo Lana con voz desanimada,-otro dia, sin otras molestias.-dijo esto mirando a la gotica quien casi solto humo por los oidos.-nos vemos.-se despidio guiñandole el ojo a la morena antes de marcharse

La cara de Jade era un dilema, por un lado se veía el enojo hacia la oji-verde pero también había cierto reproche en como miraba a la latina.

-¿entonces?.-pregunto la castaña

-¡¿que?!.-grito exaltada la gótica.-ve, persiguela, ve como mueve exageradamente el trasero mientras camina alejándose de ti, si tanto quieres ve y ayudarla con el basurero que trae en los ojos cada vez que te ve.-ahora la morena estaba confundida, la pelinegra rechino los dientes y susurro.- Diablos...

Tori aclaro su garganta para hablar.-me refería ¿a que hora paso a tu casa?.-al no obtener mas que una mirada de confusión, agrego.-ya sabes dijiste que ocupabas ayuda para el listado de donantes

-¡oh! Eso.-exclamo la pelinegra.- a las ocho en mi casa, no te tardes

-no lo haré.-afirmo la castaña con simpatía

Luego de eso salieron de la escuela, la latina fue a su casa, la comida estaba lista, todos estaban en la mesa.

-Tori ¿puedes ayudarme con el campo de maíz?.-pregunto David, aveces ocupaba de la ayuda de su hija, con esta siempre terminaba en unos minutos, era mas sencillo

-Lo siento papa, ¿puede ser mañana?.-se disculpo la morena

-¿tienes planes, bebe?.-pregunto Holly

-ayudare a Jade con los donativos de sangre.-contesto la castaña

-otra vez con malefica.-inquirio con desden Trina

-que no es maléfica.-reclamo Tori

-Hija sabes que no puedes donar.-hablo el señor Vega con preocupacion

-Lo se papa, pero que podía decirle

-Que tienes problemas con las agujas, lo cual es cierto.-dijo Holly

-No solo miento, si no que me veo como una idiota.-hablo la latina

-Tori, no puedo creer que vaya decir esto pero, creo que no siempre puedes ser honesta con las personas.-exclamo David tomando la mano de su hija en señal de apoyo.- es el precio que pagas, por tus habilidades

-voy hacer voluntario.-inquirió la morena

-Estoy segura que no es por el hecho de que malefica este unida en todo esto.-dijo Trina con cierto tono de burla

-Beck la dejo sin ayuda.-pronuncio la castaña

-Y tu decidiste ayudar.-esta vez hablo Holly con media sonrisa

-Creo que tengo una oportunidad.-hablo Tori con un brillo en sus ojos marrones, su familia la miro con cariño y abrazo

-Esa es mi hermanita.-dijo Trina con ternura despeinando el cabello castaño de la menor

Después se fue a su habitación, se baño y se vistió con una camisa roja de manga larga, jeans azul marino con cinto blanco y mocasines cafés, corriendo llego en cuestión de segundos.

Toco dos veces para se atendida por el señor West.-Buenas noches, Jordan.-saludo amable

-Buenas noches, Tori.-saludo el hombre con un apretón de manos.-Pasa

-¿y Jade?.-pregunto

-En un momento baja.-contesto Jordan.-estaré revisando cosas de trabajo, pueden llamarme si necesitan algo

-Claro.-afirmo la latina

Cuando el señor West se fue, no tardo mucho en bajar la pelinegra, con eso ambas checaron los papeles de todos los donantes, no paso mucho cuando terminaron, suspiraron con alivio. Un silencio se formo.

-y ¿tu no vas a donar sangre, Vega?.-pregunto la gótica

Estaban sentadas en un sillón negro de piel, una a la par de la otra, Tori tomo una bocada de aire.-De hecho tengo que hacerte un confección,-suspiro.- tengo un problema con las agujas.-sus mejillas tomaron mas color.- ...es algo vergonzoso

-vaya quien lo diría.-exclamo la pelinegra.- eres una bebe Vega

-Eso no es cierto.-reclamo con un puchero tierno la latina

-¡oh claro que si!.-ahora la gótica salto encima de la morena para hacerle cosquillas

-¡no!.. cosquillas..no, no, no, no,-la castaña casi lloraba de la risa.-para, vamos para, ¡para, Jade!

Jade seguía con una sonrisa encima de Tori, con sus manos en el abdomen de esta y con todo su peso sentada en la cadera de esta. La escena era linda, las dos sonreían, sin duda no era algo que se viera seguido, sin embargo... era encantador.

-Jade has visto mi videojue..-era la voz de Jason bajando las escaleras a encontrarse la escena.-¿Jade?

Al parecer la gótica y la castaña no captaban a Jason en el lugar, todavía no lo veían, ni se daban cuenta de su presencia.

-"_¿Jade?_".-se pregunto a si mismo Jason.-"_¿sonriendo?_".-el joven todavía no lo creía.-"_¿nadie ha muerto?, ¿nueva película de terror?, ¿tijeras nuevas?_".-aclaro su mente.-"_no... nada de eso.. esto en definitiva.. es extraño..._"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Miren se que algunos no les gusta el G!P sin embargo yo quería experimentar con este genero, lamento a las personas que no les guste, así como agradezco a las que lo disfrutan, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta es preferible que me lo manden a mi Ask, el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí siempre responderé a tiempo ¡prometo!**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por comentar, jamas me cansare de leer sus comentarios, largos y cortos me encantan, los leo todos, ténganlo por seguro! **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**_


	6. ¿Es amor? Capitulo 6

**SuperMan Capitulo 6: ¿Es amor?**

**¡Hola lectores!, de nuevo un gusto verlos por aquí, ya saben leyendo y esas cosas, otra vez gracias por sus lindos comentarios, como entenderán empezaremos a subir el grado en el fic, advierto: escenas mas... mmm.. como decirlo, ¿adultas?, repito si no les gusta, no lo lean, sin mas que decir ¡besos, lindos lectores!**

…

-Para, ¡para, Jade!.-la castaña seguía riendo.-no, no, no respiro, Jade

-vamos Vega, no aguantas nada,-la gótica seguía encima, ambas estaban recostadas en el sillón de piel.-eres un bebe.-dejo de hacer cosquillas relajándose aun encima de la latina

-no, enserio Jade, creo... creo que debes quitarte de encima.-hablo la morena su rostro esta ruborizado "_malditas hormonas.._."

-¡Oh por Dios!, Vega.-la gótica se quito de encima, Tori salio corriendo hacia al baño, dejando a la pelinegra riendo sin parar en el sillon.-es decir, en que estamos ¿la pubertad?.-dijo con gracia para secarse unas lagrimas de risa y sentarse

-¿Que le paso?.-pregunto Jason

Jade levanto una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona dijo.-nada... se le paro

-¡JADE!.-reprocho la castaña saliendo del baño

-¿que cosa?.-pregunto algo confundido el hermano

-solo olvídalo.-pidió la latina

-pero es mujer.-inquirio Jason, no prestando atencion a la peticion de la castaña

-Si te digo que se le paro, ¿que significa?.-pronuncio con indiferencia la gótica

-Oh, que Tori tiene pene.-dijo el joven hermano caminando al refrigerador, saco dos botellas de refrescos de este, vio a Jade asentir con la cabeza.-da igual.-subio sus hombros con indiferencia y le dio un refresco a la morena

"_Si, en definitiva... son familia_" pensó para tomar la soda que le ofrecía.-gracias.-dijo para dar un trago intentando quitar el nudo que había formado en su garganta y evitar el calor de su rostro

-vamos Vega no es para tanto.-hablo aun con gracia la pelinegra.- a mi hermano no le importa

-Enserio,-afirmo Jason.-no importa, no me gustas, asi que el que tengas pene, no es problema para mi.-sonrio con simpatia

Tori en ese momento deseaba que la tragara la tierra.-cambiemos de tema

-La noche es fresca, ¿quieres salir a jugar futbol?.-propuso el joven pelinegro.-me ayudarias a entrenar

La castaña miro a Jade en busca de afirmación.-vamos.-pronuncio la pelinegra

Los tres salieron al patio de la casa West, césped y algunas flores lo cubrían, las estrellas llenaban el cielo y había luna llena.

-Entonces practicare unos lanzamientos.-pronuncio el menor West para colocar el balon parado en el cesped.-tu vas por el, y despues te toca a ti

-Claro.-afirmo la morena tomando posicion

Jade se sentó a observar desde una banca blanca del mismo patio, Jason empezó a patear, algunas muy buenas, otros tiros pésimos, no faltaban los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de la gótica, era el turno de la castaña.

"_Controlalo, ocultalo, suprimelo_" pensaba mirando con determinacion mirando el balon.-solo patea.-fue la voz de Jason

-vamos Vega, ¿no sabes como patear?.-fue la burla de la pelinegra

Seguido de eso, la morena dio unos pasos, y pateo, a pesar de su esfuerzo el balón salio fuera... muy por fuera del patio, los ojos totalmente abiertos de los hermanos West eran de esperarse.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo Tori.-voy por el.-con eso salto la barda blanca del patio West, con cuidado de que no la vieran, uso su velocidad y lo encontró algunos kilómetros adelante, en unos segundos volvió al patio.-lo encontré

-Vaya, deberias jugar,-inquirio Jason con admiracion.-esa fue una buena patada

-Si, creo.-pronuncio la latina pasando el balon al menor.- que estas exagerando

-¿estaba muy lejos el balón?.-pregunto la gótica

-No, apenas unos metros despues de la barda.-respondio tranquila la morena

-Chicos.-salio el señor Jordan llamando a sus hijos.-su madre ya llego.-sonrio.-Tori sigues aquí

-Si, lo siento no habia visto la hora.-hablo la castaña.-supongo que es mejor que me vaya

Los cuatro pasaron a la casa West, Tori tomo unos papeles del suelo, y paso a la sala, donde se encontraba una mujer rubia de espaldas. Al voltear, obvio la madre de Jade, su piel era pálida y como Jason sus ojos azules, era increíble el parecido con su hija, al ver a la latina esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Tu debes ser Victoria.-pronuncio acercándose.-soy Jadelyn, madre de Jason y Jade.-extendió su mano

La morena tomo la mano, con calidez la estrecho.-Si soy Victoria, puede decirme Tori, soy... amiga de su hija.-pronuncio con encanto.-un placer conocerla

-Jordan me hablo un poco de ti,.-inquirió Jadelyn.-fuiste a ver una película con mi hija

-Si, fuimos al estreno de libranos del mal, ese día no tuve la dicha de conocerla, ahora que la conozco, se porque Jade es tan hermosa.-dicho esto la latina mostró una atractiva sonrisa viendo a la gótica quien tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-¡aaw! eres un encanto.-pronuncio la señora West pellizcando una mejilla de la castaña

-Ey ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?.-pregunto Jason con simpatia.-y de paso me puedes decir como pateas

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa, quede de ayudar a papa con el campo de maíz.-respondió la morena.-pero, sabes donde vivo puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, te ayudare a practicar

-¡genial!.-exclamo el menor West

-Un gusto conocerla, Jadelyn.-pronuncio cordial Tori.-hasta luego.-se despidio para dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta

-¡Ey, Vega!.-llamo Jade, haciendo voltear a la latina.-gracias por ayudarme

La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña era de esperar.-cuando quieras.-pronuncio con simpatía para salir.

En cuestión de segundos llego a la granja, no le tomo mucho hacer el trabajo que le encargo su padre, entro a la casa. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, fue a ella encontrando a Trina intentando alcanzar algo detrás del refrigerador.

-¿que haces?.-pregunto la castaña

-la bateria de mi celular cayo atrás.-pronuncio con fastidio la mayor Vega

-¿te ayudo?

-ya era hora.-bufo Trina

Tori sin ningún esfuerzo cargo el refrigerador, Trina tomo la batería de su celular, y la morena puso el congelador en su lugar.

-Uno de los beneficios de que mi hermana tenga super fuerza.-dijo con simpatía Trina

-para hacerte favores.-dijo la menor abriendo el refrigerador para sacar pan y jamon.-si, tipico de mi hermana

-oye, también para llegar temprano a la escuela

-tienes razón.-comento la morena, ambas sonrieron.

Al día siguiente, Tori traía pantalones blancos, unos supra negros, y una camisa gris de manga larga y cuello blanco, le quedaba bien, ese día decidió ir caminando a la escuela. A mitad de camino, vio a una niña llorando y se acerco a esta.

-Oye.-la llamo.-¿que pasa, pequeña?

-..es que, mi gato, se subio al arbol.-dijo la niña entre llanto.-y no puede bajar.-con sus pequeñas manos frotaba sus ojos con lagrimas

-oye.. no llores.-suplico la latina.-mira,-quito las manos del rostro de la niña para que la viera.-solo cierra los ojos.-pidió con una sonrisa, la pequeña hizo lo pedido.-no los abras

En eso, Tori salto unos metros para trepar una rama y tomar al pequeño gato café, con cuidado bajo sin hacer mucho ruido.-ahora puedes abrirlos.-pronuncio

La pequeña abrió los ojos llorosos, para encontrar de enfrente a su gato, quien lambió su nariz, una escena muy tierna,-¿como?.-tomo al felino en sus brazos.-¡gracias!.-exclamo con sonrisa

-Cuídalo.-dijo la castaña, para tomar su mochila del suelo, ponerla en su hombro y seguir con su camino.

Una señora corría hacia la pequeña.-hija, me tenias preocupada.-inquirió esta

-Es que Boris, trepo ese árbol y no podía bajar.-explico la niña.-pero vino un héroe, me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo bajo...¡como en los cuentos!.-hablo con simpatía.-Boris le agradece a su héroe.-vio el camino por donde se fue la morena

La madre tomo la mano de su hija.-"_niños... y su __imaginación_".-pensó

La latina llego por un café, poco después a Hollywood Arts, la gótica se encontraba en su casillero tomando algunos libros para la primera clase.

-Buenos días, Jade.-saludo con animo

-Vega.-fue el simple saludo de la pelinegra

-Ten te traje un café.-dijo la castaña para poner el vaso enfrente de ella.-negro con dos de azucar y.. esta hirviendo

Jade lo tomo entre sus manos para dar un sorbo, comprobando su sabor y el ardor en su garganta, era delicioso para ella.-no esperes un gracias

-no lo hacia.-dijo riendo la morena.-¿entonces?

-¿entonces?.-pregunto la gótica alzando una ceja

-¿me acompañas a un concierto?.-pregunto con gracia la latina

-No.-respondio la pelinegra para empezar a caminar por los pasillos, la castaña la seguia a prisa

-vamos.-insistió esta.-son VIP.-saco los boletos de su bolsillo.-es la banda Simple Plan

La gótica se detuvo en seco.-¿simple plan?

-Esa misma.-dijo la castaña

-¿como los conseguiste?.-pregunto todavia asombrada Jade.-es decir, debieron costarte una fortuna

-No es para tanto.-contesto la morena "_Solo un mes de trabajo en la granja_" pensó

-No te gusta este tipo de musica, Vega.-hablo la gotica recordando un poco de los gustos de la latina

-No mucho, pero si no me equivoco a ti si.-pronuncio con una atractiva sonrisa Tori.-¿me acompañas?.-pregunto

-Nunca te rindes ¿cierto?.-dijo la pelinegra tomando un boleto de la mano de la castaña

-cierto.-afirmo la latina

Un pelirrojo se acerco con determinación, tomo el cuello de la camisa de Tori, sin darle tiempo a hablar la empujo duro y aprisiono contra los casilleros.

-¡Que te pasa imbecil!.-pronuncio con enojo la castaña.-¡sueltame!.-en estos momentos sus pies se elevaban y no tocaban el suelo

Jade estaba en un estado de shock. Brock tenia una gran sonrisa en cara, pero no de las bonitas, era maligna, enferma, mostrando casi toda su dentadura amarilla.-mira, pequeña lesbiana escúchame bien.-empezó diciendo.-se tu maldito secreto...-su rostro tomo mas brillo, mientras que el de la latina volvió pálida, llegaron mas jugadores de fútbol, sus risas resonaban por todo el pasillo.-¿o no?...fenómeno.-susurro con burla el capitán, para de un solo tirón tirándola al suelo

La gente en los pasillos se iba con miedo a ser otra victima "_no, no, no, por favor, no... no me puede estar pasando_" Con pesadez la castaña sacudió su pantalón y se paro,-vamos Brock, no lo dirías, n..no te pasarías de esa manera.-fue la suplica que dijo entre dientes

-Pruebame.-contesto el pelirrojo dando un primer golpe, un puñetazo en el pómulo de la morena, un rodillazo en el abdomen y ya la tenían de rodillas, se agacho para acercarse a su oído.-intenta defenderte, y veré como todo mundo se entera.-murmuro

-No la toques.-inquirió con una voz inquebrantable la gótica saliendo de su estado de shock

Brock rio perversamente, con un gesto dio señal a dos jugadores, tomando a Jade de los brazos, para retenerla.-Solo observa.-con esto los golpes siguieron, patadas, puñetazos, cachetadas, el capitán estaba sudando y el cansancio se hacia notar, pero la latina no tenia ninguna marca, pero debido a su resistencia de usar su invulnerabilidad, el dolor era presente, los gestos en su rostro lo demostraban.

-¡Dejala!.-grito la gotica que con sus tijeras amenazo a los que la retenian, con molestia se acerco al pelirrojo.-¡¿te lo vuelvo a decir?!.-apunto

-Ya jugue mucho con el fenomeno.-dijo con rabia el capitan.-¿que tal jugar con la noviecita?.-los siete jugadores se aproximaban a la pelinegra

-Jade, no te metas en esto.-hablo la castaña.-por favor.-suplico

-aaaw, pero que linda, no quiere que la lastimemos.-era la voz de un jugador robusto.-observa como tocamos a tu novia.- tomaron a la latina por los hombros de rodillas inclinando su cara para ver a la pelinegra.-mira atenta... fenómeno

Otro jugador bruscamente tiro las tijeras de la mano de la gótica.-veamos cuanto resistes.- la tomo del brazo con rudeza- …bonita.

Un gran estruendo se formo, el impacto del cuerpo robusto estrellado contra los casilleros. El ceño fruncido, la pasión en la mirada y la rabia al rechinar de los dientes era la morena.-podrán meterse conmigo...-pronuncio con voz áspera.-pero, si tocan a Jade.. aunque sea un poco,-apretó con fuerza sus puños, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos con la presión.-me asegurare de llevarlos al infierno y que cada uno muera.-tomo las camisas de cada jugador cercano a la gótica.- ...lentamente.- y los aventó haciéndolos retroceder o impactar contra el suelo.- Lo juro.

La mirada de terror que irradiaban los jugadores era épica, salieron corriendo uno por uno, por ultimo el pelirrojo que tenia la cara roja de furia.

-¿estas bien?.-pregunto Tori

-Si, no te preocupes ¿tu?

-estoy bien.-respondio la latina

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron normal, la castaña debía pasar a la casa West a las ocho de la noche pues el concierto seria a las nueve, era mejor llegar temprano, mientras en la casa de Jade.

"_¿Que me pasa?, no me puede gustar, no, no, no, no esta pasando y no va pasar, ¿porque?, simple.. por que no soy lesbiana, soy heterosexual, no me deslumbra el brillo de su sonrisa, no me conmuevo con sus detalles, no me gusta lo marcado de su abdomen y el pequeño de su espalda, no me fijo en la forma en que su cintura acentúa sus caderas, ¡arghhh!... y sobre todo a mi NO me gusta Vega_" era el pensamiento de la pelinegra mientras veía que ponerse para el concierto, una sonrisa picara salio de sus labios al recordar "..._a_ _Vega se le paro, se excito por mi, por hacerle cosquillas, ¡Dios!_" empezó a reír

Mientras tanto en la granja Vega. Tori tomaba un baño, después de esto y con las gotas en su cuerpo decidía que ponerse. "_Es un concierto... de rock, entonces_" tomo unos jeans negros subiendo y doblando un poco el ultimo de estos, una camisa blanca con cuello en "V" y una chaqueta de cuero negra con cierres, unas botas grandes negras y por ultimo unos guantes dejando ver sus dedos, se veía rebelde y sexy, si me permiten decir, una excelente combinación.

Bajo las escaleras encontrando a su padre.-Entonces ¿tendré hoy la camioneta?.-pregunto la castaña

El señor David meneo unas llaves en sus dedos.-solo porque se que es especial.-la latina tomo la llaves.-mucha suerte, hija

-gracias papa.-agradecía la morena

-Dios ¿quien es esta estrella de rock en mi casa?.-era la voz de Holly entrando a la sala desde la cocina.-suerte, bebe.-con eso dio un abrazo a su hija

-Suerte con maléfica, hermanita.-medio animo Trina con burla

-¡que no es maléfica!.-reprocho la morena

Luego de los ánimos de la familia, la latina subió a la camioneta que le dio Ryder encendiéndola al instante "_Licencia tengo, carro no tenia, ahora lo tengo, vamos a esta cita_" se alentó la castaña mentalmente

Llego a la casa West a las 7:45 y toco tres veces la puerta. Espero un momento para ser atendida por la señora de la casa.

-Buenas noches, Jadelyn.-saludo cortes la morena

-¡oh! pero a quien tenemos aquí, Tori.-fue el saludo de la señora West.-pero mira que guapa estas, pasa

Con eso la latina paso a la sala.-Jade, bajara en un instante.-hablo el señor West que bajaba las escaleras de la casa

-no hay problema, espero.-dijo con tranquilidad la latina

-¡Ey, Tori!.-fue el grito de Jason que bajaba a prisa las escaleras.-¿cuando entrenamos?

-Tu dime.-respondió la castaña

-Paso por tu granja.-dijo el joven pelinegro pensando.-¿el fin de semana?

-Claro, con un poco de entrenamiento, seras un jugador en poco tiempo

-¿tu crees?.-dijo con emoción Jason

-Por supuesto.-afirmo la latina

-Victoria.-hablo con voz grave el señor West

-m..mande

-Cuida a mi hija ¿si?.-pronuncio ahora mas suave Jordan

-Siempre.-fue la rápida y segura respuesta de la morena

Ambos padres sonrieron. El resonar de los escalones, hizo acto de presencia a la gótica, el pantalón pegado con algunas rasgaduras dejando ver sus muslos, botas de cuero negras y blusa de igual color de botones le daba un aire rudo y sensual, también una buena combinación, ¿no creen?. Para asegurar tenemos a la castaña quien su pupila se dilato y agrando por lo que veía, su garganta seca y sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Reunión familiar con Vega?.-pregunto la pelinegra con burla

-Estaba platicando con Tori de los entrenamientos pero parece que cuando bajaste se quedo muda o algo así.-hablo Jason pasando su mano frente a la cara de la latina para ver alguna reacción.-¡¿vez?!

-Vega.-la llamo la gotica.-¿me escuchas?.-hablo mas fuerte

-¡¿eh?! ¡m..mande!.-reacciono la castaña, todos la veían.-l..lo lamento.-se disculpo y sus mejillas tomaron color, con lentitud paso la mano que mantenía en su espalda al frente, para mostrar una rosa.-toma.-dijo y el rubor era mas notorio en su rostro

-¿una rosa?.-pregunto Jade

-La he pintado de negro, porque se que no te gustan las cosas normales.-explico Tori mostrando una atractiva sonrisa

La pelinegra tomo la flor con sus manos.-Tienes razón.-dijo alzando una ceja

-La tengo.-afirmo con gracia

-No vuelvan tarde.-inquirió el señor West de nuevo mostrándose serio

-Cariño, se amable.-reclamo Jadelyn.-Tori, vayan con cuidado y diviértanse

-Si, gracias

Con eso ambas subieron a la camioneta.-¿No era que no tenias licencia?.-pregunto la gótica

-Nunca dije eso, simplemente no tenia carro

-¿y la compraste?

-digamos que... si, algo asi.-pronuncio la castaña con una sonrisa viendo el camino

Llegaron al concierto y en las primeras filas, encontraron sus asientos, empezaron las canciones, la gente empezaba a pararse y cantar a todo pulmón, Jade y Tori no eran una excepción. Pero hubo una canción

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it / Deseo poder decirte algo... _

_all away. / y llevar todo lejos...  
><em>

En ese momento de la canción, la castaña miro profundamente a la gótica.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you / algunas veces desearía poder salvarte  
>there's so many things that I want you to know  Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas  
>I won't give up till it's over  no voy a renunciar hasta que se termine  
>if it takes you forever, I want you to know  Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas _

Tori con el grito de la gente y todo el alboroto, tomo con su mano cálida, la fría de la pelinegra, con fuerza pero con ternura, dando el sentir de protección.

_that If you fall, stumble down / Que si tu caes, tropiezas, _

_I'll pick you up off the ground, / Te levantare del suelo, _

_If you lose faith in you, / Si pierdes la fe en ti, _

_I'll give you strength to pull through. / Te daré fuerzas para salir adelante._

_Tell me you won't give up, / Dime que no te rendirás, _

_cause I'll be waiting here if you fall / porque voy a esperar aquí , si tu caes _

_you know I'll be there for you / tu sabes que estaré aqui para ti_

Al terminar la canción fue el cierre del concierto, caminaron al estacionamiento aun sin soltarse la mano. La morena observaba a su acompañante muy detenidamente, el blanco de su piel, el carmesí y visiblemente suave de sus labios, como levantaba una ceja juguetonamente y la hacia temblar por dentro, viendo el verde algo azulado de sus ojos, no se podría cansar.

-Sabes.-rompió el silencio la latina

-¿que pasa?

-Eres realmente bella.-adulo la castaña

-No lo creo,-inquirió Jade con una sonrisa.-me enojo con facilidad, soy muy MUY celosa, en realidad si quiero algo soy muy egoísta con ello, me encantan las películas de terror y odio el amarillo, lo odio enserio. Y crees que soy ¿bella?

-Para mi lo eres.-respondió con una sonrisa galante Tori.- para mi... hay belleza en todo lo que eres

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para la gótica, y después ella subió en la del conductor. El camino era tranquilo.

-Toma.-inquirió la latina sacando un disco era de Simple Plan y estaba autografiado

-¿q..que como lo conseguiste?

-En el tiempo de descanso que dieron a la banda.-hablo la morena.-cuando fuiste al baño, fui a camerinos, les pedí el disco "_Y salve a su vocalista de que le cayera un artefacto de luz_".-pensó.- y me lo dieron.-termino por decir

-Y ahí de nuevo.-dijo en un suspiro la pelinegra.-la misteriosa Victoria Vega

Tori sonrió ante el comentario, antes de sentir unos labios en su mejilla, al separarse volteo y de muy cerca seguía la gótica, quien la atrajo del cuello para ahora tomar sus labios, un beso desesperado y apasionado, se separaban por un poco de aire y volvían a empezar.

"_¿Es amor?_"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, veo que si les agradado esta historia, por lo mismo digo mientras una persona lo veo, yo lo terminare, perdón por el retraso esta semana espero subir dos capítulos :D**_

_**Para algunas preguntas G!P es el que un personaje femenino en una historia sea intersexual.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta como me escriben!**_

_**No lo olviden, alguna pregunta, o comentario, pueden ir a mi Ask, esta en la descripción de mi perfil.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**_


	7. Salida de Chicos y Chicas Capitulo 7

**SuperMan Capitulo 7: Salida de Chicos y Chicas**

**¡Hola lectores!, prometi actualizar dos veces esta semana y bueno aquí me tienen, pues la proxima semana tendre examenes, pero esta estoy bien y algo creativa, sigo diciendo mi advertencia sobre temas adultos, gracias por comentar**

…

Y en momentos como este la morena daba razón a la frase "_Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido_".

Mientras la gótica tenia un remolino de ideas en su cabeza, "_¡¿que rayos estoy haciendo?!, la estoy besando, tal vez por instinto, pero ¡diablos! Sus labios saben tan bien, si, como a... chocolate, y ¿desde cuando Vega besa tan bien?_".

El beso seguia y de fondo el sonido de la radio, pasando algunos anuncios o con musica de relajacion, la calle era solitaria, el semaforo ya habia iluminado verde al menos unas tres veces, pero la conductora de la camioneta no tenia intencion de moverse, no por ahora, no en ese momento.

La pelinegra entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabellos castaños de su compañera dando sutiles caricias, la latina paso su brazos por la cintura de la gotica tomandola calidamente. Alejaron sus labios, pero sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en un abrazo, sus alientos se mezclaban entre si, ambas respiraban irregularmente, sus pechos subían y bajaban.

-¿como haces eso?.-pregunto la castaña sin soltarse del abrazo

-¿hacer que?

-el que tengo todos mis planes, lo que pienso hacer o lo que quiero decir,.-explicaba.- pero cuando estoy contigo...-acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Jade.-cuando me besas...-sonrió.- mi cerebro se vuelve tan estúpido...

-Eso no es algo nuevo, Vega.-dijo con burla la gotica, Tori hizo un puchero.-solo es un beso

-¿solo un beso?.-pregunto la latina.- enserio, ¿crees eso?

-Si, un beso, se dan todos los dias, no es nada especial.-comento la pelinegra

-Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón. Yo sé que estás mintiendo.-inquirio Tori con una sonrisa llena de cariño

Jade por un momento se quedo muda, un pequeño rubor abarco sus mejillas.-¿escuchas mis latidos? No puedes, es decir.. no podrías ni siquiera estas cerca de mi pecho

"_¡rayos!_" penso la latina.-quiero decir me imagino, tu corazon debe estar latiendo con prisa.-corrigio y suspiro.- ...al igual que el mio

-T..tu no sabes eso, ¡argh! Solo cállate.-dijo Jade para besar otra vez a la castaña, no era profundo pero fue largo- mucho mejor.-comento al separarse y dejar muda a la morena

-c..creo que mejor vamos a tu casa.-inquirio la latina acomodandose en el asiento de conductor.- tu papa me pidio que llegaramos temprano

El camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, llegaron a la casa West, la morena bajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto y que Jade saliera, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Vega.-se despedía la gótica abriendo la puerta de entrada a su casa

-Espera.-inquirió la morena haciendo a la pelinegra voltear con duda.- me preguntaba si.. ¿esto fue una cita?

-En las citas, las personas se besan, preguntatelo tu.-con una sonrisa burlona Jade se metio a su casa

-"_¿eso fue en si?_"

Con felicidad la morena llego a la granja, la familia estaba dormida, se puso una camisa cómoda y quito los pantalones, no le costo mucho cuando cayo en sueño.

Al día siguiente, la castaña vistió unos pantalones blancos con cinto negro al igual que sus zapatos de piel con cordones delgados, una camisa beige obscuro de manga larga que enrollo hasta sus codos.

Bajo las escalera para entrar a la cocina.-Buenos dias.-saludo alegre a su familia

-Parece que alguien amanecio de buen humor.-dijo con una sonrisa su padre

-Permiteme corregir, a alguien le fue bien anoche.-inquirio Trina con una mirada pervertida

-¡Trina!.-reprocho Tori

-¿Que?.- pregunto con indignación

-vamos no peleen tan de mañana.-hablo Holly sirviendo huevos para el desayuno.-pero, como te fue bebe

-bien.-dijo con una sonrisa la morena.-deberia pedirle ser mi novia ¿ya?..-rasco su nuca con nerviosismo y un rubor abarco sus mejillas.-es decir, decirle que me gusta y todo eso

-yo creo que ya, si no te va ver constante y no queremos que piense que quieres abarcarla, la clave es estar pendiente pero no ser asfixiante.-pronuncio con sabiduría el señor Vega

-Ya veo.-hablo la latina comiendo su desayuno

-Oye Tori, creo que el autobus ya nos dejo.-era la voz de Trina viendo su reloj de mano.-¿nos vamos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro.-afirmo la castaña y asi salieron de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, Tori tomo en brazos a su hermana, y corrió con su velocidad hizo una pequeña parada consiguiendo algunas quejas de Trina, después de esto y en cuestión de segundos estaban en Hollywood Arts.

Trina corrió por alguna audición que habían anunciado, la morena entro con mas calma a los pasillos de la escuela, parecía que la gótica todavía no llegaba.

-¡Holis!.-fue el saludo de Cat que pasaba por los pasillos

-Hola Cat.-saludo la latina.-¿Has visto a Jade?

-Nopi, todavía no llega.-respondió la pelirroja.-¿y...?

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto alegre la castaña

-Jade y tu, se ven muy lindas juntas.-exclamo con ternura Cat

Tori no sabia que decir pero sus mejillas cambiaron de color,-Jade y yo.-pronuncio rascando con nerviosismo su nuca.-pff... emm ¿te ha dicho algo?

-Soy algo infantil, pero tienes que admitir, son mas que obvias.-hablo.- bueno...quede de ayudar con un escenario.-se despidió entre risitas marchándose con saltitos

"_Esta niña es todo un caso_" pensó con una sonrisa la morena "_por otro lado... ¿donde esta Jade?, por mas que pienso en como declararme, no p..puedo, es decir... veamos.. ¡hola! Que onda como la pasas Jade... ¿en que estamos los 80's?... hola Jade te estado buscando ¿podemos hablar?.. si, si eso en definitiva no se escucha tan mal, veamos.. ya vez hemos estado saliendo y.. bueno aunque me encantas como amiga, estas eran citas y no vas a citas con tus amigas, bueno si, pero al salón de belleza o ¿se podría decir cita a salir con una amiga?, lo que quiero decir es que eran citas.. como las que tendrías con un chico, pero las hacías conmigo.. para enamorarte.. porque me gustas, me gustas mucho._"

Seguía divagando en su mente cuando su sentido del oído, escucho unas voces provenientes del armario del conserje, para comprobar dio unos pasos mas cerca, viendo por la puerta entreabierta, se encontraban Jade y Beck.

-vamos solo admitelo,-hablo el pelinegro.- te conozco, dejame ayudarte

-eres un idiota, Beck.-dijo la gótica con una sonrisa burlona pero "_esta sonrisa, estaba llena de cariño... se notaba._" pensó por un momento la latina.-¿lo sabias?

-Contigo no se puede.-pronuncio Beck

Luego de eso, la castaña no escucho nada mas, la imagen era todo lo que podía ver, ambos abrazándose, con ternura, se sonreían mutuamente, "_como cuando eran pareja_".

El solo recuerdo oprimió su corazón, las imágenes torturaban su cabeza, camino pesadamente hasta su casillero ocupaba unos libros para su primera clase, poco paso y Jade estaba ya por los pasillos, sin pensarlo se aproximo a ella.

-b..buenos días, Jade.-saludo la castaña

-Vega.-fue el saludo cortante de la gótica

-¿cafe?.-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa la morena

Jade no dijo nada solo lo tomo y dio un sorbo.-mucho mejor.-pronuncio "_¡rayos!, es que siempre tiene esa sonrisa tonta en la cara.. bueno se ve linda, muy linda cuando sus mejillas se elevan y muestra esa dentadura perfecta.. es muy linda cuando sonríe.. ¡diablos!, como no me di cuenta, los detalles, mi reacción a ellos, las citas, los regalos, los halagos, poco a poco, no lo se.. Para cuando lo noté... ya me había enamorado._"

-¿podemos hablar?.-pregunto la morena

-No

-¿eh?.. ¿p..porque no?

-No quiero, Vega.-fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra "_esto va pasar, yo no soy lesbiana, no me gusta Vega, si me alejo pasara.. todo esto pasara._"

La latina siguió insistiendo en todo el día, pero la gótica le seguía rechazando, ese día Cat y Jade tendrían una pijamada, mientras que los chicos saldrían por ahí a comer, si "Tori" estaba entre los chicos.

Estaban en la casa West, en la habitación de la gótica, Cat se encontraba dibujando una cebra, o un caballo, o una vaca, bueno.. algo asi, mientras Jade estaba recostada en su cama cambiando los canales del televisor.

-Ey, Jade.-fue el saludo de Jason abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a su hermana.-¿no vino, Tori?.-pregunto

-No.-fue la tajante respuesta de la pelinegra

-¿sabes si esta en su casa?

-No, no lo se, no tengo idea, ¿por que tendría que saber yo?.. me ves cara de mapa busca Vega, ¿o que?

-Jade, no seas mala con tu hermano.-reprocho la pelirroja.-creo que salio con los chicos a comer o algo asi, como salida de chicos.. y Tori

-oh ya veo.-hablo Jason.-¿tienes su numero?

-Sip.-afirmo Cat

Luego de eso la pelirroja dicto el numero de la latina a Jason, después este salio del cuarto, la gótica cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¿Jason conoce a Tori?.-pregunto Cat

-Vega ha venido un par de veces, jugaron futbol y ya son super amigos.-pronuncio con fastidio la pelinegra

-Ya veo..

-Vega ¿salio con los chicos?.-pregunto la gotica tratando de sonar desinteresada

-Si, ya sabes se lleva muy bien con ellos,-contesto la pelirroja.-en si, es como una salida de chicos, Tori tiene un pene, pero igual tiene rasgos muy femeninos, da ternura es como.. un chico tímido.

-Y ¿que crees que vayan hacer?

-no lo se.. cosas de chicos supongo, comer, hablar de deportes, ver el trasero de las chicas, ver porno, entrar a un club, romper una ventana jugando futb..

-¡espera! ¿que dijiste?.-interrumpió Jade

-iba decir jugando futbol, pero me interrumpiste

-no Cat, antes de eso

-¿entrar en un club?

-No lo de ver a las chicas

-Oh.. ¿ver el trasero de las chicas?

-¿De donde sacas que van hacer todo eso?

-¡Por Dios, Jade!.. son chicos, ¿nunca has visto películas?, uno dice "¿ya viste?" viendo a una chica y el otro dice "si le doy un nueve, a la de haya si le doy con todo", cosas asi.. de chicos

-Vega, ¿va incluida en esto?

-Pues Tori es gay, no me sorprenderia si lo hiciera-aclaro la pelirroja.- pero, ¿porque te importa?..-pregunto curiosa.- hoy la ignoraste todo el dia, la trataste feo

-No.. la ignore

-Si lo hiciste, ella te decia "¿podemos hablar?" o "vamos Jade es algo importante para mi" y tu solo decias "No" con cara enojada y salias con prisa

Jade gruño con frustración, y cambio de tema, viendo una serie en televisión.

Por otro lado en un club, Beck consiguió credenciales falsas para todos, no los dejarían pasar siendo menores de edad, el lugar se llamaba "_La taberna_" luces fosforescentes lo azulaban, había bancos y mesas de madera, la mayoría ocupadas, los chicos escogieron una esquina con una mesa rectangular para sentarse, pidieron una pizza, unos refrescos y cervezas.

-vamos Tors, al menos lo intentaste.-hablo Andre

-pero en verdad.. quiero hablar con ella.-dijo en un suspiro la latina

-ya hablaras con ella, pero por ahora, diviertete ¿si?.-pronuncio con simpatia Robbie.-queremos pasar un rato con nuestra amiga

-Si, no veo porque no divertirme un rato.-afirmo la castaña

El club-bar tenia la música alta, y todo se empezaba a llenar, los chicos pasaron a la pista de baile, cuerpo con cuerpo no había espacio para un pelo mas en el lugar, la morena bailaba con encanto y sensualidad, eran varias las que pasaban enfrente de ella para re-pegarle el trasero, o el busto.

-Ey Tori.-grito Beck.- ¿cual te gusto?

-le voy a la de blusa rosa.-aposto el moreno

-yo a la de azul.-dijo el titiritero

-Chicos, ya me gusta alguien.. enserio, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.-exclamo la latina tomando un refresco

-bueno.. eso lose, pero en realidad le iba a la de blanco, tiene mejor trasero.-inquirio Beck con media sonrisa

Andre, Robbie y Tori, vieron a la muchacha de blanco, linda cara y cuerpo, el pelinegro tenia razon respecto al trasero.-Tienes razon.-afirmaron los tres

Después de salir del club, en la camioneta de la castaña llegaron a la granja Vega, se sentaron en la mesa circular del patio.

Un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Beck.

-¿bueno?.-contesto

-Holis Beck.-saludo al parecer Cat

-ey, Cat.-saludo el pelinegro

-¿Estas con los chicos?

-Sip, ¿por?

-pon el altavoz

Al instante Beck pulso un botón y el altavoz se activo.

-Ey, chicos saluden a Cat.-grito

-¡Hola Cat!.-era la voz de Andre, Robbie y Tori

Todos los chicos estaban tan alegres, por tomar unas cuantas cervezas en el bar, no estaban tan mal pero rebosaban felicidad.

-¡Holis chicos!.-saludo alegre la pelirroja

-Cat.-hablo Tori.- ...como gato en ingles.- dijo y todos rieron

-cierto.-afirmo Robbie.-un gato lindo.-adulo

La risita de la pelirroja resonó por el altavoz.-que graciosos son chicos

-Ey.. ¡hip! Tambien estoy yo.-inquirio Tori

-si Tori.. tambien eres muy graciosa.-dijo con ternura Cat, la latina sonrio ante el comentario

-bueno..-pronuncio Beck.-¿somos graciosos? ¿por eso llamas?

-Jade esta conmigo.-inquirio la pelirroja.-esta escuchando

-¿Estan borrachos?.-era la voz incredula de la gotica

-Nooo..-todos negaron.- ..bueeeno, si .. tal vez, poquito.-terminaron diciendo

-¿estas ahí, Vega?.-pregunto

-¡aquí estoy!.-exclamo con gracia la morena

-¿que rayos te dieron?.-pregunto

-bueeeno..-empezó hablar la latina.- primero Robbie una cerveza para divertirme, Andre otra para olvidarme y bailar, Beck otra para relajarme, después.. unas mas para mas diversión y.. bueno creo que la chica del trasero me dio otra, y un papel con ¡hip! va..varios numeros

-¡¿chica del trasero?! ¿que chica?

-oh.. si la chica de blanco.-inquirió Beck.- que bueeen trasero

-Siii.-balbucearon todos

-creo que en el papel venia su numero, y..yo lo quiero.-pronuncio el titiritero con simpatia tambaleando en su silla

-¿están en la granja Vega?.-fue la tajante voz de la pelinegra

-oh.. si, si estamos.-respondió Andre todos saltaron encima de el para taparle la boca, era tarde, la gótica ya había escuchado.

Luego de eso Cat y Jade subieron a el auto de la pelinegra, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la casa Vega, abrir no fue problema la puerta estaba medio-abierta. Pasaron por la cocina para llegar al patio.

-Cat, conduce la camioneta de Beck, y llevalos a sus casas,-ordeno la gotica.-dile a Trina que su hermana se queda hoy a dormir en mi casa

-Sipi.-respondió la pelirroja riendo al ver a sus amigos tambalearse bailando encima de la mesa

-¡ey, gato!.-fue el saludo alegre de Andre

-Vega, nos vamos.-fue la orden de Jade tomando a Tori del brazo

-¿a..a donde vamos?.-pregunto confundida la castaña

-A mi casa.-contesto la pelinegra

Entraron al carro negro de Jade, el camino fue silencioso con la mirada de la morena clavada en la gótica, llegaron a la casa West, Jade paso el brazo de la castaña por su cuello para sostenerla y que no tropezara. Pasaron las escaleras de la casa, por suerte los señores West tenían una importante fiesta familiar, regresarían por la mañana, llegaron al cuarto de la pelinegra, la latina se sentó con comodidad en la cama de esta.

-Te he salvado.-aclaro la gótica.- tus padres te mataran si te ven asi

-¿porque?.-pregunto con un puchero adorable la morena

-solo olvídalo.-dijo con gracia la pelinegra, camino hasta su armario para buscar algunas pijamas

La castaña camino hasta Jade.-¿que haces?.-pregunto

-¿Que usas de pijama?

-No lo se,-pronuncio sonrojada Tori.-no uso, duermo en boxers y con mi camisa

-bueeno.. tu lo pediste.-pronuncio con cierto tono seductor la gótica

-¿q..que?

Ahora Jade volteo hacia Tori, tomando su cinturón.-e..espera q..que haces.-tartamudeo la latina, la pelinegra desabrocho algo bruscamente el cinturón, para quitarlo, desabrocho también el botón y bajo el cierre, en un movimiento rápido bajo los jeans de la castaña hasta sus tobillos.

-Solo te puse la pijama.-contesto con media sonrisa Jade ante la vista que tenia, la morena tenia unos boxers grises, sus esbeltas y largas piernas relucían era bastante sexy.-voy a ponerme mi pijama

Después de un instante, la pelinegra tenia un bluson largo negro, la latina quedo con su camisa, los boxers y calcetas. Se acostaron en la cama mientras la televisión mostraba una película.

-¿ porque me ignoraste h..hoy?.-inquirió Tori

-¿ignorarte?.. no lo hago

-Si hoy lo hiciste, sin razón alguna, últimamente hemos estado saliendo, el concierto, la película, ¿h..hice algo mal?

-No, no lo haces, pero.. ¿porque lo haces?, el invitarme a salir, aunque siempre te estoy tratando mal, ¿porque?

La castaña tomo un momento en contestar, observo a la pelinegra para mostrarle una sonrisa cálida y suspirar-Porque no puedes rendirte sin luchar..

El silencio se formo en el cuarto, la pelinegra se acomodaba para pararse pero la latina la tomo de la muñeca.-¿que pasa?.-pregunto la gótica

-¿a donde vas?

-Solo voy a poner alguna película.. ya vuelvo

-no..-se quejo la castaña, un rubor abarco sus mejillas.-quédate conmigo.

-mmm.. con una condición

-¿cual?

-quiero que dejes de mirar el tra..digo a.. ya sabes.. otras chicas...

-esta bien.-dijo con una sonrisa Tori.- ..tu eres la mas bonita.

Jade volvió a acostarse acercándose mas a la morena, tomándola con suavidad de la cintura, sus miradas estaban conectadas.-¿sabes que mas quiero?.-pregunto la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla colorada de la morena, esta trago saliva audiblemente,-Te quiero besar.-asi como lo dijo, empujo sus labios contra los de la latina, tierno y apasionado, el sabor del chocolate y el café, en ese momento, solo estaban ellas.

**Continuara...**

**Lo siento me tarde mucho mas de lo pensado, pero tengo tantas ideas que plasmar, que hago bastantes revisiones antes de subir un capitulo... muchas gracias por comentar, me animan a seguir subiendo, planeo actualizar mas temprano esta vez.. si no, insistan por Ask, la presión me hace trabajar mas rápido.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**

**¡Comenten y muchas gracias a los que lo hacen!**


	8. Declararme Capitulo 8

**SuperMan Capitulo 8: Declararme**

**¡Hola Lectores! ¿como han estado? .. se me ocurrió actualizar dos veces esta semana.. y dije "¿porque no?" entonces aquí me tienen, continuemos**

…

El beso seguía y la gótica tomaba el control de la situación, acaricio el pecho de la castaña pasando sus manos por la camisa de esta, sensualmente desabotono dos botones de esta.

-e..espera,-pronuncio la castaña separándose del beso.-n..no creo que esto sea b..buena idea

Fue callada por los labios de la pelinegra, al instante se olvido de lo que iba decir, era el efecto de la gótica en ella, no podía hacer nada, se dejaban ir por el momento, la pasión inundaba la habitación.

-Jade ¿tienes el control de m..-era la voz de Jason arruinando el momento y entrando en el cuarto sin previo aviso, su cara era un dilema.-wooow

-Enano, estoy algo ocupada..¿que quieres?.-hablo Jade volteando su vista hacia su hermano, pero sin quitar la posición encima de la latina quien tenia la cara roja de vergüenza

-¿tienes el control de mi televisión?.-pregunto

-No, creo que esta en la sala.-respondió la gótica

Para estar en esa situación ambos hermanos hablaban bastante relajados, mientras la morena quería que la tierra la tragara.-¿sabes?, deberías poner un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta.-comento Jason con una sonrisa burlona

-Solo callate y salte.-inquirió la gótica con molestia

El hermano salio y la pelinegra fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, al volver a la cama Tori estaba recostada, sostenía un cojín en su cara.

-¿que haces?.-pregunto Jade

-Podría morir de vergüenza en este instante...-dijo la latina aun con el cojín en su rostro

-vamos, Vega no seas bebe.-inquirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.- ni siquiera presto atención.. lo he visto en peores situaciones, créeme

La castaña se quito el cojín, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a la gótica le dio cierta ternura,-y..yo voy al baño.. y..ya vuelvo.-se paro con el mismo cojín en su entrepierna caminando con el hasta el baño

-¿te entusiasmaste demasiado, Vega?.-pregunto Jade con burla y una gran sonrisa sensual

-¡Oh, callate! .-replico la morena entrando al baño

Después de unos instantes, salio de este, la pelinegra veía algún documental con mucha sangre y órganos.. ya saben bastante.. Jade. La latina se recostó a su lado intentando no ver demasiado la pantalla plana que tenia enfrente, que ahora mismo veían el interior de la garganta de alguna persona.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a pelear?.-inquirió la gótica tomando el control y bajando el volumen de la televisión.-quiero decir, cuando me invitaste al concierto y.. paso lo de Brock, enserio, jamas creí que pudieras tumbar a mas de una mosca o.. a Robbie

-No es para tanto, solo los asuste un poco.-hablo la castaña

-¿un poco?.-pregunto Jade con sarcasmo.- juro que mas de uno se hizo pipí en los pantalones, y.. Brock es uno de ellos

La morena comenzó a reír.-si, supongo que del trabajo en la granja he aprendido algunas cosas

-Como ser un hulk ¿o algo asi?.-dijo con gracia la pelinegra

-Si, digamos que algo asi...

-Otra vez la misteriosa Victoria Vega

-¿De que hablas?.-pregunto la latina

-Nada, solo.. vamos a dormir.-seguido de decir esto la gótica se acurruco en el regazo de la morena, quien se inmuto al principio, para después relajarse y abrazarla por el costado, pequeñas respiraciones se escuchaban por el silencio del cuarto, "buenas noches" fue lo que dijeron ambas antes de caer dormidas.

Pasaron algunas horas, suficientes de sueño, la pelinegra despertaba aturdida por el canto de los pájaros y la luz que se intercalaba por su ventana, con los ojos semiabiertos camino hasta sus persianas cerrándolas de golpe, para que su habitación quedara a oscuras, al acostarse de nuevo en la cama, tanteo esta varias veces, descubriendo la ausencia de cierta castaña en esta, se apresuro a salir de su cuarto, miro el reloj de la pared "9:37" marcaban, sus padres llegarían por eso de las 11, pero igual tenia que descubrir donde se había metido la latina, entonces escucho unos gritos, camino con prisa hacia el sonido, llego al cuarto de su hermano, la puerta estaba tapizada con negro y algunos carteles de vídeojuegos o deportes, entro sin pedir permiso.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!.-era el grito de la morena viendo el televisor con el ceño fruncido

-¡No te escucha!.-exclamo con una sonrisa Jason.- vaya forma de destrozar a un zombie

-Si te dije que con el revolver era mas fácil.-aclaro Tori con simpatía

-Solo que es difícil, apuntar tan rápido a sus cabez...-hablaba Jason cuando al fin percato de la presencia de su hermana en el cuarto, rápido presiono el botón de "pause"

-¡Ey!.-reclamo la latina.-¡porque lo qui...-decía cuando vio de repente a la gótica.-b..buenos días Jade.-saludo

-Vega, Jason.-fue el saludo de la pelinegra.- pensé que te habías ido ¿que haces aquí, Vega?

-¡Oh!, mira esto es.. es una historia graciosa.. ¡ja, ja!.. am.. lo que paso es.. es que.-empezó a explicar Tori, viendo como Jade arqueo su ceja con disgusto.- tenia algo de sed, entonces salí del cuarto y camine.. ¿sabias que los pasillos de tu casa son muy, muy largos?..-sin obtener respuesta continuo.-bueno.. en un punto de ir por agua a la cocina, me encontré con Jason y me dio una soda y.. terminamos jugando videojuegos.. aquí.. no quería que te asustaras o algo asi, debí avisarte, lo lamento

-¡¿que?! ¿asustarme?..-dijo con indignación la gótica.- estas loca Vega, solo creí que estabas agonizando o algo y.. por Dios no quería perderme de eso

-¿alguien quiere desayunar?.-interrumpió Jason bostezando

Luego de eso los 3 bajaron a la cocina, Jason solo traía unos boxers a cuadros azules y una camisa roja, la latina insistió en ponerse sus pantalones para bajar pues los padres de Jade llegarían en unas horas, la gótica preparaba hot cakes mientras la morena preparaba café, Jason rondaba preguntando "¿falta mucho?", después de unos minutos todos estaban en la mesa, la castaña dio a la pelinegra una taza blanca con el típico café negro con dos de azúcar. Todos comían en silencio.

-Entonces.. ¿Tori, eres lesbiana?.-pregunto de una Jason tomando con tranquilidad leche de un vaso

-Si,-afirmo la latina.-¿pasa algo?

-No, me alegro es genial que te vayan las chicas, supongo que por eso no te molestaron las revistas y posters que tenia en mi cuarto

La gótica frunció el ceño.-¿que revistas, enano?.-pregunto

-De elmo y sus amigos.-contesto con sarcasmo el menor West.- ...obvio pornográficas hermanita

-¡Aj! Eres un pervertido.-exclamo la pelinegra con molestia

-y.. ¿tu Jade?.-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Jason.- ...digo, encontrarte encima de Tori ¿no eras heterosexual?

En este punto la castaña empezaba a hundirse en su silla.-Soy bisexual.-declaro la gótica

-Oh, eso aclara las cosas.-dijo calmado Jason metiendo un gran trozo de hot cake a su boca.- igual Tori tiene pene.. asi que

-¡Jason!.-reclamo la morena

-Eso es cierto, entonces se podría decir que no seria tan gay ¿verdad?.-pronuncio con burla la pelinegra

-¡Jade!.-reclamo de nuevo la castaña "_sin duda alguna, son familia_"

En eso suena la puerta principal, la perilla gira con lentitud al resonar de unas llaves, la puerta se abre para mostrar a los padres West.

-El tío Bernaldo esta loco, y punto.-era la voz del señor West con una sonrisa aunque su rostro se volvió mas serio al ver a la latina en casa

-¿que pasa cariño?.-pregunto dulce la señora West.- ¡oh! Tori ¿como estas?

-muy bien, Jadelyn.-contesto la castaña con gracia

-Jade.-hablo Jordan quien se veía un poco molesto.-no me dijiste que tendrías visitas mientras no estábamos

-¡ah! ¿que?.. no, te refieres a Vega, ella llego a saludar y le ofrecimos pasar a desayunar, de hecho ya se iba.-hablo Jade con nerviosismo.- ¿verdad, Vega?

-si, si yo ya me iba.-dijo Tori checando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca.-mire la hora, es tardísimo, para ya sabe,-Jordan empezó con ese gracioso tic en el ojo.-trabajar en la granja y eso..-tomo rápido sus zapatos y seguido de un "Pasen buen día" salio de la casa West.

El señor Jordan veía con duda a sus hijos, quienes comían en silencio, para suerte de Jade su hermano no dijo nada, solo le guiño el ojo juguetonamente con una sonrisa, prometiendo asi, guardar el secreto.

El fin de semana paso rápido, era inicio de semana en Hollywood Arts, la gótica tenia un debate en su cabeza, mientras cerraba con fuerza su casillero.

-no creo que el casillero tenga alguna culpa.-pronuncio con una sonrisa Beck

-no estoy para bromas Beckett.-inquirió la gótica con el ceño fruncido

-bueno, sera que estas de mal humor, porque no has podido ser honesta.-hablo con tranquilidad el pelinegro alzando las cejas

-cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.-exclamo con molestia la pelinegra.- no hay sentimientos hacia Vega, solo nos gusta divertirnos un rato pero solo eso, no hay emociones ni cosas cursis

-Solo lograras herirla y lo sabes.-advirtió Beck con su típica mirada de sabio

-No se de que hablas.-dijo la gótica con una mueca de disgusto

-B..buenos días Jade.-saludo Tori uniéndose a la conversación.-Hola Beck

-Vega.-saludo la pelinegra, Beck la vio con reproche

-Yo ya me voy, adiós chicas.-se despidió el pelinegro

-¿Café?.-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora la castaña enseñando un vaso en su mano

-No.-negó la gótica caminando por el pasillo para alejarse

-¿que? ¿porque?.-pregunto la morena.- esta hirviendo, negro y con dos de azúcar

-Ok, tal vez el café si.-hablo Jade tomando el vaso.- tu, aléjate.

-¿p..porque?.-pregunto la latina sin entender.- no pude hablar contigo, no contestas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, solo.. quiero hablar contigo

-no tenemos nada de que hablar.-pronuncio la gótica con desdén dando unos pasos hacia atrás por la cercanía de la castaña

-Si, si tenemos.-exclamo Tori, posando su mano en la pared al lado de la pelinegra acorralándola.- y lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, déjame hablar.-su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su mirada decía mucho

Jade se dio media vuelta y escapo del lugar donde estaba, camino fingiendo no escuchar a la latina, sin tomarla en cuenta, los pasillos empezaban a vaciarse por el inicio de clases, la castaña ya había hecho de todo, Jade no la volteaba siquiera a ver, pasaban las clases y entre ellas, la morena volvia a insistir solo perseguir, la gótica caminaba sin rumbo, solo escapaba, intentando no escuchar, era hora del recreo, Jade seguía ignorando a la latina, esta se cansaba por momentos, pero nunca se rendía.

Los días empezaron a pasar, que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra, nadie sabe, dicen que si no vez algo se olvida ¿no?, yo opino que en un intento de omitir algo, solo lo tienes mas presente en tu mente, las noches eran largas para la morena, el insomnio la dominaba, ¿que había hecho mal?, el consuelo de sus amigos no la ayudaba, y ella solo quería declararse, pero como lo haría, si no la escuchaba.

Era viernes, la morena estaba cansada, pero no se notaba, el insomnio no era algo que le afectara la imagen, vestía unos jeans grises oscuros, botas cafés claro, una camisa del mismo color con un abrigo negro. Veía como Jade tomaba algunos libros de su casillero, probablemente para tarea de fin de semana, se veía muy bien, el negro siempre le quedaba, era lo suyo.

-Jade.-hablo la morena con media sonrisa, al instante vio el cuerpo de la pelinegra tensarse pero siguió haciendo lo que hacia.-Jade.-repitió la castaña de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta

La gótica se disponía a irse, cerro su casillero, y sin mirar atrás donde estaba Tori, camino hasta la puerta principal, tomando tiempo al abrirla.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que existo?.-fue el susurro que salio de los labios de Tori con tanta.. nostalgia y tristeza que ella misma se sorprendió

En un instante la gótica no pudo, no pudo mas, la arrastro hasta el armario del conserje, con miedo a que alguien escuchara su conversación.

-Solo di, lo que tengas que decir y me iré.-hablo la pelinegra cerrando con seguro la puerta

-T..te quiero hablar de mis sentimientos, al estar contigo.-inquirió la latina

-Vega, creo que no me explique bien, solo no hables de sentimientos, no hubo sentimientos.-hablo indiferente Jade

-y..y ¿que significaron los besos?.-pregunto con temor Tori.-¡¿no significo nada?!.-dijo rápido con pesar.- Pode..podemos ser algo mas, te llevaría al cine, al teatro, conciertos, parques, restaurantes, no .. no ha acabado.-su voz empezó a quebrar.- te llevaría a donde quisieras...

-Vega, no soy gay.-hablo dura la pelinegra no sabia como esas palabras rebotaron de su boca.. y no se sentía bien.. no es lo que quiso decir

-Oh...ya veo.. era eso..-"no soy gay" resonó una vez mas en su cabeza.-Lo siento... yo p..pensé...-entre los mechones que cubrían su rostro se veía una sonrisa triste.-La verdad no se ni que pensé...-quito el cabello de su cara para ver los ojos verdes de la gótica.-Y..yo lamento mucho si te moleste.-sus ojos reflejaban inmenso dolor, junto con el esfuerzo por no dejar caer las lagrimas.-Solo...-sus manos temblorosas pasaron por su pantalón quitando el sudor de estas.-Perdóname.-con eso se alejo

-¡Espera, Tori!.-fue el grito de Jade tomando la muñeca de la latina antes de que se alejara demasiado, esta se volteo, las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas que estaban coloradas, la pelinegra no podía decir nada, viendo asi a la castaña.

_Sentía__ que el mundo se le venia encima._

-¡¿Que..?! e..es una tontería -inquirió Tori con melancolía.-Yo en verdad... pen..pensé que podría funcionar.-paso una manga de su camisa para limpiar una lagrima de su mejilla.-Ya no soporto seguir ocultando lo que siento y fingir que solo quiero ser tu amiga.-con seriedad volvió su vista hasta la gótica, viéndola.. una sonrisa adorno su rostro, algo confuso pues una lagrima cayo en el mismo instante.-Tu, me gustas mucho.-se confeso.- Lo siento,-paso una mano por su cabello con frustración.- ¡enserio, joder! yo.. lo siento.-chillo, su voz era entrecortada junto con respiraciones fuertes y suspiros.-Tú... nunca lo entenderás... cuanto... de verdad... te amo.- las lagrimas caían sin parar.-No me mires asi.- reprocho viendo la expresión de la pelinegra que tenia la cara bastante contrariada

-¿C..como?

-¡tu sabes como!.-pronuncio en un suspiro la morena acercándose a Jade.-con.. pena, con lastima.. n..no me mires asi, lo que mas me gusta de ti es como miras a todos con superioridad.-tomo con cuidado la mejilla de la gótica con delicadeza la acaricio.- Estaré bien, lo prometo, pero dame tiempo.-inquirió firme sus ojos seguían rojos.-yo.. tal vez no te vea en un rato, asi olvidarme, es decir, sacarte de mi cabeza.-mostró una sonrisa triste.-al menos te dije lo que siento.-suspiro pesadamente.-gracias por escucharme.. te vi hace rato hablando con Beck, el te quiere, es un buen chico.-comenzó a recoger su mochila del suelo, con pasos lentos camino a la puerta de salida, una mirada hacia atrás "_Una ultima vez..._"-Este o no este contigo, siempre te quiero ver feliz...

Antes de abrir totalmente la puerta, esta fue cerrada ruidosamente, con duda Tori volteo a ver a la gótica, esta la tomo con fuerza de la camisa levantándola un poco pues la castaña era centímetros mas baja, no pudo decir nada cuando la estaban besando, era un beso intenso y desesperado, la latina empujo un poco el pecho de la pelinegra -¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡p..para ti, no significa nada, no me toques!- era su queja mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer -no.. no me toques.. por favor.. si no sientes nada.. no me toques.. no seas amable.. me lastimas- "_No podre vivir, sin tus besos_" aun haciendo fingido esfuerzo en zafarse, Jade la retenía, ahora estaban en el suelo, Jade encima de ella, el aire les faltaba, sus lenguas se habían unido al juego, bruscamente la joven pálida aprisionaba los brazos de la mas baja hacia arriba, al separarse ambas respiraban con dificultad.

-Vega.-la llamo esta, la latina todavía estaba algo aturdida por el beso.-Escúchame.-dijo mas segura.-Tu, tu.. me haces feliz, idiota.-fueron sus palabras.- Yo debo pedirte disculpas, ¡diablos! cuando se trata de ti, no se.. ¡no tengo una puta idea de como actuar!, solo se una cosa.. no quiero que te alejes de mi...-con cariño abrazo a la castaña despeinando con ternura el cabello de esta.- Quédate conmigo.. Tori.

No basto mas, el llanto vino a la latina, pero esta vez era de felicidad, bueno.. no de felicidad.. eso no existe, cuando lloras de "felicidad" es en realidad.. ¿como decirlo?.. es alivio, por todo ese miedo, toda esa angustia, simplemente la estas soltando.. pues si, eso hace Tori ahora mismo, esta soltando toda la tensión, el estrés, la angustia y sobretodo.. el miedo, ahora al saber que Jade la corresponde.

-Ya no llores.-era el consuelo de la gótica, ambas se encontraban recargadas en la pared, la cabeza castaña caía en el hombro de la pelinegra quien con un brazo la

tomaba el hombro con afecto

-¿Jade?

-Si

-Te quiero.

-Yo también, Vega.-otra vez el lloriqueo resonó por el pequeño cuarto.- ¿Vas a llorar cada vez que te diga te quiero?.-pregunto con gracia Jade

-Tal vez...

**Continuara...**

**Se que fue algo corto pero, espero el próximo sea mas largo, tengan un lindo fin de semana, gracias por preguntar en Ask por ahí enserio me ponen a escribir para subirlo :)**

**Comente, gracias a los que lo hacen ;)**


	9. Un día agitado Capitulo 9

**SuperMan Capitulo 9: Un día agitado**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿como están? Espero muy bien, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir subiendo, ****comencemos**

…

"_Si, llevo dos semanas saliendo con la bruja mala del oeste o como la llama mi hermana, Maléfica. Se preguntan ¿como es?, y me tomare la libertad de contestar, ¡es grandioso!, la he llevado al cine, a restaurantes, a parques, a conciertos, a teatros y playas, siempre pasando a su casa por ella y dejándola en la misma, he perdido la cuenta de los besos que hemos compartido, pero el sentimiento sigue siendo igual que el primero que compartimos. Todavía no es mi novia, solo estoy pensando como pedírselo, los chicos no saben nada aunque creo que Cat y Beck lo sospechan, si me preguntan jamas negaría algo, mis padres lo saben por lo mismo Trina lo sabe._"

Estaban en clase de historia del arte, mismo que compartían Cat, Jade y Tori, el profesor hablaba tratando de explicar algo pero la atención de la latina estaba en cierta chica pálida sentada frente a ella.

La castaña no lo podía evitar, rompió un trozo de papel de su libreta, tomando un bolígrafo negro para escribir "_Hola_" algo simple para sacar a flote una conversación. Con cuidado de que el profesor no la viera puso el papel encima del escritorio de Jade, esta vio el papel extrañada pero lo abrio con cuidado, lo respondió pasándolo rápido a la morena.

Esta lo abrio "_Vega, ¿vas a estar mirándome toda la clase?_" Tori sonrió al ver la respuesta, contesto y paso el papel, "_La platica del profesor no es interesante_" Jade leyó y sonrió para escribir otra cosa pasando el papel con cuidado a la latina

"_¿Dices que soy mas interesante que las artes en Europa de 1846?"_ la castaña miro y pensó que contestar con satisfacción paso el papel de nuevo, la gótica lo abrio para que un leve rubor abarcara sus mejillas "_Eres mas interesante que todo._" el papel no llego de vuelta y la clase termino.

Tori seguía a la pelinegra hasta su casillero, era hora de salida, se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, David le regalo la camioneta a cambio de trabajar en la granja por las tardes cosa que no era un problema para la latina, observo como la gótica tenia muchos libros en su mochila.

-¿quieres que lleve tu mochila?- pregunto simpática la morena

-No es necesario- respondió la gótica con su ceño fruncido

-yo creo que si- aclaro la latina tomando la mochila sin permiso, subiéndola a su hombro junto con la suya

-contigo no se puede, Vega

Ambas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, no caminaron mucho pues la camioneta estaba cerca, la castaña abrio la puerta del copiloto para la pelinegra, puso las mochilas en la parte trasera y subió para encenderla.

El camino era tranquilo, la conversación era fluida y divertida, el tiempo paso rápido cuando llegaron a la casa West, la morena bajo de la camioneta para tomar la mochila negra de la gótica abriendo la puerta para ella, la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-¿vendrás hoy?-pregunto Tori

-Si, estaré ahí-afirmo la pelinegra

Era vienes, Andre, Robbie y Tori habían organizado una reunión en la granja Vega, seria para pasar el rato y divertirse, también estarían Cat y Beck, un momento de amigos.

-Estas hermosa- hablo la morena sacando al fin lo que había pensado todo el día, las dos se habían arreglado un poco mas ese día, desde que estaban saliendo lo hacían, la gótica tenia una blusa negra entallada, con falda del mismo color y unas pequeñas botas de tacón.

-Tú.. no estas tan mal- dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa, Tori vestía un pantalón azul marino entallado, converse de igual color, una camisa blanca con un saco gris, y un reloj negro en su muñeca, le quedaba bastante bien.

-Así que.. no estoy mal- inquirió la castaña con una sonrisa tomando a la pelinegra de la cintura -¿es un cumplido West?- sus narices se rosaban

-Tal vez, Vega- pronuncio la gótica con una sonrisa seductora tomando el cuello de la latina para atraerla a sus labios, el beso fue corto para separarse y verse fijamente, tomándose el tiempo de inclinarse por otro, pero el sonido de la perilla las hizo separarse.

La puerta se abrio para ver a la señora West quien sonreía ampliamente, volvió la vista a su hija y después a la morena, unas veces asi, viendo el corto espacio que las separaba se alejaron un poco mas.

-Hija llegaste- hablo Jadelyn

-Si, mama- aclaro la gótica tomando su mochila para entrar a su casa

-¿No invitas a Tori?- pregunto de una la señora West -acabo de preparar pollo, y seria estupendo que nos acompañaras ¿no es asi Jade?

-¡Ah! Claro- respondió la pelinegra, dándole un mirada de "_corre_" a la latina

-M..me encantaría, p..pero

-Nada de peros, hoy te quedas a comer en casa West- aclaro Jadelyn tomando a la morena del brazo jalándola para adentro

-O..okey

"_Esto sera incomodo_" pensó al instante la pelinegra

Las tres pasaron a la sala donde el señor West bajaba por las escaleras, traía unos shorts azules y una camisa negra, con el cabello desordenado y unas calcetas, Jadelyn se acomodo rápido a su lado.

-Cariño Tori se quedara a comer- hablo amable la rubia, Jordan dio una mirada intimidante a la latina ganándose un codazo de su esposa -Se amable- susurro esta

-Si, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber de ti, Victoria- pronuncio Jordan

La castaña trago saliva

-¿ya esta listo?- pregunto una voz de la planta alta -tengo hambre- era Jason bajando con pereza los escalones -¡Tori!- grito al ver a la morena

-¡hey Jason!-saludo la castaña con gracia ambos chocaron cinco con la mano

-bueno.. todos pasemos a la cocina- inquirió contenta la señora West

Caminaron hacia el comedor, la mesa era rectangular Jade y Tori se sentaron a la par, enfrente de ellas los señores West, Jason estaba al costado viendo ambos lados.

El silencio era incomodo, y el sonido de los cubiertos pegar contra los platos era el único sonido.

-y Tori ¿que te gusta hacer?- pregunto con simpatía Jadelyn

-¿como?- inquirió no entendiendo mucho la latina

-Si, ¿en que inviertes tu tiempo? ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos?

-Oh, bueno me gusta la música, los deportes, aunque en realidad no los practico, paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos y familia, invierto mi tiempo ayudando a mi papa con la granja

-no juega deportes porque no quiere, en verdad patea como jugador profesional- interrumpió Jason con un trozo de pollo en la boca

-Estas exagerando- aclaro la latina viendo al pelinegro

-Cuando Eric se puso de defensa lo tumbaste casi 4 metros y ¡parecía que no habías hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo!- exclamo el pelinegro

-Así que eres fuerte..-pronuncio serio el señor West- ¿eres conflictiva? ¿te gusta pelear? ¿eres violenta?

-No, no, y no,-inquirió la morena nerviosa-soy mas bien pacifista

-Papa, Vega no es violenta- hablo la gótica alzando una ceja de advertencia a su padre

-¿Tienes novio o has tenido?-pregunto interesada Jadelyn

Tori en este punto estaba bastante nerviosa, sus manos sudaban-N..no tengo novio y no nunca lo he tenido

-Tori es lesbiana- inquirió tranquilo Jason que seguía comiendo

Jade lo miro con cara de "_estas muerto_", mientras los señores West tuvieron un pequeño silencio incomodo mientras digerían la comida.

-¡oh entiendo!, entonces ¿alguna novia?- dijo Jadelyn

-no, ninguna- respondió la castaña rascando con nerviosismo su nuca

-Tori- hablo cariñosa la señora West -¿hay alguien que te guste?

La castaña tocio, ahogándose con la limonada, con unos golpes en su pecho logro calmarse, solo para ver la mirada curiosa de Jadelyn hacia ella, en segundos su mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Si- respondió

-¡Ah!- exclamo Jadelyn -¿no es adorable?, cariño- inquirió tomando las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena para despues soltarla

-¿Tienes planes para el futuro, Victoria?- pregunto serio el señor West

-¿p..planes?- tartamudeo la castaña

-¡¿Que es esto un interrogatorio a Vega?!- exclamo Jade con molestia

La risa de Jason resonó por toda la cocina, lo señores West se le unieron, luego de eso terminaron de comer y pasaron a la sala, Jade y Tori estaban sentadas en un sillón de dos negro, los señores West en otro y Jason recostado en uno igual individual.

-Entonces ¿el partido lo vieron en tu casa Victoria?- pregunto Jordan

-Si, invite a todos los fanáticos del fútbol, la casa estaba a punto de reventar, con los amigos de mi papa, Andre, Robbie y Jason que invito a 2 mas, fue una locura- respondió la latina con una sonrisa

-Ni hablar cuando hicieron la primera jugada- exclamo Jason riendo -el escándalo que hicimos fue épico, fue un buen partido

-Yo sabia que los Dallas ganarian.. era obvio- aclaro el señor West

-Son los mejores..- dijeron al unisono Jason, Jordan y Tori

-Jade me tengo que ir, ocupo arreglar algunas cosas para cuando lleguen los chicos- hablo la castaña parándose del sillón -¿quieres sushi o pizza?

-¿no era decisión de todos?- pregunto con media sonrisa la gótica parándose también

-yo pago, yo elijo- inquirió con gracia la latina -¿entonces?

-me gusta el sushi- comento la gótica

-sushi sera- dijo la morena -muchas gracias por la invitación, usted cocina exquisito Jadelyn- se despedia con una sonrisa encantadora

-cuando quieras, Tori- se despidió la señora West

-Un placer, Jordan- hablo un poco mas seria la morena

-cuídate, Victoria- pronuncio el señor West con media sonrisa de aprobación

-¡Hasta luego, Jason!- se despidió del menor West

-¡te veo luego, Tori!

Jade y Tori salieron de la casa, para despedirse mas en privado, con una mirada de muerte del señor West siendo arrastrado por su esposa adentro de la casa, y una mirada cómplice de Jason.

-vaya eso fue..- pronuncio la castaña

-incomodo- inquirió la gótica

-¿quieres que venga por ti?- pregunto la latina

-Llevare mi carro, estaré bien- respondió la pelinegra

-Bueno, entonces te vere en unas horas

-lo harás- afirmo Jade cuando una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

La latina quedo plasmada, le encantaba cuando sonreía, le encantaba verla sonreír, no lo pensó mucho tomo la quijada de la pelinegra para acercarla y plantar un beso tierno en la mejilla de esta.

-Te veo luego- se despidió ahora bajando las escaleras para ir a su camioneta

-Te veo luego, Vega

Después de una hora, la latina tenia casi todo listo en la granja, Robbie y Andre habían llegado a ayudar.

-¿películas?- pregunto Andre con una libreta y pluma en mano

-¡listo!- afirmo Robbie, el moreno puso una palomita en el cuaderno

-¿Sushi?

-¡listo!

-¿refrescos?

-¡listo!

-¿bocinas y música?

-¡listo!

-Entonces, estamos listos para la reunión de amigos- exclamo con alegría Andre

-y ¿las chicas de NorthBritch?- pregunto Rex

-Es reunión de amigos Rex- explico el titiritero

-Bueno.. voy a cambiarme chicos, bajo en un momento- comento la morena subiendo las escaleras

Llego a su cuarto para quitarse rápido la ropa, este día seria especial, paso a su baño, el agua recorrió todo su ser, dejando olor a jabón en cuerpo y el shamppo de vainilla que impregnaba su cabello sedoso, salio del baño para elegir con que vestir, tomo una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro doblando el extremo de este hasta sus tobillos, unos zapatos cafés, y un saco negro con tres botones, prefirió dejarlo abierto y el cabello despeinado ligeramente, esto le daba un estilo rebelde y relajado, osea bastante sexy.

Mientras abajo estaban, Andre, Robbie y Beck que llevaba unos minutos de haber llegado, comían algunas golosinas mientras esperaban a las chicas.

En la casa West, se encontraba Cat que había acordado con Jade, llegar ahí para irse juntas a la granja Vega, después de todo eran mejores amigas.

-¡wou! Te queda increíble- comento la pelirroja viendo el vestido negro de encaje que tenia Jade puesto, con uno zapatos negros, el cabello tenia una pequeña trenza y lo demás suelto, se veía muy bien.

-gracias, bueno.. ya vamos- inquirió la gótica con una sonrisa

Ambas caminaron hasta el carro de la pelinegra, ahora adentro el camino era tranquilo.

-Entonces ¿Tori y tu... ya son novias?- pregunto con dulzura Cat

Y como si de una película se tratara, el frenar de las llantas contra el pavimento sonó por toda la calle, con una cara de sorpresa de parte de la pelinegra.

-¡Que!- exclamo ella -¡te dijo algo!

-no, no Jade.. simplemente creo que son algo obvias, pero no veo porque ocultarlo.. se ven muy lindas juntas

La gótica suspiro mirando la carretera -supongo que no te lo puedo ocultar, Vega.. me gusta un poco- aunque el interior del vehículo era obscuro, la pelirroja pudo notar un pequeño rubor expandirse en las mejillas de su amiga

-¡Yeiih!- exclamo con alegría Cat -pensé que nunca me lo dirías

-Entonces ¿Vega es muy obvia?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra

-¡Por Dios! Seria un tonto en definitiva quien no lo notara, ¡siempre te esta viendo!, incluso cuando no tienen clase juntas, la he visto detrás de una pared solo para verte un rato mas, o cuando piensa en hablarte o no, que se acerca unos pasos y retrocede, cuando le hablas bien o no la insultas, parece tan feliz, incluso cuando aceptas salir con ella, entonces ella tartamudea caminando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que choca con algo se disculpa y sale corriendo..-la pelirroja no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita de sus labios -es como un niño enamorado

Ahora ambas comenzaron a reír, en poco tiempo llegaron a la granja Vega, bajaron del carro negro de Jade para tocar el timbre, esperaron unos segundos para ser atendidos por Andre y Beck.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludaron ambos

-¡Holis!- saludo Cat

Las dos pasaron a la casa, estaba muy limpia, las golosinas estaban en la mesa de la sala en unas charolas grandes verdes, una gran pila de discos probablemente las películas estaban en el pequeño mueble al lado del televisor de plasma, en la cocina estaba el sushi ya servido cuidadosamente en cada plato, refrescos de variados sabores y vasos de plástico al lado.

El sonar de la madera, a cada paso por las escaleras los hizo voltear, ahí estaba la castaña con una sonrisa encantadora bajando con desdén las escaleras, su cabello se movía al ritmo de su paso, y termino de bajar al darse cuenta quien estaba ahí, no hace falta decir; Jade.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, bajo con un poco mas de prisa, sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡hey, llegaron!- hablo la latina ya enfrente de Cat y Jade

-¡Holis Tori!- saludo alegre la pelirroja

-Vega- saludo la gótica con media sonrisa

-Entonces que dice la anfitriona de la casa ¿podemos comer ya?- pregunto Beck con simpatía

-Claro, pasemos al comedor- afirmo la morena caminando hasta el comedor esperando a que todos se sentaran fue por el sushi

-¿no han comido?- pregunto Cat

-Tori dijo que era mejor esperarlas- respondió Andre

-Si, esa chica quería que muriéramos de hambre- inquirió con molestia Rex

En ese momento salen de la cocina Beck y Tori, acomodando los platos de sushi en el comedor, cuando los dos se sentaron, la castaña tomo el lugar al costado de la gótica.

Todos empezaron a comer, pero cuando la pelinegra miro con mas determinación su plato, tenia un pequeño corazón formado con la salsa de anguila "_totalmente cursi_" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer, para pasar a la sala, platicaban y reían, era momento de ver las películas.

-¡Oye Tori!- hablo Andre -¿y el reproductor de películas?

-¿no lo tenias aquí?- pregunto Robbie

-No, me olvide de el en el granero, voy a por el- respondió la castaña para pararse del sillón y dirigirse a la gótica que platicaba con Cat -Jade ¿me acompañas?

-Te da miedo ir sola, Vega- pronuncio con burla la pelinegra

-No, pero..- hablo la castaña sus mejillas empezaron a subir de tono -por favor, sera rápido

Cat le dio un codazo a Jade, junto con una mirada de reproche, la pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-Vamos- acepto la gótica, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la latina.

Ambas salieron de la casa Vega, estaba obscuro asi que Tori llevaba una linterna, la noche era hermosa, las estrellas llenaban el cielo negro azulado.

-Te vez preciosa- hablo Tori mientras caminaba

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la gótica -¿No te cansaras de decirlo?

-No,-contesto la latina tomando la mano de la pelinegra con delicadeza -todo el tiempo lo pienso.. y te lo diré siempre.. porque siempre estas preciosa..

El camino fue silencio después de eso, llegaron al granero, estaba todo apagado y pasaron por la gran puerta de madera.

-Espera un poco- inquirió la morena y se alejo unos pasos -observa- encendió unos enchufes y interruptores

En segundos miles de luces encendieron, adornando las esquinas, eran amarillas y tenues solo iluminaban un poco, pero era un ambiente bastante romántico, colgadas por todo el techo en diferentes formas.

-¿sabes?- pronuncio la latina con media sonrisa -siempre me pregunto.. como haces para gustarme tanto- tomo la mano pálida de la pelinegra para guiarla hasta los escalones -tal vez no tiene explicación, o no tiene respuesta- pasaron los escalones para llegar a la ventana, junto al telescopio -simplemente erestú, tus ojos, tus labios.. tu sonrisa,- la luz tenue no era mucha seguía algo oscuro, por la ventana se veía el estrellado cielo, la castaña tomo un pequeño control en la mano -que me he dado cuenta, que nunca alguien me había importado tanto como tu.

Presiono el interruptor del control para que en unos segundos, el sonido de fuegos artificiales se hiciera presente, los colores fosforescentes al contraste del negro del cielo, era maravilloso, desaparecía uno y otros venían a estallar.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuve.

Esas palabras resonaron varias veces por la cabeza de la pelinegra, que seguía anonada por toda la situación.

-No lo supe siempre de eso estoy consiente, pero siempre estuvo ahí, cuando te mire por primera vez, no sabia si era el café cayendo en mi cabeza- ambas sonrieron al recordar la escena -o mi corazón amenazando con salir de mi pecho, lo que me preocupaba mas.

Seguían con las manos entrelazadas, cosa que la castaña aprovecho para jalar un poco a Jade y estar asi a centímetros una de la otra.

-Por eso- pronuncio en un suspiro la latina -déjame demostrarte que no soy como los demás, que soy diferente- trago saliva audiblemente - Jade, ¿q..quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Jade abrieron, el silencio inundo toda la habitación, los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando. Antes de que Tori diera un paso hacia atrás, la gótica se tomo fuerte del cuello de esta, acercándola a ella para plantar un beso intenso en sus labios.

El sonido de sus labios al separarse y volver a juntarse, ambas tenían en cuenta los frenéticos latidos en sus pechos, y al alejarse un poco sus respiraciones eran irregulares, y sus alientos se mezclaban, con sus frentes unidas con cariño.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia, Vega- aclaro la gótica sabiendo como podía ser de insegura algunas veces la castaña.

Como era de esperar para Jade una gran sonrisa salio de los labios de ahora su novia, sus ojos marrones tenían cierto brillo especial y sus mejillas se alzaron con su risa.

-Jade- inquirió la morena

-¿Si?

-Te quiero- pronuncio con tanto cariño que la gótica pensó que con una novia asi, un día de esos le podría dar diabetes, aun asi le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Eres tan cursi

-Si, pero soy tu novia- hablo con un toque de arrogancia la latina -y te gusto asi- seguido de esto planto un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia para separarse

-Ven para acá- dijo Jade al sentir como la castaña se separaba, la tomo firme de la cintura apegandola a ella -termina con eso- la beso con profundidad, después de unos segundos la lengua de Jade busco permiso para entrar a la boca de Tori, permiso fue al cien por ciento concedido, ambas lenguas jugaban, peleaban, era una guerra, una batalla de dos.

Al separarse Tori estaba ruborizada y su cabello algo alborotado, Jade seguía sin soltarla de la cintura, se acerco al oído de la morena para morder levemente el lóbulo de esta, y susurrar -no creas que porque tengas pene, dejare que tu domines ¿eh?- soltó una risa picara y su ceja se elevo

**Continuara...**

**¿que tal les gusto? ¡son novias! ¿y el reproductor? ¿truco de Tori?**

**Disculpen la demora, espero estén contentos con este capitulo, me he divertido y incluso conmovido escribiéndolo, sus comentarios son de lo mas lindo, me alegran como no tienen una idea, los adoro y me inspiran.**

**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, siempre respeto si tienen una, los tomo mucho en cuenta ;)**


	10. Excursión y Noviazgo Capitulo 10

**SuperMan Capitulo 10: Excursión y Noviazgo**

**Gracias por comentar mis queridos lectores saben que es mas que un gusto leerlos, pues me encanta saber si lo que hago les interesa, es decir antes ni usaba mi computador me aburría bastante me dedicaba a leer en libros y historietas, pero ahora me divierto bastante plasmando mi imaginación para ustedes, sin mas que decirles continuemos**

…

-Entonces un reproductor de películas.. ¿que rayos haría en un granero?- pregunto con gracia Jade mientras ambas caminaban despacio hasta la casa Vega

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero funciono bastante bien- aclaro arrogante la latina con una sonrisa

Estaban a pasos de la casa cuando la gótica sintió como su mano era tomada con delicadeza y ese especial calor que desprendía el tacto de la morena, siguieron caminando para entrar a la casa.

-¡Tori, Jade!- inquirió en un gritito Cat -¿vieron los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto con emoción -¡fueron tan lindos, y increíbles de tantos colores!

-Si Cat los vimos, ¿adivina quien los puso y encendió?- pregunto la gótica alzando una ceja y mirando a su ahora novia

-¡Abraham Lincoln!- grito la pelirroja

-¡¿Que?!.. ¡No!- hablo la pelinegra

-es decir, ¡Morelos!, ¡¿Houston?!... ¿Obama?.. ¿Bob?... ¿me doy?

Jade dio un bufido de fastidio -fue Vega- aclaro

-¡Ey chicas tardaron bastante!- saludo Andre que venia con Beck y Robbie

-Cierto por poco y las ibam..- quiso hablar Cat pero se corto al ver las manos entrelazadas de la pareja -¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Que pasa Cat?- pregunto asustado el titiritero

-Creo saber el porque- inquirió con una sonrisa Beck viendo con una sonrisa a las chicas

-Verán chicos ahor...-empezó hablar Tori con nerviosismo siendo cortada por la gótica

-¡Vega y yo, ahora somos pareja!, si tienen alguna queja o comentario..- miro a todos -no me importa en absoluto y si les molesta..- una sonrisa malvada salio de sus labios y todos temblaron por dentro -bueno por su bien, espero que no sea asi.

Dejando la tensión de lado, Robbie y Andre mostraron una gran sonrisa tomando a la castaña por ambos lados en un abrazo -¡Por fin te declaraste Tori!- gritaron ambos con alegría

-¡Si!- grito Cat abrazando a Jade

-Me uno a este abrazo- hablo Beck abrazando a las chicas

Después de un momento de abrazarse con entusiasmo, se separaron.

-Bueno, no se pero nos esperan muchas palomitas y golosinas para ver una buena película- inquirió Andre

-Cierto, vamos- hablo ahora Beck

En unos minutos, apagaron las luces dandole a la sala un aspecto de cine, pusieron el reproductor, y se acomodaron, mientras Beck, Cat y Robbie estaban en un sillon grande y alargado rojo, Andre estaba en uno individual y por ultimo Jade con Tori en un mediano.

En la pantalla se veía la película escogida por la mayoría del grupo, en taquillas había sido un gran éxito, era de terror.

-¡Aaaah!- fue el grito de todos y la sonrisa de Jade cuando el asesino empezó a dar machetazos a su victima

La posición de la ahora pareja, era Jade sosteniendo protectoramente en un abrazo a la castaña que daba pequeños gritos constantemente, la cara de espanto que tenia la latina era en parte linda para la pelinegra logrando tener una sonrisa en su cara mientras la veía.

-No pasa nada, bebe- susurro la gótica en el oído de su novia

-No soy un bebe- reprocho la morena con un puchero

-Ven para acá- inquirió con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra recargando a su novia en su regazo con cariño

Ambas se miraban, como si no estuvieran todos los chicos ahí, como si un asesino en serie no destripara a personas impúdicamente en el televisor, no.. eran solo ellas dos.

Se besaron, la mano de Jade jugaba con el cabello de su novia que soltaba ese aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba, era suave y sedoso, le encantaba. El beso se volvió mas profundo, ahora la latina tomaba la cintura de su pareja, mientras muy sutilmente la pelinegra acaricio la pierna de Tori, se separaron recordando que muy a su pesar, necesitaban aire.

Aun con lo oscuro de la sala, las mejillas de la latina eran rojas, tanto que el color se expandía hasta sus orejas, su expresión era adorable.

-Mi cara, siento que quema- hablo la castaña -¿porque?

La gótica sonrió ante esto -Solo estas sonrojada Vega - "_Tan linda_"

Ahora la pelinegra la acerco para besarle con ternura, se separaban para otro beso, otro, otro, otro, otro y otro.

Tantos que no se dieron cuenta en que momento la película había acabado, y las luces se habían encendido.

-Vaya espere ver un beso lesbico toda mi vida, sueño cumplido- era la voz pervertida de Rex interrumpiendo el momento

Jade tomo al muñeco en mano para lanzadlo unos 5 metros, hacia la ventana.

-¡Rex!- grito el dueño corriendo a por el

…

"_Estar enamorado es... hermoso_"

Fue el primer pensamiento al levantarse de nuestra castaña, con una gran sonrisa se baño con suficiente tiempo se cambio, unos pantalones mezclilla obscuro y una camisa blanca, unos elegantes zapatos negros lo acompañaban, un poco de perfume y salio de su habitación.

-Buenos días- saludo con alegría a su familia

En la mesa habían varios platos ya servidos, su hermana probablemente seguía arreglándose asi que comer no seria un problema mientras esperaba.

-¿Cuando invitas a tu novia?- pregunto de la nada su madre

-No creo que..- respondía

-Creo que ella vera el momento, cariño- hablo David dandole un guiño a su hija

-¡Listo!- inquirió Trina entrando a la cocina, dando unos pasos para sentarse y sonreír -pero te veo mas guapa hermanita, ¿alguna razón?

Tori se sonrojo un instante y la familia rio -Llegaremos tarde, hoy es la excursión al bosque para ver fragmentos de piedras

-Que aburrido- bufo Trina

-Si, pero tú no iras

-gracias a Dios- celebro con gracia la latina mayor

Ambas se pararon para salir por la puerta trasera, donde las recogería el autobús, pero poco antes de salir.

-Mamá- pronuncio Tori -veré cuando traerla, solo... no me avergüences- seguido de esto sonrió y salio por la puerta.

En unos minutos, estaban en Hollywood Arts, Trina se perdió en unos instantes, mientras la morena estaba como era de esperar con el vaso de café en mano.

Sin señales de la gótica camino a su casillero, saco algunos libros para guardarlos en su mochila sin problema la acomodo en su hombro, y prendió las luces de su singular casillero.

-Victoria- y como la única persona que la llamaba asi.. Lana venia caminando

-¡Ey Lana!- saludo simpática la castaña

-¿Como has es...- iba preguntar pero tropezó para caer encima de nuestra latina -¡Oh, lo siento tanto!- se disculpo

-No te preocupes, so..- respondía la morena cuando vio el café derramado en el suelo

Lo que no sabían es que a paso veloz Jade llego a la escuela y vio toda la escena con disgusto, y acerco con una ceja elevada con enojo.

-Tienes 5 segundos para levantarte y quitarte de encima de mi novia- aclaro la gótica ya lo suficientemente cerca llamando un poco la atención

-¡¿Que ella sol...- quiso explicar la latina

-¡Cuatro!

-Jade, déjame explic...

-¡Tres!

-¿pero que le pasa?- pregunto enojada Lana

-¡DOS!

La morena rápido levanto a Lana y junto con ella se paro separándose unos metros para la seguridad de todos.

-mucho mejor- inquirió con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra

-Lo siento me tropecé y..- hablo Lana -dijo algo de.. ¿novia?

-Si Lana.. ella es Jade mi novia- pronuncio con orgullo la castaña

-Vega es MI novia- aclaro la gótica con media sonrisa tomando a Tori por el cuello de la camisa para besarle, no quiso hacerlo tierno.. todo lo contrario era apasionado, marcado y intenso, cuando la soltó.. la latina se veía algo embobada todavía.

-claro- gruño con enfado Lana marchándose por algún pasillo

-¿Marcando territorio, Jade?- pregunto con gracia Beck acercándose a las chicas

-¡Cállate Becket!

-¡Holis chicos!- saludo Cat uniéndose a la escena

Todos tenían clase con el amante de cocos pero la morena seguía algo perdida desde el beso, la pelinegra lo noto.

-¿Pasa algo, Vega?- pregunto

-No, traía tu café y... se cayo- respondió algo desanimada la latina

La gótica sonrió con ternura -En el descanso puedes comprar otro, no te preocupes por eso ahora

-Entonces ¿puedo acompañarla a su clase, mi señorita?- hablo caballerosa la castaña y una sonrisa salio de sus labios cuando enseño su mano cortesmente

-Claro- afirmo la gótica tomándola

Llegaron a la clase de Sikowitz para tomar el autobús que las dejo en el bosque donde tendrían una excursión sobre las piedras de meteoritos.

-Entonces esta piedra se encontró en el meteorito que hizo famosa a nuestra pequeña ciudad, ese día en donde murieron miles de personas, es un raro cristal verde incrustado en el meteorito- hablaba el señor arrugado

-¿vienen de otro planeta?- interrumpió un chico

-En realidad todavía están investigando que clase de meteoro es este, pues dado a esto en el pueblo se dice que hay cosas anormales, como las mutaciones- siguió explicando

Los chicos venían hasta atrás pero lograban escuchar la platica del historiador, en esos momentos la castaña no se sentía muy bien, el lugar estaba lleno de piedras con el extraño cristal verde que la debilitaba.

-Vega ¿estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada su novia

-S..Si, solo estoy algo mareada- contesto mientras frotaba sus ojos con malestar

-Ven- pronuncio Jade pasando el brazo de la latina por su cuello para sujetarla

-Estoy bien, Jade

-Si pero no te esfuerces, no pesas mucho puedo cargar contigo durante este recorrido

-Pero..

-Pero nada, deja que te sostenga un rato y no seas terca

-No soy terca- se quejo la morena con un puchero

-Lo que digas- dijo riendo la gótica besando la mejilla de su novia

-Tiernas- hablo Beck viéndolas junto con Cat quien también sonreía

El instructor les dio un buen recorrido antes de que todos subieran al camión, todos iban inmersos en sus platicas que al parecer Tori fue la única que vio al muchacho Marc irse por otro camino del recorrido. Pero al parecer tuvo un error, tomaban lista antes de irse a la escuela.

-Marc- tomaba lista el profesor amante de cocos -¡Marc!- empezó a buscarlo con la mirada -¿alguien sabe donde esta Marc?

Nadie dijo nada. Bueno para empezar Marc no era el alma del grupo, ni siquiera tenia un grupo, era el típico niño antisocial que quiere recluirse de todos, o mas bien no se siente aceptado como tal.

-Yo voy por el- se ofreció Tori parándose con la mirada penetrante de Jade en su espalda

Ella no podía evitarlo se veía en sus ojos, cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, no podía evitarlo la llamaba era como un zumbido y el sentido de que siempre tenia.. tiene que salvar, tiene que ser el héroe que el mundo necesita.

Con velocidad corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho unos cuantos kilómetros, en un precipicio de una cascada, se iba aventar.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito la castaña poco antes de que el joven se tumbara

-No intentes detenerme, aquí no sirvo de nada, no tengo a nadie- hablo desanimado con una risa triste

-Solo es un mal momento todo pasara- alentó con cuidado mientras se acercaba mas a el

-No digas tonteri..

-¡Me tienes a mi!

-¿que? vamos Victoria.. de no ser que te mandaron a por mi, no sabrías ni mi nombre

-Marc en segundo grado golpeaste a un niño por burlarse de tu hermana, en quinto tenias un gracioso peinado.. ¿recuerdas el de picos?- sonrió -pero.. sobretodo tú mama era muy importante para ti..ella.. ella falleció ayer ¿me equivoco?

-¿c..como?- las gotas de lluvia eran mas fuertes y la piedra donde se paraba el, estaba balanceándose

-No estas solo- hablo segura la morena - ..nadie esta solo.

-Y..Yo no sabia cuando me dijeron.. q..que mi mamá había.. había- su voz se entrecortaba y se podían ver las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que caían

-Lose, lo siento..- pronuncio despacio acercándose al muchacho para dale un abrazo, este la apretó fuerte y el lloriqueo resonó por su oído

-Perdón, por mi tontería- inquirió ya mas calmado Marc -te empapaste de esta manera

-No te preocupes.. digo me hacia falta una ducha- hablo con gracia la morena

Ambos rieron.

-Eres buena persona Victoria- dijo sonriente el joven

La castaña sonrió pero en ese instante la roca en donde se paraban se desequilibro, cayendo a la cascada Tori logro sostenerse mientras con un brazo sostenía a Marc.

-¡No te sueltes!- le grito

-Por favor.. no me sueltes- hablo afligido el

-Jamas- con fuerza la latina subió hasta una parte estable, a punto de jalar al joven cuando un rayo le cayo encima -¡AHHGGG!- gruño por el dolor

Sin embargo no lo soltó, en un fuerte movimiento lo subió junto con ella.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió la morena respirando fuerza mientras se sostenía con las rodillas, ya mas calmada -Vamos

-Si- afirmo el joven

No caminaron mucho cuando se encontraron a Jade quien tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a buscarlos.. al parecer tardaron bastante- dijo puntualizando cada palabra

-Perdón- se disculpo apenado Marc

Pero en ese momento un gran estruendo se formo de un rayo cayendo en un árbol, el trueno fue muy fuerte, Marc y Jade cerraron los ojos, sin darse cuenta que el árbol caía, iba en dirección directa a la gótica, en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cuidado!- fue lo que grito Tori para correr y cubrir a su novia

Jade solo sintió como era empujada y tumbada al suelo, pasaron algunos segundos para abrir con temor los ojos, no lo creía, Tori.. SU Tori cargaba con una mano el árbol que le iba caer encima.

Con precaución la latina lo lanzo al lado, y se sacudió las manos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Y..Yo estoy bien, T..Tú cargaste el árbol ¿como?

-En realidad no era tan pesado, si te das cuenta es un árbol estilo bambú su aspecto es bastante aterrador pero no pesa nada- mintió con pesar la castaña -¿Estas bien, Marc?

-¡Si! Vaya salvarme dos veces el mismo día, te debo una Victoria- hablo contento el muchacho

Jade gruño con enfado.

En unos minutos los tres llegaron al autobús, pero antes de subir.

-Todo estará bien, Marc... para cualquier cosa.. estoy aquí ¿si?- dijo con un aire amable la castaña -recuerda.. la noche es mas obscura justo antes del amanecer

-gracias

De nuevo la pelinegra los vio con enfado, subieron al autobús, todos los chicos iban juntos pero unieron con ellos a Marc. La gótica no iba muy contenta con ello hasta que escucho algo.

-Oye- susurro Marc a Tori

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Ella es tu novia?- pregunto con una sonrisa Marc

-Si- afirmo con una sonrisa la latina sus mejillas se acaloraban

-Es bonita- dijo juguetón el muchacho guiñándole el ojo

-Si, lo es

Jade al escuchar esto sonrió, y siguió viendo el paisaje que le daba la ventana del camión. Tuvieron que parar porque la tormenta había tumbado un árbol que quedo en medio de la carretera a la escuela.

"_No es el mismo que.._" pensó la pelinegra

-Ni la fuerza de todos mis estudiantes lograron moverlo.. es un árbol bastante pesado- hablo Sikowitz platicando con el chófer del autobús

"_Si todos los chicos juntos no pudieron ni moverlo.. como Tori podría haberlo levantado con una sola mano... extraño_"

**Continuara...**

**¿Jade descubrirá algo? ¿Marc les agrada? ¿Los poderes de Tori saldrán a la luz? ¿Como va el noviazgo? ¿Celos?**

**¡Lectores! Como los extrañe, ya estoy en vacaciones de escuela asi que vi sus preguntas en ask y dije tiene que ser ya.. regalo de navidad diría yo.. pero tengo adelantado el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta comenten y responderé el próximo capitulo.. que calculo para el 28.. osea en cuatro días ¡si! :D**

**¡Gracias por comentar!**


	11. Sola en casa Capitulo 11

**SuperMan Capitulo 11: Sola en casa**

**¡Hola lectores! Se que lo prometi para el 28 pero alguien por ahi me dijo que subiera los capitulos mas largos y dije bueno -Ellos mandan- asi que aquí estoy con un capitulo mas largo, espero les guste**

…

Era un sábado tranquilo, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, el ganado de la granja Vega estaba estable, asi como los campos de maíz, mientras el señor David se encontraba debajo de su camioneta arreglando algunas perillas del motor. Por otro lado en la casa donde se encontraban las chicas.

-No uses el lavabo de arriba esta averiado, tengo que repararlo- hablo Holly inclinandose en la mesa mientras escribia en una pequeña libreta

-¿Y la pizza que sobro?- pregunto Tori acercándose al refrigerador con unos audífonos negros puestos

-En la segunda repisa o puedes comer el chile en la cena- contesto la señora Vega viendo como su hija abria el refrigerador -Tori- la llamo al verla con los auriculares, al ver que no contesto jalo de uno -Quitate esto, oiste lo que dije

-Baño de arriba fuera de servicio y la cena- contesto la castaña mordiendo un trozo de pizza

-Me alegra saber que tu oído no ha cambiado

-¡Tori, ocupo tu ayuda!- fue el grito de Trina

La latina camino hasta estar en la sala y divisar las escaleras donde estaba su hermana, y al lado de ella unas doce maletas de distintos colores particularmente rosas y lilas.

-¿Solo iran el fin de semana, no?- pregunto riendo la morena subiendo las escaleras para ayudar

-Iré a una audición, mi obra que por alguna razón catalogaron en comedia les encanto, tendré que lucirme- inquirió con arrogancia Trina -y para eso hermanita bebé, ocupo mucho vestuario.

-Como tú digas

La morena bajo las múltiples maletas de su hermana que viajaría a Metropolis una ciudad grande cercana a Kansas, aprovechando esto sus padres acordaron llevarla a la ciudad, dejando a Trina en el hotel de la audición y ellos por otro lado celebrando su aniversario. Tori se quedaria en la casa, vigilando por mientras la granja.

-¡TORI!- grito el señor Vega -¿me ayudas con la camioneta?

Siendo llamada salio corriendo de la casa con el pedazo de pizza en mano, hasta donde estaba su papá con la camioneta.

-¿Que sucede papá?- pregunto

-Hija ¿quieres...- respondió David haciendo una seña para que levantara el carro

-Claro

-gracias

Y con una sola mano, aun mordiendo su pizza, tomo la parte trasera de la camioneta azul para levantarla.

-Escogí un mal día para reparar la camioneta- hablo el señor Vega debajo del vehículo

En eso salieron de la casa Trina y Holly, la primera seguía batallando con sus maletas aun después de haber dejando la mitad de ellas dentro de la casa.

-Tori, deje el numero del hotel en la mesa de noche, creo que ya es todo- dijo la señora Vega mirando a su hija menor

-Ya puedes bajarla- aviso David y Tori bajo el vehículo por la parte trasera con cuidado -¡Ja! Voy a subirte la mesada- hablo ya parado viendo a su hija

-¡Y ami!- inquirio Trina con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando logro poner todas sus maletas dentro de la camioneta

Todos rieron, y ya un poco mas calmados suspiraron.

-Si necesitas algo..- iba hablar Holly

-amor..- la paro su esposo

-Mamá es solo un fin de semana, regresan el lunes- pronuncio la latina con calma -Disfruten su aniversario- seguido de esto extendio una carta para su madre

Holly la abrazo fuertemente -Te extrañare bebé

Después de unos abrazos más, la familia con excepción de la menor subieron a la camioneta, poniéndola en marcha, Tori observaba su partida -¡Cuídate, hermanita bebé!- fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando el vehículo azul se perdió por la carretera.

Entonces un fin de semana sola, subió a su camioneta con una camisa carmesí clara de botones y unos pescadores cafés, unos tenis del mismo color, aunque fuera sábado los chicos se encontraban ensayando en la escuela una obra, o siendo mas precisos.. ahí estaba su novia. Llego a Hollywood Arts estacionando su camioneta con cuidado, corrió por los pasillos hasta entrar en el caja negra donde ensayaban.

Viendo con mas detalle encontró a su novia, que no estaba de mucho humor pues discutía con un chico delgado con un libreto en mano.

-¡Ey Tors!- saludo Andre caminando hacia ella junto con Cat

-Hola chicos- saludo la castaña -¿pasa algo malo?

-No solo.. ya sabes como es Jade, escribió este libreto y quiere que todos lo sigan al pie de la letra, bueno algunos no pueden, no te preocupes con el tiempo lo harán.

-Me alegro, parece algo ocupada.. mejor vengo cuando sal..- no termino de hablar la morena cuando sintio como un brazo la tomaba de la cintura

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Vega- declaro la gotica con media sonrisa jalando a la mas baja hacia algun lado

Con todo el alboroto que había dentro de la caja negra no podrían hablar asi que la pelinegra camino hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿mucho trabajo?- pregunto simpática la latina

-no tienes idea,- bufo Jade -la verdad no creo salir temprano de aquí, veremos películas otro día ¿si?

-no hay problema- aclaro la morena con una sonrisa caminando hasta su camioneta -ven- dijo viendo que su novia no se movia

Ambas subieron a la camioneta, con la radio tocando música instrumental -Un pequeño descanso- pronuncio Tori sacando un café y donas del asiento del copiloto, ellas venían sentadas en el asiento largo de atrás.

-Sabes como complacerme- declaro la gotica mientras sorbia un trago del liquido hirviendo

-Por algo soy tu novia

-Cierto- afirmo la pelinegra

-Y traje esta dona de chocolate para mi, como se que no te gusta mucho el dulce te traje pan.. sin relleno solo pan, no empalaga y puedes acompañarlo con tu café

Las dos empezaron a comer con la música de fondo que les daba la camioneta, no hablaban mucho pero no era incomodo para nada, se daban miradas que decían mas que todo lo que podrían haber dicho. Dejaron los envases a un lado para acercarse mas la una a la otra, abrazándose y recargándose entre ellas.

Un beso no tardo en aparecer, los brazos de la gótica tomaron con fuerza la cintura de la latina, quien se tomo del cuello de su novia despeinando el cabello negro mientras lo acariciaba, la pelinegra se separo del beso mordiendo el labio inferior de su pareja, un suspiro de excitación se dejo escapar por esos labios y sin pensarlo arremetió contra ellos.

La gótica empezó a acariciar sutilmente la pierna de su novia, quien se inmuto un poco al principio pero con los incontables besos la hacían olvidar y aumentaban la lujuria del momento, y cuando la mano de Jade tocaba el borde del pantalón café, familiarizándose con el, mientras los jadeos se hacían más larg...

-¡Chicas!- fue el gritillo de Cat abriendo una de las puertas de la camioneta

-Jade te habl..- era la voz de Beck viendo el asiento donde se encontraba la pareja -¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento!

Una nerviosa Tori salio rápido del vehículo seguida de su novia, acomodaron un poco su desarreglada ropa y peinaron con sus dedos el alboroto de su cabello.

-¡Chicas.. ya saben en verdad lo lamentamos!- hablo algo apenado Andre

-Si, sera mejor que lo lamenten- exclamo una furiosa Jade

-Jade- reclamo la latina -n..no se preocupen chicos, creo que es hora de irme

-¡Adiós, Tori!- se despidieron

-Te marcare, cuando creo habras terminado- inquirio la morena dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su palida novia

Seguido de esto se marcho, pero antes de ir a su casa visitaría a un amigo, siendo mas claros; Ryder Daniels. Llego a la gran mansión siendo recibida por dos empleadas que le indicaron donde se encontraba el joven, paso algunos pasillos hasta encontrar al joven peleando con espada.

-Vaya no sabia que practicaras esgrima- inquirió Tori entrando a la sala

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, Victoria.. ¿como has estado?- pregunto el joven Daniels quitandose la mascara blanca

-Bien.. te queria agradecer por los fuegos artificiales- comento con una sonrisa la castaña

-Y.. ¿es tu novia?- pregunto curioso Ryder

-Si.. lo es

-Me alegro- exclamo él con media sonrisa -¿quieres tomar algo?- pregunto mientras se servia un poco de whisky en un vaso con hielo

-no gracias, en realidad solo venia agradecerte y.. sabias que el lunes la escuela nos llevara a una excursion en tu planta

-¿Los castigaron?

-¿Ir a tu planta es malo?

En eso una muchacha entra al salón rodeando el cuello de Ryder en un abrazo, besandole la mejilla sensualmente al joven.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto con recelo en su voz

-Ella es Victoria, una buena amiga,- presento Ryder con una sonrisa -no te preocupes tiene novia

-Oh, en ese caso.. un gusto- pronuncio ya mas amable la muchacha

-Igualmente- hablo Tori con media sonrisa -bueno Ryder me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Victoria- se despidió el joven

Camino fuera de la mansión, subió en su camioneta, pero vio un periódico que llamo su atención, le pareció ver algo y lo compro, paro en un semáforo para leerlo.

"Erth dice tener estas convulsiones por los experimentos de fertilizante realizados en un tal nivel tres en la planta Daniels, el señor esta desesperado y ha asesinado a varios oficiales."

Era extraño el hombre que mostraban en la foto era Erth, el hombre que trabajo hace años para la granja Vega, ese señor intento enseñarle a Tori como tocar guitarra para impresionar a las chicas, pero se canso después de que esta rompiera siempre las cuerdas, ahora ¿estaba loco?. Volvio la cabeza de lado a lado despejando su mente, dejo el periodico en la camioneta, y se bajo a su casa.

Paso las llaves y giro la perilla, un fin de semana, sin familia solo ella y su casa, con una sonrisa divertida se quito el pantalón y los tenis, quedando asi en boxers blancos y unas calcetas de igual color.

Camino hasta la cocina para preparar algo, su mamá le había dejado comida congelada y tambien le dejo los pasos para descongelarla, tomo el paquete y la nota.

-Primer paso: ponerlo en el microondas- Tori leia con cuidado las instrucciones metio el paquete en el aparato como decia

-Segundo paso: teclea dos minutos- y asi lo hizo marco en el microondas "2:00" espero paciente, cuando el tiempo termino, abrio el aparato.

-Si todavía esta congelado, intenta separar los trozos con las manos- y en efecto la carne seguía congelada, con ambas manos y delicadamente intento separar.. el plato se rompió -sin forzarlo demasiado para no romperlo.. ¡y hasta ahora lo dices!

Entonces vemos a Tori sentada en el comedor con una pequeña vela encendida, una lata de soda y su plato con dos trozos de.. ¿carne? ¿pollo? Bueno lo pico con un tenedor asiendo que este se doblara.

-"Soy un asco en la cocina"- pensó

Al rato de quemar, congelar, romper, triturar, evaporar, moler y destruir otros alimentos, se rindió y pidió una pizza. Comió dos trozos para dejar lo demás en el refrigerador, aun con sus boxers y calcetas.. y con la casa sola.

Sin saber que Jade había terminado hace rato el ensayo, algo aburrida decidió darle una visita sorpresa a su novia, pero que mejor que espiar un poco antes por la ventana que daba vista a toda la sala, entre unos arbustos estaba la gótica.

Mientras Tori encendió las bocinas de su sala al máximo volumen, era una de las ventajas de que sus vecinos estuvieran a kilómetros, podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera, eligió la canción de "Old Time Rock & Roll".

Deslizándose con los calcetines por el largo pasillo de la sala, tomo un fierro que usaban en la chimenea como su supuesto micrófono, empezó a simular cantar y divertida bailar por toda la sala, cayendo de rodillas como cual estrella de rock, una sonrisa en su cara mientras su micrófono cambio a guitarra, saltando por algunos sillones.

En ese momento la pelinegra no paraba de reír, era gracioso ver a su novia asi, no porque se burlara de ella bueno conociendo a Jade.. pero no en es momento no se reía de ella en realidad solo le parecía bastante divertido.

Tori paro la música cuando le pareció escuchar que tocaban la puerta, a pasos lentos se acerco a esta, la puerta en realidad estaba abierta se le olvido ponerle seguro cuando recogió la pizza.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto la castaña

-Quien mas, Vega- fue la voz de la gotica abriendo la puerta para entrar y cerrandola con confianza

-¡Jade!- dijo con asombro la morena, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesi al ver que solo vestia con su camisa y su ropa interior

-Vamos, no es nada que no haya visto- comento la gótica con una sonrisa sensual tomando de la cintura a la latina para acercarla, pegando sus labios con los de ella y asi separarse.

-¿terminaste temprano?- pregunto la latina

-Si, pensé que nunca terminaría es el ensayo numero uno, pero quiero darles entender que esto es importante, cuando trabajen para productores de películas famosos no tendrán piedad por eso tienen que acostumbrarse al medio- exclamo fastidiada Jade -¿porque no quisiste participar?

-Estoy ocupada con el trabajo en la granja- contesto Tori que aunque le encantaba la idea de participar, no podía exponerse de esa manera, no podía llamar la atención, los secretos tienen un costo, no son gratis.

-Entiendo.. y ¿ya ibas a dormir?

-No, podemos ver una película si quieres, hay pizza ¿tienes hambre?

-Comi alla con todos los del ensayo, pero quiero ver una pelicula

-¿palomitas?

-claro- afirmo la gótica

Después de hacer las palomitas, que para suerte de las dos fue Jade la que encendió el microondas, tomaron dos refrescos y subieron al cuarto de la castaña.

-Solo he estado aquí una vez- pronuncio la gótica mirando con detenimiento el cuarto, las sabanas de la cama eran negras, los muebles de roble y un gran televisor de plasma frente la cama, los posters en la pared derecha, un estante con libros de ciencias y matemáticas acompañados con literatura, algunos zapatos esparcidos por el piso.

-Me toca elegir la pelicula- hablo animada la latina, encendio el reproductor y tomo en mano unos pantalones para caminar a su baño

-¿que haces?- inquirió Jade

-me pondré unos pantalones, ya sabes eres mi novia.. no quiero que pienses que te falto al respeto o algo asi, yo no quiero incomodarte..- con forme hablaba sus mejillas adquirían un lindo tono rojizo

-Vega- pronuncio la gotica con una sonrisa -No me importa, ni me incomoda en absoluto, suelta esos pantalones y vente a ver la pelicula

Algo dudosa la morena guardo en un cajón los jeans, mientras se acerco a su novia que al instante la abrazo por la espalda, besando su nuca -Sabes..- inquirió Tori -es algo vergonzoso que seas mas alta que yo- admitió sonrojándose aun mas

-¿Porque?- pregunto con una sonrisa sactisfecha la pelinegra -Eres un bebe- acuso tumbando a su novia en la cama aun con ella encima

El sonido del televisor se escuchaba probablemente la película ya había empezado, pero ellas estaban bastante entretenidas como para notarlo, la barbilla de Tori pegaba en el colchón, con su novia haciendo presión por atrás, Jade sin quitar su posición paso las manos por la camisa de botones de su pareja repegándola aun mas fuerte contra el colchón, sentía el abdomen plano y duro, el espacio que le dejaba su novia al tener el trasero levantado le daba cierta ventaja, bajo sus manos hasta dar con el borde del boxer.

-Jade.. ¿que hac..- la castaña no pudo hablar mas cuando sintio una mano en su miembro, no era un toque descarado era mas bien delicado y sutil -ah..- fue el gemido que salio de sus labios al sentir como la palida mano frotaba un poco, en ese punto Veguita.. habia despertado

-¡Dios!- fue el gruñido de excitación de la gótica al oír el jadeo de su novia, la apretó con mas fuerza contra la cama, mientras aun sintiendo nervios dio otro movimiento con su mano

En ese momento la latina se volteo para quedar cara a cara con su novia, ambas estaban algo sorprendidas y aturdidas por lo que pasaba, no pensaron mas y se besaron.. no era algo tierno, ahora era algo mas apasionado, las manos de la castaña tomaban firme la cintura de la gótica, mientras esta se concentraba mas en las piernas largas y tonificadas.

Ambas al mismo ritmo, con sus labios se tomaban el tiempo de separarse y volver a empezar el beso, el sonido de sus labios resonaba fuerte por sus cabezas, las lenguas se unían al juego, entonces el olor a café y vainilla, las cegaba e inundaba de excitación.

La gótica, toco otra vez el miembro de la latina ahora el movimiento fue mas sensual, esta vez la insinuación era con sus caderas repegandolas, ese rose que era tan.. embriagante.

-No hagas es..- intento quejarse la morena cuando la pelinegra dio otro sutil y certero movimiento -aaagh- no pudo reprimir el jadeo que salio de su boca

Aunque ambas no se habían quitado ni una prenda de ropa, el momento era tan caliente y sus cuerpos no se despegaban, no había espacio entre ellas.

-Jade yo..- con las insinuaciones de su novia, otro movimiento -espe... agh- no pudo mas, ella con la lujuria del momento había terminado -L..Lo siento- dijo para saltar de la cama con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna

Luego de un instante, la castaña salio con otros boxers puestos, su novia la miraba divertida y complacida.

-Lo lamento- hablo la morena sentándose en la cama

-No te disculpes- aclaro la pelinegra

Con una sonrisa se recostaron ahora si a ver la película, no tardaron mucho en caer dormidas, con Jade recostada en el hombro de la latina, era una imagen tierna.

Comparado con ese día, el resto del fin de semana fue aburrido, paso rápido cuando ya era lunes, la familia Vega había regresado, el amanecer se asomo cuando tenían que irse a Hollywood Arts. Por las escaleras bajaba Tori llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla con unos elegantes zapatos marrón, una camisa de cuadros azul con blanco, su mochila sostenida como siempre en su hombro.

Salio de la casa para tomar el autobús, Trina no asistiría pues con el viaje se sentia algo cansada, ese día seria la excursión a la planta, paso por el pasillo para tomar un asiento vació, más adelante subiría su novia y quería guardarle lugar.

-Esto sera horrible- exclamo Robbie

-Lo dices porque tu papá nos dará el recorrido- dijo divertido Andre

Tori sonrió al ver a sus amigos discutir como niños, segundos después vio a su novia subir y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Buenos días, Jade- saludo extendiéndole un vaso desechable con café

-Vega- fue el saludo de la gótica con un pequeña sonrisa tomando el vaso

El camino fue tranquilo, entre bromas y platicas, Cat con las anécdotas de su hermano, y ciertos de los comentarios antipáticos de Rex, llegaron a unas rejas fuera de la planta Daniels.

-Esta bien, déjalos pasar son de la escuela- hablo un guardia abriendo la reja

Poco después bajaron del camión para entrar a la planta, un señor maduro de cabello negro traía una libreta en mano y corbata con distintos garabatos.

-Que tal muchachos, soy Gabe Shappiro administrador y orgulloso padre- se presento saludando con su mano al titiritero -Hola hijo

-Hola..- saludo Robbie tapándose un poco el rostro escondiéndose atrás de Andre

-Bienvenidos a corporación Daniels donde los fertilizamos- intento bromear el hombre

-Tori.. me quiero morir- bufo avergonzado el titiritero ahora escondido detrás de Andre y Tori

-Un poco de humor fino..- concluyo Gabe -muy bien, quiero que dejen los celulares, localizadores, collares, cualquier cosa que suene, resuene o chille, tiene que ir a las bandejas de plástico.. ¿alguna pregunta?

Todos empezaron a hacer lo pedido, dejando sus cosas en las bandejas, entonces la latina recordó el periódico que vio hace días.

-Oí que hay una tercer nivel en la planta ¿es cierto?- pregunto levantando la mano

-Am.. si, ahí les hacemos la autopsia a los aliens- de nuevo bromeo el señor, algunos alumnos rieron -Sera mejor que comencemos

-No le des cuerda por favor- inquirió Robbie viendo a su amiga

-Por aquí muchachos- hablo Gabe caminando, los alumnos lo seguían -Y no se aparten

La excursión empezaba, pero por otro lado de la planta, un hombre moreno y robusto caminaba, algo nervioso y al parecer de su cejas fruncidas estaba enojado. Era Erth abriendo una puerta plateada del nivel dos, esperando hallar un elevador pero solo era un cuarto de limpieza.

Golpeo la firme pared gris -No.. ¡No! No puede ser.. no puede ser verdad- empezó a tirar los instrumentos de limpieza con enojo -¡No puede ser! ¡¿Donde esta?!.. ¿Donde esta el ascensor? ¡Donde esta!- tallo con fuerza su cráneo pelón y se puso a caminar

Por otro lado y nada enterados de esto, la excursión -Cuidado con estas maquinas, a 260 grados se acaloran- explico el señor Shappiro -No se aparten por favor

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba nuestra latina que iba atrás algo separa del grupo cuando vio un cuarto de personal abrirse con velocidad y sin que la vieran se metió en el.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos continuaba con el recorrido -Aquí esta, el punto mas importante de la planta, cien mil toneladas de desechos animales se procesan aquí cada año, créanme los resultados son muy explosivos.. entonces si alguien comió frijoles en el desayuno, tendré que pedirle que se retire- bromeo Gabe y todos rieron

-Sus amigos lo consideran simpático- inquirió Robbie

-Me imagino- hablo Andre

-¿Donde esta Vega?- pregunto Jade

Pero en ese momento una puerta empezó hacer mucho ruido, y moverse escandalosa, como si estuviera temblando.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto el señor Shappiro acercándose a la puerta, esta se abrio de golpe mostrando a Erth con una pistola

-No se muevan- grito el hombre moreno apuntando con la pistola a la cabeza de Gabe mientras todos los alumnos retrocedían -Llévame al nivel tres- susurro al oído del señor Shappiro -¡Ahora!

Y como la noticia se expandió rápidamente, no tardaron en aparecer los padres buscando a sus hijos por fuera de la planta Daniels, entre ellos la familia Vega.

-¿usted tiene hijos?- pregunto Holly a un guardia de los que no permitían el paso

-Solo queremos saber como están nuestros muchachos- reclamo el señor David

El claxon de un auto los hizo moverse, el carro de Ryder paso por la reja dejando a los padres fuera. Ya adentro bajo del vehículo y camino hasta la reja.

-Déjelos pasar, solo a ellos tres- mando el joven Daniels apuntando a la familia Vega

Los guardias les hicieron paso para que pasaran, cerrando asi nuevamente la reja al montón de padres preocupados.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto el señor Vega caminando

-Hay un lunático ahí dentro que pide que lo lleven al nivel tres, pudimos evacuar la planta pero tomo a los estudiantes de rehenes- explico Ryder

-¿Hay algún herido?- pregunto Holly

-Aun no

-¿como se llama?- pregunto David

-Erth Janquins

David suspiro -Conozco a Erth Janquis, fue nuestro empleado

-Y ¿que es lo que hace en mi planta?- pregunto algo exasperado Ryder

-Argumenta que en la planta estuvieron haciendo unos.. experimentos secretos en el nivel tres y que por eso enfermo.. esta convencido de que es el único lugar donde se curara

-Pues tenemos un serio problema -argumento el joven Daniels -porque no hay ningún nivel tres

Ahora la familia Vega y Ryder observaron las cámaras de vigilancia, y donde Erth tenia retenidos a todos los estudiantes, pero viendo con mas detalle.

-¡¿Donde esta Tori?!- exclamo Holly

Bueno ella se encontraba corriendo veloz por los pasillos, tanto para que las cámaras no le captaran encontró en donde se archivaban todos los documentos, abriendo cada cajón en busca de los planos de construcción de la planta.

Mientras en la sala donde retenían a los estudiantes -Se lo juro no se nada acerca del nivel tres- hablo algo asustado Gabe

-Mentira- inquirió Erth

-¡Es cierto! -reclamo el señor Shappiro

En ese momento Tori entro por la puerta, en mano traía unas cartulinas largas enrolladas de color azul, se los mostró al hombre moreno.

-Encontré estos planos- pronuncio con delicadeza la latina -No hay ningún nivel tres- mantuvo su brazo alejado cuando entrego los papeles

Erth se acerco para tomarlos, era extraño la mano de la morena se volvió con venas y pálida justo como cuando tomo la extraña piedra verde de aquel día. Sintiéndose débil después de que él tomo los planos se sentó en el suelo junto con su novia.

El moreno reviso los planos desesperado -Diariamente iba al nivel dos, siguiendo los tubos rojos por un corredor largo, llegaba a una puerta la abría y tomaba el ascensor ¡para ir al nivel tres!

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la gótica viendo a su novia algo pálida sosteniendo su mano como si doliera

-Si, no te preocupes- contesto la castaña

Por otro lado fuera de la planta llegaba un helicóptero, de el bajo un hombre delgado con cabello hasta el cuello y unos lentes.

-Señor un hombre secuestro a unos muchachos- informo un guardia

-Me entere en el camino- contesto el hombre -¡Ryder! ¿como permitiste que pasara?

-Yo no permití nada

-Entonces dime ¿como pudo entrar?

-¡Eso no importa hay jóvenes inocentes dentro!- interrumpió David

-Es David Vega- presento el joven Daniels

-A pasado mucho tiempo pero nunca olvido un rostro- hablo Lionel

-La hija de David esta dentro y conocen al hombre armado- explico Ryder

Entonces decidieron llamar a la sala donde se encontraban los muchachos -Habla el señor Lionel Daniels

-Póngalo en altavoz- comento Erth

Gabe hizo lo ordenado presionando un botón del teléfono.

-Esta enfermo Erth deje salir a la gente y lo ayudaremos- hablo con calma el señor Daniels

Mientras Erth presento otro problema, empezó a convulsionar y temblar fuertemente, sosteniéndose de una llave la estaba moviendo era peligroso.

-¡Erth!- intento detenerlo Tori acercándose a él para ser tumbada unos tres metros, el tenia la esencia del meteorito la volvia mas débil, un pequeño rastro de sangre salio de su labio.

-¡Tori!- la llamo preocupada Jade tomándola para recostarla en su regazo -¿Estas bien?

-S..si- estaba algo mareada pero contesto

-¡Ve lo que me hizo hacer!- grito irritado Erth viendo el teléfono y sin dar tiempo disparo hacia la cámara que los grababa

-Hubo disparos, hay un rehén herido, alerta total- exclamo un guardia firme -Hay una bomba potencial.. si no salen a tiempo, muchos pueden salir heridos

-Voy a entrar- pronuncio Ryder

Paso un momento en la sala de rehenes cuando entro Ryder con un chaleco anti-balas, con las manos en alto.

-Que hombre envía a su hijo a hacer el trabajo sucio- gruño Erth con fastidio

-No estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio de nadie, es mi planta- inquirió el joven Daniels, camino un poco para encontrarse con la castaña que era sostenida protectoramente por Jade -¿Como esta?

-Su labio sangra y esta muy pálida- hablo Jade con recelo acariciando la cabellera castaña en su regazo

El joven Daniels ahora miro al hombre moreno -Erth dices que todos te mienten.. pues déjame decirte una verdad, a mi padre no le interesas, no le interesa nadie de esta sala porque si morimos todos.. su firma no perderá ningún centavo y la aseguradora le pagara.. y tú seras el malo de la historia

-No soy un hombre malo- hablo afligido el moreno -solo quiero aliviarme

-Vas aliviarte matando a estos muchachos.. si permites que se vayan, te llevare al nivel tres

Erth le apunto a Ryder con su arma -No me mientas

-Soy un hombre de palabra

-¡Salgan!- grito Erth hacia todos los jóvenes -¡Salgan de aquí!

Todos salieron corriendo mientras Tori se acerco al joven rápido -¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto

-Si.. en su imaginación

Tori estaba sorprendida, pero fue jalada por la gótica a la puerta de salida, las compuertas se cerraban automáticamente, ya estaban afuera.. pero no.

-¡¿Tori a donde vas?!- grito su novia preocupada al verla pasar por el poco espacio para entrar de nuevo a la planta

-Estaré bien.. no te preocupes, te veré fuera- fue lo que dijo Tori para empezar a correr siguiendo los tubos rojos por el gran pasillo del nivel dos

Llego a ese cuarto del conserje donde supuestamente estaba el elevador, tomo un martillo y empezó a romper la pared, no le sorprendió que fuera doble fondo al hacer un hoyo se pudo ver, aquella puerta de metal como un ascensor.

Mientras Ryder y Erth se acercaban a esa puerta donde ya se veía el ascensor, ella se acerco al tubo que había roto el moreno tomando ambos con un poco de fuerza logro unirlos, asi la presión del gas bajaría.

Ryder y Erth habían subido por el extraño ascensor, había un puente rojo y de caída unos 10 metros, el moreno se veía desquiciado al ver el nivel tres.

-Te dije que aquí estaba.. ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡el experimento! Antes había un campo de maíz con rociadores en todas partes y todas las noches les rociaban algo verde.. que demonios le hicieron ¡¿que le hicieron a lo que había aquí?!

-No lo se- dijo Ryder -a mi tambien me mintieron, no tenia idea de que existiera esto

-Erth- fue la voz de Tori sumándose a la platica que tenían encima del puente -mejor vamos arriba y hablaremos con calma

-Es inútil Tori como voy aliviarme, si no se que es lo que me enveneno- hablo Erth

-No tenia idea de esto, Victoria.. tienes que creer en mi- pronuncio Ryder

-Confió en ti, Ryder- aclaro Tori

-¡No es cierto!- bufo con enojo el señor moreno -¡Es igual que su padre!- y de nuevo empezó a temblar.. con ello el puente se movía incontrolablemente, los tornillos que lo retenían salieron y el puente se partió a la mitad

Ryder se sostenía del barandal lo mas que podía -¡Victoria!- grito

Erth tambien se sostenía pero de una parte mas baja, cuando el joven Daniels no resistió mas cayo pero logro agarrarse de las piernas del hombre moreno, no podían soltarse.. una caída asi los mataría seguro.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamo aterrado Ryder

En eso Tori comienza a tomarse de los barandales para bajar con cuidado, al acercarse se va sintiendo mas débil y unas venas verdes se marcan en sus manos, aun asi sigue bajando para ayudar.

Se toma fuerte de barandal rojo para extender la mano al hombre moreno, quien la toma rápido asiendo fuerte presión logrando ver varias venas en el brazo de la latina, haciendo mas presión Erth logra subir sosteniéndose al lado de ella, -Ve al elevador- le ordeno para recuperar su fuerza cuando el se alejara, cuando lo hizo Daniels extendió su mano, ella la tomo y todavía sintiéndose un poco débil lo subió.

Pero cuando iban de subida, el hombre moreno volvió a temblar con lo que ambos jóvenes corrieron del puente y de un salto caer en piso estable, para ver como el puente rojo caía 10 metros al suelo.

Aun respirando entrecortado en el piso seguro del ascensor, Ryder miro a Tori -Victoria.. ¿como pudiste subirnos?- pregunto

-No lo se- respondió la castaña aun en su labio tenia un poco de sangre seca -Adrenalina creo

Pasando esto salieron, aun Ryder le daba miradas a nuestra latina, cuando caminaron por la salida esta fue atrapada por un montón de gente, amigos, familia y su novia. Mientras su padre le dio un frió abrazo para las cámaras.

-¡No vuelvas asustarme asi, Vega! ¡¿Entendiste?!- grito algo alterada la pelinegra besando a la latina con ternura

-Lo siento- inquirió la morena con media sonrisa

-Hija, jamas había estado mas contenta de verte- interrumpió Holly abrazando a su hija separandola un poco de su novia -Por cierto.. tú- hablo la señora Vega apuntando a la pelinegra -estas invitada a comer mañana, ya que mi hija tarda bastante en decirte ¿que dices?

-Claro con mucho gusto- contesto la gótica educada con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo de sus labios

-"_Sera una larga.. comida_"- pensó por un momento la castaña

**Continuara...**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Ryder sabrá algo? ¿Que tal el Lemon? ¿Comida con los Vega.. como le ira a Tori?**

**Me encantan sus comentarios.. quería desearles feliz navidad y de paso año nuevo, estas fiestas son para divertirse y lo saben quería darles este largo capitulo como regalo de mi parte :) gracias a los que me escriben en Ask y comentan esta historia seguirá.. y asi hasta terminar, su apoyo es importante para mi.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o queja pueden preguntarme por Ask y responderé.. si no pueden dejen un comentario con su duda y se los contestare en cuanto pueda.. un besote lectores. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Si se darán cuenta tomo en cuenta comentarios, por lo que (Lex) va seguir apareciendo es decir Ryder.. mientras que tambien hice el capitulo mas largo por otro comentario y asi, alguien por ahí pide Lemon.. en eso estamos 7w7. **


End file.
